


Royalty

by clumsyxhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Harry is 19, Human Harry, Human Niall, Human Zayn, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis was turned at 23, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prince Louis, Rimming, Servant Harry, Servant Niall, Shower Sex, So many pet names tbh, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampires, Wet Dream, louis is a royal vampire, servant zayn, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyxhes/pseuds/clumsyxhes
Summary: Harry Styles is nothing but a lowly servant for the Royal Vampire Family, the Tomlinson's. He has never actually met any of them though. The closest he's come to them is talking to his boss, Zayn Malik, who is the Prince's butler and occasional blood servant.One day he runs into Prince Louis. Then he runs into him again the next day. Coincidental?





	1. Chapter 1

_Feed the horses, make dinner, wash the sheets, and then I'll be finished._ Harry Styles runs his list of chores over in his head, double checking to make sure he isn't forgetting to do anything. He stands up from where he has been kneeling on the floor for the past three hours, his knees protesting, before walking as briskly as he possibly can to the back door, the one that leads directly to the barn the horses are kept in. 

Harry grabs the bucket of carrots from its usual spot near the door and walks up to Dusty first (don't tell the other horses, but Dusty is his favorite.) He feeds the horse a couple of carrots, while stroking his mane carefully. When Dusty's finished eating, Harry strokes his ear once before continuing on to the next horse.

It takes him about half an hour to finish feeding all the horses. He puts everything back in its place and heads back to the palace, jogging over to the kitchen. Mary, an older servant, is at the stove.

"Oh, Mary, it's my turn today." Harry says, running a hand through his curls to push them off his forehead, slightly breathless from the jog.

"Now, Harry, we have this talk every single time it's your turn. I've got this, dear. You know I love cooking." Mary tells him, a smile stretching across her face as she reaches up to push a strand of her grey hair behind her ear. Mary has been in the palace the longest out of all the servants. She's a bit of a legend for all the other servants. Helps everyone be a little less scared, lets them know they can actually survive this if they play their cards right and don't piss off any vampires, especially the Royals.

"You sure?" Harry asks, teeth latching onto his lower lip. He knows she says she loves it, but he can't help but feel guilty every time she does it when it's his turn.

"Shoo." Mary says in reply, shoving his shoulder to get him out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Harry shouts, planting a kiss on her cheek and taking off towards the laundry room.

At midnight Harry climbs under the covers of the makeshift bed all servants have. It's lumpy in places and the blankets they get are literally scraps of fabric thrown together, barely providing any shelter from the cold, Usually when winter comes, servants will huddle together, two to three per bed, for warmth. 

He's exhausted, having been working nonstop since 5 this morning. He guesses he should be getting used to this though. The past two months his chores list has seemed to double in size.

Harry's asleep before his head touches the pillow.

 

The next evening as Harry is walking towards the barn to feed the horses again, he bumps into someone.

"I'm so-" Harry cuts himself off when he looks up, finding himself staring into the beautiful cerulean eyes of the Prince. Instantly Harry drops to his knees, head immediately looking down to stare at the ground, the tips of the Prince's red vans in his view. He doesn't even wince at the pain that comes from his already-sore knees smacking against the tiled floor. "I'm so sorry, Prince. It was completely my fault. Please don't punish me, Sir."

"Hey, hey." Prince Louis speaks softly, his voice light and airy. "It's alright. Relax, love, I'm not mad." 

_Love_. Harry doesn't mean to blush, but really who can blame him? He's also sure his heart just skipped a beat and that is very embarrassing considering the Prince has excellent hearing and would have heard it. _He's just so attractive. Way more so than I was expecting._ Harry wants to look up, get another glimpse, but his fear of the Prince thinking he's being disrespectful towards him overrules his hormones. 

"Sweetheart, you can stand up." Prince Louis tells him, speaking just as softly. Harry stands up immediately, but he keeps his eyes glued to the floor, ignoring the urge to look in the Prince's eyes again.

"You can look at me." Prince Louis says. When he realizes Harry isn't going to on his own, the Prince's ice cold fingers gently cup Harry's chin and tilts his face up. _Why is he touching me?_ Harry thinks. _And so gently?_ Harry isn't complaining or anything, but from everything he's ever heard about the Royal Vampire Family, they don't touch anyone they aren't feeding from.

The Prince's hand stays on Harry's chin though, as he whispers, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life."

Harry's blush comes back in full force, biting his lip to hold back a smile, unable to hide his face due to the Prince's grip. If Harry isn't mistaken, the Prince's eyes drop to his lips for a split second, before he drags them back to Harry's eyes. "Uh, Sir?" Harry speaks, his voice shaky.

"Call me Louis." The Prince demands gently.

"Oh, are you sure?" Harry asks, shifting on his feet.

A small smirk comes on Prince Louis' lips as he lets his hand that's cupping Harry's chin fall back to his side. "Sure about you calling me Louis or sure about you having the most beautiful eyes?"

Apparently as long as the Prince is around, a blush is going to be stuck on Harry's cheeks. "Me calling you Louis."

"Positive, lovely." Prince Louis smiles softly.

"Oh, alright." Harry says, He freezes in fear at the look he's being given, until he realizes what the Prince wants. "L-Louis."

Prince Louis smiles so brightly, crinkles form in the corners of his eyes, leaving Harry's heart doing somersaults. "Now what was it you were trying to say, darling?"

"I um, I need to finish my chores." Harry tells him, biting his lip again.

Prince Louis frowns, reaching out to lightly trace his cold fingertips on the bags under Harry's right eye. "You look exhausted, love."

Harry shrugs. "I'm alright."

Prince Louis' frown deepens, but he doesn't press on the matter. He steps aside, gesturing for Harry to continue his previous path. Prince Louis stops him by gently grabbing his arm, the coldness seeping through the thin long sleeve servants are given, when Harry goes to walk past him. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? Just come find me whenever you need a break, yeah? I'll take care of you. And make sure you get a good rest tonight."

"Okay, Louis."

"Promise me." Prince Louis demands, voice still gentle.

"I promise, Louis."

"Good." He grins and, after a moment of hesitating, leans in and kisses Harry's cheek. And then he's gone, leaving Harry standing there with his hand pressed against the spot Louis just kissed, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Only one thought crosses his mind:

What the fuck just happened? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops!" Harry squeaks out, cold arms quickly wrapping around his waist to stop him from falling backwards onto the tiled floor, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes, a blush on his cheeks. 

"Hi." Prince Louis grins, which causes Harry, unable to help himself, to grin back, dimples appearing. Prince Louis' eyes zone in on the indents in his cheeks, widening. "You have dimples?" He gasps out, pressing his thumb against the indent in Harry's cheeks. "Cute. Anyways," He lets his hand fall back to his side. "You look just as exhausted as you did yesterday. I thought you promised you'd make sure to get more sleep?" 

"I tried." Harry mumbles, looking down at his ratty converse. "I-I just couldn't f-fall asleep." Fear starts curling in his stomach, clawing up his throat, as he prays the Prince wouldn't get angry. 

Instead of a cold hand hitting him, he feels a cold hand grab ahold of his, cold fingers intertwining with his. "Calm down, lovely. It's okay. Are you done with your list for today?" 

Harry shakes his head, sparing a glance up through his lashes to Louis. "I s-still have to feed the h-horses." 

"I'll help you." Prince Louis declares, turning around and walking towards the exit of the palace, his grip on Harry's hand causing him to follow behind unless he wants to fall flat on his face. 

"Prince, it's alright, I can do it. This is my job after all." Harry tells the vampire, who stops abruptly, turning around and cupping Harry's face with his free hand. 

"First, I told you to call me Louis, not Prince. Second, I want to help you Harry," Prince Louis tells the curly haired boy, staring into his emerald eyes. 

"Sorry, Pri- I mean Louis. But are you su- wait how'd you know my name? I never told you it." Harry asks, suddenly very confused, and a little scared, if he's honest. 

Prince Louis' eyes go wide, and he looks away, his eyes darting around at random places in the room, refusing to land on Harry. "Oh, uh. All the Royals have to know this things." 

Well that's definitely not true, Harry thinks, remembering all the stories he's heard about how servants are treated. And they definitely don't call them by their names, but he shrugs it off, nodding. Prince Louis grins and continues walking out to the stables, his hand not leaving Harry's until they step in and Harry pulls away to grab the bucket of food. As usual, he makes his way to Dusty first, with Prince Louis hot on his trail. 

"Hey, Dusty." Harry coos, feeding the horse a sugar cube, then patting the top of the horse's head. 

"Dusty?" Prince Louis asks, sounding amused. 

Harry blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I kind of named him. He's my favorite." He lowers his voice to a whisper as he admits the last part. 

The vampire lets out a laugh, fondly shaking his head. "Can I feed him?" 

"Of course." Harry responds, holding the bucket of carrots and sugar cubes out for Louis to grab one. Louis opts for a carrot, holding it out for Dusty to gently take from him. Then the two move on to the next horse, Louis grabbing another carrot and holding it out for the horse to take. "What's this one's name?" 

"I haven't named him," Harry shrugs, reaching out to rub the horse's ear. "I've only named Dusty." 

Prince Louis lets out an overdramatic gasp, clutching at his own grey t-shirt right above his heart. "How dare you? The other horses must feel so hurt." 

Harry giggles. "If you want to name him, be my guest." 

Prince Louis hums, putting his finger to his chin, cocking his head to the side, pondering. He glances at Harry and then his eyes light up. "I shall call him Larry!" 

"Larry?" Harry asks, wrinkling his nose. "Why Larry?" 

Prince Louis grins, shaking his head. "No reason, H." 

Harry lets it go, continuing on his way to feed all the horses, Prince Louis following right behind him, occasionally feeding some of the horses himself. 

 

"I'll see you later, I guess." Harry says, giving the Prince a small smile, beginning to walk away to his room. A cold hand latches on to his arm, not allowing him to move any further. "Yes?" Harry asks, turning around to look at the vampire, who looks sad for some reason. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asks, pouting slightly. 

"I was going to lay down for a bit while I can," Harry answers. 

"Can I come too?" 

"You're a prince, Louis. You can do whatever you want." 

"I know," Prince Louis answers, frowning. "But I don't want to unless you want me too." 

"I don't mind." 

"Are you sure?" Louis double checks, already pulling Harry in the direction to the room his bed is in. 

"Yes." 

 

Prince Louis glances around the room, a sad expression on his face. Harry ignores it, choosing to lead him to his bed, releasing Louis' hand and climbing in. Louis follows behind, the two of them laying on their sides, facing each other. 

Prince Louis props up on his elbow, not taking his eyes off of Harry for a second. "I want to get to know you better." 

Harry runs his hand through his hair, shrugging. "There's really not that much to know." 

"I'm sure that's not true. How about we take turns asking each other questions?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah, sure." 

"I'll go first. Favorite color?" 

"Orange, like a sunset. What's yours?" 

"Green, like your eyes." Prince Louis replies, Harry's heartbeat going out of control. "What's your middle name?" 

"Edward. What's yours?" 

Prince Louis lets out a laugh, shaking his head, narrowing his eyes playfully at the curly haired boy. "Alright, H, you can't keep copying my questions. Ask me whatever you want." 

Harry looks down, fiddling with a loose string on the blanket that covers them. "I don't want to accidentally ask a wrong question and make you mad." He admits after a moment of silence, biting his lip. 

Prince Louis makes no sound. The bed shifts a bit and then suddenly, Harry's lying on his back, Louis on top of him although he's just barely touching him, hovering over him close enough that Harry can feel the coolness that is his skin. "Harry, love, stop worrying about making me mad, please. I know you don't really know me and therefore have no reason to trust me, but I will never hurt you." 

"You don't even know me," Harry responds in a whisper, a frown on his lips. "Why would you even care about whether or not I'm scared of you? I thought-" Harry cuts himself off. 

Louis releases a sigh, shaking his head, blue staring into green. "I know you more than you think. Please finish your sentence." 

Harry hesitates, but does as told. Quietly, he says. "I just... I thought you guys wanted people to be afraid of you." 

Prince Louis frowns, moving off of the curly haired boy who turns to stare at him again, lying back down beside him on his back, staring up towards the off-white ceiling. He releases a breath of air, before speaking. "My family does. Hell I do most people. But," Louis turns to stare into Harry's eyes, as he says. "I don't want you to be." 

"Why don't you want me to be?" Harry asks, unable to help himself. 

Prince Louis smiles softly at the boy. "It's a very complicated thing that I really don't want to explain right now. But I will explain it to you sometime, I promise." 

Instead of keeping on like Harry wants to, he lets it go, in fear of angering the vampire. 

It's silent for a bit, the two just staring at each other. Then Louis speaks up, "So how would you feel about having a movie night with me?" Prince Louis doesn't wait for Harry to answer, as he stands up from the bed and picks Harry up, causing him to squeak and quickly wrap his arms around the vampire's neck so he won't fall. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asks. 

"To my room to have a movie night, lovely." Prince Louis answers, grinning at the boy. Harry's eyes go wide though, and he tenses up, which makes Louis frown and stop walking, Harry still in his arms. "What's wrong, darling?" 

"Servants aren't allowed up there." Harry answers, watching as Louis goes rigid, his eyes along with the veins by them turning black. 

"You are not a servant." He hisses, the tips of his fangs now visible. I kind of am, Harry thinks, but chooses not to voice his thoughts. Louis continues "Besides I want you up there, therefore you can come up there." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asks nervously, swallowing thickly. 

"'Course. You can come up there whenever you want, okay?" 

Harry nods. Prince Louis closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, before he continues walking upstairs to the very top floor, down a hallway, and into a room, shutting the door behind the two. "Alright, love, go pick out a few movies that you think looks good while I set everything up," Louis tells Harry, pointing towards a shelf filled to the top with movies. Harry eyes widen as he makes his way over. He ends up just grabbing the first three movies he sees, not feeling like going through all the movies. He hands the three movies, Love Actually, Titanic, and Marley and Me, over to Prince Louis, who smiles and puts Titanic in first. "While this is getting to the main screen, why don't you go over to my dresser and pick out some comfy clothes?" 

"Oh it's fine, Louis." Harry waves it off. 

Louis looks over at him and gives him puppy dog eyes. "Please. I want us to both be comfortable?" He pleads, gesturing to his own pair of sweatpants which Harry actually hadn't noticed until now. 

Harry hesitates. "Are you sure you don't mind me wearing some of your clothes?" 

"Of course, lovely." 

"Thank you." Harry gives a smile, then walks over to the dresser Louis pointed to, picking out a white t-shirt and a navy blue pair of sweatpants. Then he looks around nervously, unsure of wear to change, but not wanting to in front of the vampire. 

Louis's voice breaks him from his thoughts. "The bathroom is right over there, love." He says, pointing towards a door. Harry smiles in thanks and walks in, shutting the door behind him. He sheds his tattered up clothes, quickly pulling on Louis', breathing in deeply and getting a whiff of his cologne. 

When he walks back out, he sees Louis rush over to shut off the lights. Then he comes running back to the bed, grabbing Harry on the way and pulling him down with him, a little bit of space between them. 

By the end of the first movie, Harry is pressed against Louis' side. By the end of the second, his head is on Louis' chest and Louis' arms are wrapped around him. By the end of the third, Harry is asleep, unaware of Louis looking at him, a smile stretched on his thin lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up the next morning on the comfiest bed he's ever slept on. He lets out a groan, burying his head further into his pillow, wanting the few extra minutes of sleep before his alarm goes off and he has to get up and start his chores for the day. That plan is changed when his pillow.. starts shaking? 

Harry pulls back, dazed and confused, only to see his 'pillow' is actually Prince Louis. Which means the bed he's on is Prince Louis'. Also meaning he fell asleep in Prince Louis' room while watching movies. And because he doesn't have the alarm clock that wakes up the servants, he's probably late for chores. Harry quickly pulls back from Prince Louis, unsure of how he feels about their previous position and the fact Harry slept in his room. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Harry tells him, staring down at the silk bedspread to avoid eye contact. He wants to leave, start his chores and forget this ever happened, but he's too afraid to move, scared it'll anger the vampire. 

Prince Louis frowns, not that Harry sees it. "Sir?" He asks, but Harry continues looking down. Louis releases a sigh, gently grabbing the curly haired boy's chin and forcing him to make eye contact. "Hazza, stop. We got along great yesterday, please don't go back to being scared around me." 

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbles, reaching up and running his fingers through his curls, embarrassed. "Just- I don't know. Just got nervous, I guess?" 

"It's alright, love. Stop apologizing to me. It's okay, I'm not mad at you for anything, I just want you to be yourself around me. I want you to be comfortable being yourself around me." Prince Louis lets his hand fall limply to the bed. 

"I'm trying," Harry sighs. "It's just taking some getting used too." 

"What is?" Louis asks, moving one hand to place on Harry's hip, scooting closer to the boy. Harry tenses momentarily, but quickly relaxes against the vampire, feeling his cold skin flush against his own. 

"Being around you, for one." Harry explains softly. "But you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be and I'm just having to get used to it." 

"You thought I was a jerk?" Prince Louis asks, hurt evident in his blue eyes. 

Harry quickly shakes his head, wanting that look to permanently disappear from the vampire's face. "Just heard a lot of stories about you, most of them not that great." He admits. 

Louis releases another sigh, nodding his head. "I guess that's fair." 

"What is?" Harry asks, confused. Prince Louis simply shakes his head, letting his eyelids fall closed. Harry allows himself another moment, before he begins untangling himself from the sheets and from Louis, moving to climb out of the bed. Louis grips onto his wrist, stopping him, looking up at Harry with a pout, his lower lip jutting out. "Where are you going?" 

"I have to go do my chores, I'm sure I'm already late." Harry answers. 

Louis shakes his head again, pulling Harry back against him despite his struggles to climb out of the bed. Vampire strength, Harry mentally scoffs. "You don't have any chores to do today, H." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I cleared your list so you can relax and take it easy today." 

Harry recoils from the vampire, staring at him in shock. "Why would you do that?" 

"To help you." Louis frowns, leaning over and nosing at Harry's cheek. 

"If I don't do my chores today, I don't get paid and I need the money to help my family." 

"Calm down, love." Prince Louis soothes, reaching up and gently scratching his fingers against Harry's scalp, his nose now skimming along Harry's jaw, giving him chills. "I'll make sure your family is taken care of, you deserve a day off for rest."

"You're not giving my family any money I didn't earn, Lou." 

"Trust me, you've earned it." Louis says. "Nobody deserves help more than you, H. I want to do anything I can to help." 

Harry's eyebrows come together. "Is this more about that thing that you said you'd explain later?" 

Prince Louis huffs out a laugh, the cold breath fanning across Harry's chin and throat. "Yeah." Louis continues on his way, his nose now pressing against the spot under Harry's left ear, tracing from that spot to the base of his throat repeatedly. Harry tenses up at first, but by the third caress he calms down, realizing the vampire isn't going to bite him. Louis pulls back after a moment, staring pleadingly into Harry's eyes. "Will you please just hang out with me today? I can go down to the kitchen and get some snacks and we can hang out, sleep some more, and maybe watch some more movies like we did last night." Louis even goes so far as to give Harry the puppy dog eyes. How can he say no to that? 

"Alright, alright." Harry gives in, fighting a grin. "Sounds kind of nice actually." 

Prince Louis' face lights up. "I'll be right back with the snacks." He says, moving to climb over Harry. Harry, surprising both of them, quickly grabs onto Louis' arms, halting him. 

Louis looks down at him, faces inches apart. So close Harry can count each individual eyelash that frames those beautiful cerulean eyes. "Yeah, darling?" Louis asks quietly. 

Harry gulps, his eyes flickering down to Louis' lips for a second, unable to help it, before staring back into his eyes. Louis lets out a shaky breath. "You can wait for the snacks if you want. I'm still kind of tired." Harry mutters after a moment, a blush on his cheeks. 

Louis smiles down at him, fond written all over his face. "Cuddle time?" 

Harry lets out a small laugh, nodding. The blue eyed boy rolls off of Harry, landing on his back, and throws his arms in the air, yelling out 'Embrace me!' 

Harry bursts out laughing, rolling over on his side and cuddling into Louis, laying his head on Louis' chest while gripping his t-shirt in his hands. "I'm embracing you! You are now being embraced!" Harry yells back, causing the vampire to laugh, quite loudly, one hand curling around Harry, the other landing on his own stomach. 

"You're so adorable." Louis says after they both calm down. Harry blushes, pressing his head into Louis' neck and closing his eyes. He feels Louis place a gentle kiss on the top of his head and then, darkness. 

 

The two of them wake back up a few hours later, Louis doing as he said he would and going to get snacks. Then they curl up together on the sofa in his room, and Louis turns the tv on, starting a show called Friends. 

A few episodes in, Louis' phone starts ringing from where it's placed on his bedside table, which makes him sigh and untangle himself from Harry to go see who it is. He lets out a groan, turning to give Harry an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, lovely, I have to take this. I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Do you want me to pause the show?" Harry asks, already grabbing the remote and trying to figure out how to pause it. 

Louis smiles fondly at the boy, shakes his head despite him not even looking. "You keep watching it, I shouldn't be gone too long." As he passes Harry on his way to the door, he plants a soft kiss on the top of his head, taking a deep breath of his scent. Then he's gone, leaving Harry to the show. 

It's the end of the episode, about 20 minutes later, that Louis comes back in, looking extremely pissed off. His eyes are completely black, along with the veins near them, his fangs are out, his fists are clenched, the phone crunched between his right one. Harry's honestly scared. 

In a flash, Louis' on the couch beside him, the phone discarded somewhere, his hands tangled in Harry's hair, his face pressed against his throat. Which does absolutely nothing to help Harry's fear of him right now. He pushes his thoughts to the side, swallows his fear, as he reaches up and runs his fingers through Louis' hair. "Are you alright?" Harry asks softly, unsure of what to say. 

"I will be." Louis mutters against his throat, breathing in deeply. One of his hands move from Harry's hair down to his waist, lying on his back and pulling Harry down on top of him, his face still in the crook of his neck. 

"Do you need to- are you going to bite me?" Harry stutters out, fear evident in his voice. 

Louis pulls his face from his throat to stare him in the eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. "No. I'm never going to bite you, but definitely not without your permission. I just- your scent calms me." 

"Oh," Harry mutters, hesitating. Then carefully, he asks the vampire. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Louis shakes his head, his hair tickling Harry's chin. "Not really." He pulls back to look Harry in the eyes. "Can we just forget about everything for the day and just watch tv and spend time together?" 

"'Course," Harry answers, moving to sit up. Louis doesn't let him though, instead just moves Harry to the side of him, between the couch and his body. Harry lays his head on his chest, right where his heart would beat if it still worked. Before the two of them get too involved in the show again, Harry turns to face him and says. "If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here." 

Prince Louis smiles, kisses Harry's cheek. "I know, thank you. And I'm always here for you, love."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sleeps in Louis' room again, except this time he makes it to the bed on his own, falling asleep in Louis' arms. 

When he wakes up the next morning, Louis is still asleep. Harry takes that time to observe Louis, watching as his chest rises and falls, seeing how his eyelashes frame his eyes perfectly, fannin gout over his cheekbones. Harry sees how relaxed he is, which is a huge contrast to how he appeared after that phone call the previous afternoon. He still wonders what that was about. He knows it isn't any of his business really, but he didn't like how upset it made Louis. 

Harry's broken from his thoughts by the alarm clock, which Louis got someone to bring up to his room for Harry, beeping, letting Harry know it's time to begin his chores for the day. (He pleaded with Louis for a good 30 minutes to let him do his chores today before he finally agreed.) He quickly reaches over and turns the alarm clock off. Louis lets out a groan, before Harry feels his face pressing into the crook of his neck, his breath hitting his skin. 

Harry carefully turns his head just enough to peek back at the vampire, seeing his eyes still shut, so Harry takes that time to ease out from between the vampire's arms, glad Louis' mattress doesn't squeak like his own. He makes it safely out of the bed, across the cold floor, to the bedroom door without waking Louis. 

Harry spares one last glance back at the blue-eyed boy, seeing him now rolled over onto his stomach, his nose pressed into the pillow Harry slept on. He bites back a smile, forcing himself to turn and leave the room (he tries not to think about reasons of why it almost pains him to leave the vampire), making his way down the stairs and back to the servants' floor. 

"Hey, Harold! There ya are, mate. Couldn't find you at all yesterday." A blonde, Irish boy, another servant and also a good friend of Harry's, greets Harry when he is almost to the door of his room. 

Harry tenses up, a small amount of panic seizing him. As far as he remembers, Louis didn't tell him what reason he told everyone as to why he didn't do his chores yesterday. If he even told anybody a reason. "How are you today, Nialler?" He asks instead, hoping the blonde boy doesn't notice the lack of answer and subject change. 

"Sleepy as fuck, man. I tell ya, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow!" Niall replies. Then Niall proceeds to smack his hands together, sending a cloud of flour over the two boys. 

"Thanks for that." Harry says, shaking his head and sending the flour that gathered in his hair onto either Niall or the floor, which causes Niall to whine out 'Hey! I'll have to clean that later!' with a pout on his lips. 

"Hey mate, who's clothes are ya wearing?" Niall asks after a moment of silence, his eyebrows knitted together, all jokes aside. "And where were ya coming from?" 

"Oh, uh. Hey, I've got to get my chores list and get started, but it was good seeing you, lad." Harry plants a wet kiss on the blond's cheek and walks into the room, ignoring the frown on his friend's face, going to the small dresser beside his bed. 

He grabs the list of chores from the usual spot it's put on the top of the dresser, skimming through it quickly and finding he has very easy chores for today. 

 

Harry is in the laundry room later that evening, folding the Prince's laundry, when there's a rush of air and suddenly said Prince is standing beside him, arms crossed over his chest. Harry jumps, clutching at his chest. "Jesus, Louis! You scared the hell out of me." He gasps out, closing his eyes while he regains his breath. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asks, quickly walking over to the green eyed boy. He places one hand on Harry's hip, while the other he puts on top of Harry's own. 

"I'll let you know when my heart restarts." Harry says. 

Louis chuckles. "Your heart didn't stop, I can hear it." He retorts, grinning while reaching over and pulling the t-shirt from Harry's grasp. 

"What are you-" Harry opens his eyes, cuts himself off when he sees the vampire folding the shirt. "Oh. Thank you." 

Louis sends him a smile, then narrows his eyes in confusion. He places the shirt in the neatly stacked pile Harry already has going on and steps closer to Harry, reaching up and gently brushing something from his hair. "Is that... flour?" He asks, tilting his head. 

Harry nods. Louis frowns, but steps back, grabbing the next thing from the dryer; a pair of black skinny jeans. Harry pulls the next clothing item as well, wrinkling his nose when he sees it's a pair of briefs. Louis notices too, snickering. "Well most boys have to take me out to dinner before they can see my underwear, but I guess you're an exception, Curly." He adds a wink to the end. 

Harry lets out a laugh, which Louis looks overly pleased about, rolling his eyes fondly. Louis proceeds to take the pair of briefs from him, putting them in their own stack. 

The two of them continue in silence, developing a sort of pattern; Harry folds the shirts along with sweatpants, whereas Louis folds his jeans and gets his briefs, and then the two of them tackle matching all of his socks. 

It's once they finish and Harry's getting ready to thank Louis for helping and move on to his next task that Louis finally says something. 

"So H," He begins. "I fell asleep last night cuddled to you and I woke up this morning cuddled into a pillow that smelled like you. Why is that?" 

"Oh," Harry mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "The alarm went off for me to start my chores and you slept through it, and I didn't want to wake you just to say I had to head down." 

Louis pouts, which is way more attractive than it should be really. "I wanted you to wake me up though." 

"Why?" Harry furrows his eyebrows. 

Louis shrugs, then stuffs his hands into the front pockets of the pair of skinny jeans he is currently donning. "I wanted to hang out with you and help you do your chores." 

Harry's eyebrows only furrow further. "But why?" 

Louis tenses up, his whole body going rigid. He speaks cautiously, "I'll tell you some other time," avoiding eye contact with Harry the whole time. 

Harry opens his mouth to question him further, but only ends up letting out a sigh. "Well thanks for helping me with this." He turns around to leave, but a cold hand stops him, followed by a 'Wait, H.' 

"Yeah?" Harry asks without turning around. 

"I-I can still help you, right? Like you're not mad at me, right?" 

The hesitancy with which Louis speaks, along with the stuttering, both things Harry hasn't heard, nor did he expect to hear from the vampire, causes Harry to turn around to face him. The sight that meets him is Louis, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes sad and carefully watching him. 

Harry lets out another sigh, shaking his head. "Not mad, just confused." He answers. 

Louis visibly relaxes at the answer, letting out a sigh of his own. "I know. I'm sorry. I will tell you sometime though, I promise." 

Harry nods, his curls bouncing as he does so, which draws Louis' attention to them. He reaches out and pulls on one, causing Harry to whimper slightly without meaning too. Both of their eyes go wide, Louis' in surprise and Harry's in embarrassment. Harry coughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uh, the kitchen." 

"Let's go," Louis replies, giving him a smile, and begins walking that way. 

 

"Maybe...." Louis cuts himself off. Harry stops what he's doing, turning and giving Louis his full attention. Louis blushes, looking down at the ground. "Maybe you could teach me?" 

"You want to learn to cook?" Harry asks in surprise. 

Louis looks back to Harry, tilting his head to the side, looking as if he's weighing something. "More like... I want you to teach me to cook." 

Harry bites back a smile, gesturing for Louis to come even closer than he already was. Then he begins explaining. 

 

"I did it! And nothing burned down!" Louis cheers, throwing a fist in the air. 

Harry giggles, nodding his head. "It's a miracle." 

"Hey!" Louis pouts, glaring at the curly haired boy. He reaches out and flicks him on the nose. "Don't be rude." 

Harry grins cheekily at him, waggling his eyebrows, then looks down at the meal Louis just made for the first time ever; chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash. 

"Do you have anything else to do today?" 

Harry shakes his head in answer. Louis nods to himself and then suddenly Harry is over his shoulder, and wind is rushing all around him. He blinks and he's in Louis' room, on his bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows. "One second," Louis says. He throws open his bedroom door, but before it even shuts again, he's back, a bag of chips in one hand, two bottles of drink in the other. Harry raises his eyebrows when Louis sets the drinks and chips on his bedside table, climbing on the bed and propping against the pillow. Louis grins, shrugging. "Another movie night."

Harry smiles, pulling his legs into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry wakes up alone in Louis' giant bed, surrounded by covers and pillows. He frowns, rubbing at his eyes, glancing over towards the clock, only to see that he is awak a few minutes before the alarm is actually set to go off. 

Where'd Louis go? Harry thinks to himself. He listens closely for any noises to tell him where Louis disappeared too, thinking maybe he went to the bathroom, but he doesn't hear anything from that direction. The frown on his face deepens as he sits up and swings his feet over the edge of the bed, shivering as they make contact with the cold floor. Then he hears Louis speaking, coming from the other side of the bedroom door, his voice sounding angry. 

"Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck about what they want. This is about what I want, and I want him." Louis grits out. 

Harry tilts his head, confused. Does he mean want him as in wants to eat him or wants him like he likes him? Who even is him? 

Someone else speaks up and it takes Harry a minute to realize the voice belongs to Zayn, the one who's technically his boss. "I know, mate. I know. Just be careful, alright?" 

"I will." 

The voices die out and footsteps sound, so Harry quickly jumps back under the covers, closing his eyes. The door open and then softly shuts. Light footsteps make their way towards the bed, and a body climbs in behind him, wrapping their arms around his waist. Despite the uncomfortableness (and slight jealousy) Harry feels at having Louis so close after he just admitted he likes someone, Harry's body automatically snuggles back against Louis, the movement causing Louis t o release a happy sigh into Harry's neck. 

The alarm sounds then, making Harry jump and Louis quickly soothe him while simultaneously reaching forward and hitting the off button. "Good morning, love." Louis says happily, his voice slightly muffled. 

"Morning," Harry replies, his voice deeper than normal due to sleep. "And before you ask, yes I'm doing my chores today." 

Louis pouts, Harry can feel it against the side of his neck, but nods his head, his hair tickling Harry's chin. "Unfortunately I can't help you today. Well this morning at least. Mum wants to have a meeting with me to discuss something." 

Harry hums, his eyes slowly reclosing. "Have fun with that." 

Louis snorts, but otherwise stays silent, his eyes beginning to shut as well. Harry allows the extra rest for a moment, before he jerks away, sitting upright. Louis pouts up at him, rubbing his eyes. 

"If I stay there, I'll fall asleep and we both have things to do." 

"They can wait." Louis whines, opening his arms up towards Harry. 

"Louis." 

"Fine," He sighs, sitting up, stretching his arms back as a yawn escapes him. The two of them climb out of the bed and Harry goes to walk out of the room, but Louis grabs his arm and steers him to the dresser. "You need help dressing yourself or something?" Harry asks with raised eyebrows. "I need to go get ready to do my chores." 

Louis ignores Harry's remarks, digging through the second drawer until he pulls out a dark blue shirt, handing it out to Harry. "Wear this so you'll smell like me." 

"I can't wear that, Lou." 

"Why not?" Louis demands, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. 

"Because we have uniforms, and if anyone breaks uniforms they get beaten." Harry says. 

Louis' eyes darken. "No one better even think of laying a hand on you." He growls out, his fangs peeking out. "I'll kill them." 

Harry's heartbeat quickens and Louis quickly shakes his head, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. "Sorry." He whispers. 

"It's alright." Harry replies just as quietly. 

Louis shakes his head, opening his eyes. Harry's thankful to see them that gorgeous blue again. "I scared you. That's not okay, H." 

Harry opens his mouth, but sighs. He steps in closer and wraps his arms around Louis, hugging him. "It's okay." 

Louis' body relaxes as he wraps his arms around Harry, laying his cheek against the boy's curls. "Do we still have to move?" He asks after a moment. 

Harry laughs, pulling away from the hug. "Unfortunately we do." 

Louis smiles. Then his face turns serious. "Wear my shirt please. And if anyone tries anything, come to me. I'll take care of them." 

"And what if its during the meeting with your mum?" 

"How about this? You don't even have to try to find me. Just say my name and I'll be there." Louis promises, staring into Harry's eyes. 

"Okay." 

 

Harry finishes all of his chores without any word from Louis. He actually feels a bit sad, though once again he isn't quite sure why. He hesitates, debating on if he should just go to his bed, or go up to Louis' room and see if he's in there. Finally he decides fuck it and begins walking up the stairs to Louis' room. 

When he makes it to Louis' floor, he notices the door is wide open, which startles him considering Louis told him he always keeps his door locked shut. 

He walks up to the door, glancing around the room. His eyes widen when he sees Louis in the far right corner. "Louis?" He calls out softly, nervously. 

Louis pulls away from the girl's neck when he hears Harry's voice, blood dripping down his chin. The girl falls limply to the floor, landing near his feet, while Louis looks towards Harry, his eyes black with black veins protruding all around them. "Harry," He replies just as soft, stepping around the girl to walk over to Harry. 

Harry shakes his head though, taking a step back. Louis frowns, but stops, wiping his mouth with his shirt. "Sorry you had to see that." Louis mutters, glancing down at the floor. Harry can see his eyes returning to their normal color, his fangs having already disappeared. 

Harry swallows around the lump in his throat, shaking his head. "It's okay. Um.. Is she...?" Harry trails off, shivering. 

Louis knows what he's asking. Instead of verbally answering the question, he looks shamefully down towards the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"O-okay. I think I'm going to sleep in my room tonight, if that's okay." Harry mumbles quietly. Louis' head jerks up to face him. He looks like he wants to argue, but instead he nods. Harry gives a weak smile and turns to leave the room, stopping when Louis speaks. 

"C-can I see you tomorrow?" 

"You can do whatever you want, Prince Louis." Harry says quietly, before he exits the room, the door shutting behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

But Louis doesn't try to talk to him the next day, or even the next. Harry goes about his days like he usually did before he met Louis, only a bit more sad than normal. 

On his third day of radio silent Louis, he's heading to his room, when he's stopped by a hand around his wrist. A cold hand. 

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Harry turns around and throws his arms around Louis' neck, hugging him. "Louis!" 

"Hello gorgeous." Louis replies, a smile coming on his face. He leans down to press a kiss on Harry's jaw, and pulls back. "Would you come up to my room with me? Please?" He adds in a pout, widening his eyes and blinking his lashes innocently. As if Harry was going to say no. 

"Lead the way." Harry replies, gesturing for Louis to go first. But instead Louis throws Harry (gently) over his shoulder and races up the stairs. 

Once they stop and Louis sets Harry on his feet, Harry lets out a groan, closing his eyes and laying his head against Louis' chest, trying not to get sick. 

"Sorry, love." Louis apologizes, placing a kiss atop the boy's curls. "You alright?" 

"Fine," Harry responds once the queasiness passes, pulling back. "Why is your room so dark?" Harry frowns, squinting his eyes and looking around the room. Once his eyes adjust to the darkness, he lets out a gasp, covering his mouth. "What is this for, Louis?" 

Louis sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "My way of apologizing," Louis answers. 

Louis has moved the couch completely out of the room. In its place, sits a table piled high with various food. There's a bouquet of roses in the center of the table, and about five unlit candles around them. 

Louis grabs Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers, and leads him to the table. He lets go of Harry's hand and pulls out the chair for him to sit in, then walks around to the chair on the other side of the table and sits down in it. He pulls a lighter out of nowhere and lights all of the candles, creating a warm and romantic glow over the two. Then he throws the lighter over his shoulder and stretches his hand across the table, palm facing up. Harry takes it with a smile and a blush. 

And then Harry remembers what Louis just said. "Way of apologizing? Apologizing for what?" 

"For what you saw the other day." 

"There's nothing to apologize for." Harry replies. 

"But there is, love. I scared you." Louis speaks softly, eyes showing regret. 

"It's-" 

"Please don't say 'it's okay'. I scared you, H. That isn't okay." He lets out a sigh. "I never meant for you to see me like that. Not yet at least." 

"Really, Lou. It's okay. Yes, I was a bit scared at first, but honestly, for some reason I was more scared when you didn't come find me the next day." A frown comes on Harry's lips. 

Louis smiles softly across the table at the boy. "Thought you might want a day or two away from me. Plus I wanted to plan this. I made you food. Well actually I got the cook to make you food considering... Well, considering I can't cook." 

"Thank you." Harry gives the vampire a smile, dimples popping out. 

"Anything for you, lovely." Louis replies, smiling back, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

The two begin eating the meal Louis got the cook to make for them, chatting and laughing throughout the whole thing. Harry tells Louis some of his jokes, and Louis teases him about every single one of them, despite never failing to laugh every time. Once they both finish eating, Louis stands up from the tables, which in turn pulls Harry up since their hands are still laced together, and bends over to blow out all the candles. Harry whines, squinting his eyes again at the sudden darkness. "What was that for, Lou? I can't see in the dark like you can." 

Suddenly Louis' mouth is right beside Harry's ear, his cold breath fanning out across Harry's skin. "Shh, pretty." Louis' hands wrap around the backs of Harry's thighs and lift him up, causing Harry to squeal and grip onto Louis' neck. Louis walks over to the bed and sets him down against the pillows, moving to stand back up, but Harry doesn't let go of his neck. 

Louis lets out a chuckle, rubbing his thumb against Harry's cheekbone. "I'll be right back, Haz. I was just going to turn the lights on so you can see." 

Harry shakes his head, tugging Louis on the bed beside him, curling up against him while simultaneously burying his head in the crook of Louis' neck. 

"I thought you wanted to see, lovely." Louis teases him, all while wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and holding him flush against him. 

"'M fine," Harry answers, his eyes fluttering shut in contentment. The silence stretches for a bit, before Harry speaks up again. "Vampires eat human food?" 

"We can if we want too. It doesn't do anything for us though, so vampires don't really bother with it." Louis explains. He presses his nose against his curls, breathing in his scent. 

"So why did you eat human food if it doesn't do anything for you?" 

"Wanted to eat it with you." 

"I guess that's better than wanting to eat me." Harry teases. 

Louis' whole body goes rigid though. He pulls away from Harry, making Harry's eyes open up, although he still isn't able to see anything. 

"I would never drink from you." Louis speaks lowly, serious. His eyes search Harry's, though he knows Harry can't see him. 

"I was just kidding, Louis." Harry tells him. 

"Please don't joke around about something like that." Louis whispers, leaning forward until his forehead rests against Harry's. 

"Sorry." Harry whispers back. His eyes have adjusted enough that he can make out the features of Louis' face. Louis being so close also helps. 

"It's okay." Louis replies. His voice sounds slightly breathless. The air around them seems to change, seems to get more electrified. Harry swallows thickly as Louis' pupils dilate. Louis inches his head closer and Harry lets his eyes fall shut. Right before their lips touch, Louis jerks back, shaking his head. Harry's eyes shoot open, staring at Louis in confusion and slight hurt. Louis stares back, guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, H. I can't." 

"Oh." Harry mumbles. "It's, uh. It's okay. Um, I should probably..." Harry points towards the door, quickly climbing off of the bed and heading towards it. He barely makes it a full step before he feels the front of Louis' body press against his back, his arms wrapping around his waist. 

He feels Louis' lips press against the side of his ear, hears him whisper. "I let you walk out of here once, I'm not doing it again, doll." 

"But-" 

Louis cuts him off. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, believe me I do, I just... I don't want to do it with you not knowing everything you'd be getting into." 

Harry turns around in Louis' arms to face him, looking blindly to where he thinks Louis' eyes are. "Then explain everything to me." 

"I will, but-" 

It's Harry's turn to cut Louis off. "Some other time, right?" 

Louis sighs. "Sorry, Hazza. Everything I have to explain will be a lot for you to take in and I don't want to scare you off." 

Harry fiddles with the hem of Louis' shirt to avoid his eyes, knowing the vampire has no problem seeing him. "When do you think you'll explain it?" 

"Soon," He presses a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Very soon. I promise. I just want to make sure you trust me and won't freak out before I tell you. Please still stay the night with me?" 

"Alright." Harry sighs. The two of them climb back in the bed, Louis helping Harry get back in without hurting himself in the dark, and also Louis making sure to trap Harry between his body and the wall. They fall asleep, heads pressed in each other's necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to post this a couple of days ago. I think I overuse pet names lmao. Anyways thanks to everyone reading this and commenting <3 I love reading your comments xx 
> 
> Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
> Tumblr: larrylashtonmalum


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate that fucking thing." Louis hisses, glaring over at the now-silent alarm clock. 

Harry giggles sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists, causing Louis to coo and pinch his cheeks. Harry slaps his hands away and sits up, yawning and stretching his arms back. "I'm sure it hates you too." 

"Rude." Louis pouts, remaining curled up in the blankets as Harry climbs out of bed. "You're wearing my clothes again, right?" 

"I wasn't really planning on it," Harry answers, turning around to look at the vampire. 

"But I want you to smell like me." 

"Fine." Harry drawls out, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But i get to pick out what shirt." 

"Deal. But make it a long sleeve, it's kind of chilly in the house today and I don't want my baby getting sick." 

Harry agrees, walking to the drawer Louis points to, picking out a cute sweater. 

"I brought a couple pairs of your jeans up here too. They should be in the next drawer." 

Harry follows Louis' instructions, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and closing the drawer. He takes the clothes to the bathroom and quickly changes, exiting minutes later. 

Right when he walks out, Louis is at the door, quickly pulling a black beanie over his hair. 

"It's not that cold, Louis." Harry laughs, but adjusts the hat. He grabs his white converse from where he took them off the night before, along with a pair of socks Louis throws at him, and pulls them both on. 

"You look so cuddly." Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry when he's done and pulling him into a hug. "Come back to bed and let me cuddle you, please." 

"Sorry, love." Harry giggles, dimples in full force as he pulls away from the hug. 

Louis looks at him, eyes wide. "I want to be sad that you won't cuddle me, but you just called me love so it's kind of hard to." 

A faint blush comes on Harry's cheeks. "Shush. I need to go though." 

Louis pouts, but nods. After a couple seconds he leans in to kiss Harry's cheek, at the same time that Harry finally gets the courage to lean in and kiss his, resulting in their lips brushing against each other. Louis pulls back immediately, but it's too late. "Fuck!" He exclaims, tugging harshly on his hair, closing his eyes. 

"S-Sorry." Harry quickly apologizes, stumbling over his words along with his feet as he tries to back up. "I know you didn't want to- I'm sorry." 

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you, Harry." Louis sighs, opening his eyes and looking into Harry's. "I just wanted you to know everything first. So you could decide for yourself if that's what you wanted to do." 

"It's just a kiss though, Lou." Harry whispers. 

"But it isn't." 

Harry lets out a sigh, but doesn't offer anything more. 

Louis speaks again after a moment, another sigh escaping him. "I don't have time to explain it right now, unfortunately, but you're gonna stay in here again, right?" 

"'Course." 

"I'll explain it then." 

 

"Okay, Harry, what the hell is going on?" Niall stops Harry on his way to the kitchen, a firm grip on his shoulder. 

"What do you mean?" Harry questions, confused. 

"I mean exactly what I said. You're out of uniform for the second time now. I've caught you walking down the stairs twice now and servants aren't allowed above this floor. Oh, and the Prince came to me last night asking me to cook a meal for two, then I see him taking you upstairs a little while later. What is going on, Harry?" Niall demands. Then his eyes go wide, a panicked look taking over his face as he shakes Harry's shoulders. "You didn't agree to becoming his blood servant, did you? It's not worth the extra money. If you family is still needing help, I have extra I can spare-" 

Harry cuts Niall off, giving his best friend a smile. "Niall, I'm okay, I promise. No, I didn't agree to be a blood servant." Harry explains in an effort to calm the blond down. 

But Niall's expression doesn't relax. "He's forcing you?!" 

"No, Niall." Harry sighs. "In no way is Louis forcing me to do anything." 

"Good, because I don't care if he is a vamp- Wait, Louis? You're on a first name basis with him?" Niall cocks a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Harry pauses, unsure if Louis wants other people to know that he is allowed to call him by his name. "Uh, yeah?" 

"Are you asking me or telling me?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Harry, what is going on between you two?" Niall pleads, his arms dropping to his sides. 

"Honestly," Harry begins. "I really don't know. But I'm not against it." 

"How long have you guys been talking?" 

"Maybe a week now." Harry says, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to remember how long it's been. 

"Woah." Niall says, his own eyebrows furrowing. "How did it start?" 

"Niall, I have to clean the kitchen." 

Niall lets out a sigh, shoving the curly haired boy towards the kitchen. "I'm finished with my chores for today, so I'll help. Start talking." 

So Harry tells him everything, starting from when he first bumped into Louis, up until just this morning. The two of them clean the kitchen throughout the whole story, and they finish shortly after Harry's story. 

"So you're sleeping in his room tonight, right?" Niall asks when they're walking out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Let's go to your room." 

"Um, Niall? What part of staying in his room tonight did you miss?" 

Niall shakes his head, rolling his eyes towards his best friend. "I know you are. But if you don't come straight up I'm sure he'll come get you. I want to see how he treats you, gotta make sure he treats my best friend right. As I was saying earlier, I don't care that he's a vampire, you deserve the absolute best and I'm going to make sure you get it. Although as smitten as he sounds, I'm sure he does." 

"Thanks, Ni." 

Together the two of them walk to Harry's room, walking over to his bed and sitting down on it. Niall lays back and grabs the back of Harry's (Louis') shirt, tugs him back and plops his head on Harry's stomach. "Wow, you're comfortable." 

"Uh, Harry?" A voice calls from the doorway, making Harry, Niall, and the two other people in the room look over, only to see Louis, his eyes narrowed towards Niall. 

"Lou- I mean, Prince." Harry replies quietly. 

Louis' eyes turn to him then, narrow even more at the name, but he doesn't comment. Harry shoves Niall's head off of his stomach and sits up, walks over to Louis. Everyone follows him with their eyes until he gets to Louis, then they quickly drop their eyes to the ground. 

"Let's go, darling." Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand and quickly leading him out of the doorway, but not before sending one last glare Niall's way. 

He doesn't say anything the whole walk to his room, not until the door is shut and locked and they're sitting on Louis' bed. "Why were you talking to the cook?" 

"Niall? He's my friend, best friend actually." 

"Do you like him?" 

Louis' question catches Harry off guard. He shakes his head, pulling a disgusted expression at the thought of dating Niall. 

"Good." Louis whispers, leaning in closer. His eyes flicker down to Harry's lips and he licks his own. Then he looks back up to Harry's, eyes dark. "Because you're mine." 

Without wasting another second he crashes his lips against Harry's, cupping his cheek with one hand while reaching up and tangling the other in the boy's curls. Louis leans over even further, pushing Harry back against the pillows and crawling on top of him. Harry groans against his mouth when he pulls on a curl. 

Before the kiss can get any more heated, Louis breaks away, resting his forehead against Harry's and moving his hands to Harry's hips. "What was that for?" Harry gasps out, breathless. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm totally not. I just thought you weren't going to kiss me until after you explained everything." 

Louis shrugs, breathing heavily as well. At least I'm not the only one affected, Harry thinks to himself. "I kind of already have kissed you though. Besides, like I said, you're mine." He presses another quick kiss to Harry's lips before he rolls off, onto his back, pulling Harry into his side. "Now, bed time." 

"But you still haven't explained." 

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, yeah? It's Sunday so you have the whole day off and that way we have plenty of time to talk about everything." 

"Fine. But can we at least change into pajamas?" Harry pouts. "Skinny jeans aren't exactly comfortable to sleep in." 

Louis chuckles, but climbs off the bed to walk over to his dresser. He pulls out two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts, throwing one of each to Harry, who climbs off the bed to go to the bathroom. 

Five minutes later both boys climb back into bed and, with one last sweet kiss, they fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When morning comes around, Louis is, surprising, up before Harry. Louis shifts so he's on his side, facing the curly haired boy. A smile takes over his face when Harry cuddles closer in his sleep, his face pressing into Louis' throat, and his hands loosely grip onto Louis' shirt.

Louis reaches up to run his fingers through the boy's curls, tilting his head forward to burrow his nose into said curls, breathing in deeply. His boy smells strongly of apples, with a hint of cinnamon. It's a very intoxicating scent, a very powerful scent as well; it alone can calm him down from his deepest pits of angers, his darkest moments. Moments that he seems to be having a lot of here lately. 

Harry shifts, his face pulling away and his eyes fluttering open, blinking repetitively to waken himself up, while his hands loose their grip on the shirt. 

"Good morning, pretty." Louis greets softly, causing Harry's emerald eyes to focus in on him.

"Mornin', Lou." Harry returns the greeting, a yawn stretching his lips midway through, his nose crinkling up in such a way it causes Louis to coo and grab ahold of his cheeks, leaning in to peck the tip of Harry's nose. Harry giggles, pushing back against Louis' chest until the vampire lays his head back on the pillow, only to tangle his fingers in his shirt again. Louis smiles, his hands sliding down to wrap around Harry's waist, holding the boy firmly against him. "We're still going to talk today, right?" Harry asks quietly, his eyes shifting to face the duvet covering the bed instead of the blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yes." Louis answers just as quietly. "Whenever you're ready to begin."

"Do you mind if I run down to eat breakfast real quick before we start? I'll hurry."

"Not at all. If you want, you can just bring it up here to eat." Louis supplies, watching as Harry sends a dimpled-smile (Louis barely manages to resist poking one) and pulls the covers from his body, crawling down towards the end of the bed to climb off. Harry pauses, his hand on the doorknob, and turns back to face Louis. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you though. Zayn's bringing me my breakfast."

Harry frowns at the answer, shifting on his feet. He's pretty sure he knows what Louis means by bringing breakfast. He doesn't say anything more though, simply nods and turns on his heel, unlocking the door and shoving it open, shutting it once he's in the hallway.

He walks down the stairs that are quickly becoming very familiar to him, making his way over to the kitchen, where Mary and Niall along with a few other people Harry doesn't know the name of.

"Good morning, son." Mary greets Harry with a smile, wiping her free hand across her forehead while her other is busy stirring something.

"Harry! Mornin', lad." Niall speaks, the food in his mouth becoming visible.

Harry scrunches his nose up in disgust at his best friend. "Don't speak with your mouth full, ya nasty."

"Yes, mum." Niall teases, after he swallows his mouthful, of course.

Harry rolls his eyes, dimpling. He steals a strawberry from Niall, propping up against the counter next to him.

"So how are you spending your day off today, Harry? Niall over here said he's sleeping the day away." Mary asks, turning her head briefly to face him.

"Probably the same, honestly." Harry lies, his eyes going straight to the floor.

Niall nudges him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Probably because I'm not telling the truth." Harry whispers back.

"I still want to meet him, you know. Like meet him officially instead of having him glaring at me from across the room."

Harry snorts at the reminder. "I'll talk to him about it maybe."

"Maybe?"

Mary speaks up, unintentionally cutting the conversation short. "So, Harry, are you down here for the same reason Niall is?"

"Is that reason breakfast?" Harry asks sheepishly.

Mary laughs, as color fills Harry's cheeks. "When isn't Niall's reason for food? Your breakfast shall be done in just another minute. I already served breakfast to them."

Most vampires in the castle choose to eat human meals, although never the Royals, along with a glass of blood to actually fill them. The blood they drink is usually cut straight from the source. Many accidents have been known to happen as far as them getting too excited and taking too much. That's another reason why the Royals are willing to take in so many slaves.

There's so many vampires in the castle, so the Royals split everyone up into several different groups, each group assigned a certain amount to cook for. For Harry, his group is Niall, Mary, a teenage girl named Lexi (who Harry and Niall actually despise), and a man named John. Groups usually switch the cook out each day, but Mary loves cooking so much, she refuses to switch. She cooks all the meals, except for when she isn't feeling well, plus extra for Niall and Harry everyday because she loves them like her own. In return, the group tries to split up the rest of her chores. Lexi always tries to fight doing her part.

"Oh, no rush, Mary." Harry sends a smile, one that quickly fades when he thinks about the fact Zayn is probably in Louis' room, Louis feeding from his neck.

"Stop biting your lip so hard," Mary scolds, reaching out to flick Harry's nose; the exact spot Louis kissed earlier. "You'll make it bleed!"

Harry immediately releases his lip, having not even realized he was doing it to begin with. "Sorry."

"Breakfast is ready, boys."

Both Niall and Harry grab plates when Mary exits the kitchen to go back to her room until she has to get ready to begin making lunch, digging into what she made us; pancakes and sausage.

Lexi walks in, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She perks up at the sight of food. "Mary made us food?"

"Mary made us food," Niall corrects, waving his hand that isn't holding the plate between him and his best friend. They literally have this same conversation once a day.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She walks over to a chair near the table and plops down, her brown eyes following every move the two boys make. It's creepy.

Once the boys are finished making their plates along with a glass of apple juice, they exit the kitchen together, no food left behind. "Are you eating with me or with him?" Niall asks.

Harry bites his bottom lip again, green eyes darting to his best friend, then towards the staircase they're quickly approaching. "I can eat with you."

"Or you can do both, and we can go up to his room to eat." Niall suggests, smiling brightly.

Harry laughs, shaking his head. "I'll ask him if he'll meet you, Ni."

"Fine, fine. I can wait a bit longer to meet him I guess." Niall teases. He shoves Harry over to the stairs. "Now go, your Prince is waiting." He wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously at the end of his sentence.

"See you later, Niall." Harry calls out, heading up the stairs. 

Louis' door is still shut, so Harry tries to move the drink and plate in a way he'd be able to knock on the door. "Come in, H." Louis calls out before he can.

"Don't know if I can open it," Harry giggles. He hears Louis chuckle, and then the door is being opened. Louis steps to the side and gestures for Harry to walk in, shutting the door once he is in. "How'd you know it was me?" Harry asks, glancing around the room to see if Zayn is still in here, only to find nothing.

"Your scent, love." Louis answers, and Harry bites back a smile at the term of endearment. Louis takes the plate from Harry and walks over to the bed, sliding over to the middle. Harry follows behind him, climbing up and setting his glass on the bedside table. Louis hands him back the plate and he sets it down on the bed in front of him, grabbing his plastic fork and cutting off a piece of pancake. "Has Zayn brought you breakfast yet?" Harry asks curiously.

"Not yet. He came up while you were getting yours to tell me he had to go get mine." Louis answers. Harry frowns in confusion, but doesn't press on the matter. 

Louis moves so he's laying on his side, his body curling towards Harry, his face pressing into the boy's thigh. "You're warm."

"And you're cold." Harry retorts, shivering slightly. The vampire doesn't feel as cold to him now as he did when they first met, but he still is fairly cold.

"Too cold?" Louis asks, his eyes closing.

"No."

Harry continues to eat his breakfast, occasionally sipping his juice. Sometime between the first bite and the last, Harry's free hand falls to Louis' hair, brushing through it.

Setting his plate on the table next to his empty glass, he calls out Louis' name. When Louis doesn't answer, Harry frowns, peering down at the vampire, only to find he's asleep.

The only movement Harry makes is to lean back against the pillows, careful not to joust the sleeping vampire on his thigh.

A knock on Louis' door sounds before he can get too comfortable. Instantly Louis wakes up, his head jerking towards the door, his body tenses. He relaxes when he realizes who it is. "It's just Zayn, love." Louis says, leaning up to press a quick kiss to the boy's mouth, before climbing over him and padding over to the door.

"Should I like... step out for a minute?" Harry asks, rubbing his arms.

Louis stops, his hand curled around the doorknob, and turns his head back to Harry, frowning in confusion. "No."

"Oh." Harry mumbles. Louis pulls open the door, while Harry climbs out of bed anyways, heading towards the bathroom, out of Zayn's sight.

Harry goes to the sink and turns the water on, grabbing his toothbrush and toothbrush. He takes his time, thoroughly cleaning his teeth, then rinsing off his toothbrush. He really doesn't want to walk back out there, see Louis feeding from Zayn, but he can't push it off any longer. He listens momentarily for any noises to give away if he's still drinking, but there's no sounds. He sighs, grasping the doorknob and twisting it open, only to find Louis propped up on the pillows, a metal travel mug in his hand, sipping something through a black straw. Harry narrows his eyes at the object in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

Louis chuckles, taking one last sip before placing the mug on the table, Harry's empty plate and glass gone. He beckons Harry over to him by opening his arms up, placing a kiss atop the boy's head once Harry is curled against him. "I said you didn't need to leave the room, baby."

Harry hums, color rushing to his cheeks at the new term of endearment. "I know."

"But you still did."

Harry brings his hands up to grip Louis' shirt, a new form of comfort for him. "I didn't want to see you feeding from him." He admits quietly after a minute, before making a move to scoot away from the vampire.

But Louis refuses to let him move even a centimeter, tightening his grip on the boy all while being careful not to hurt him. He begins pressing sporadic kisses all over the boy's face, until Harry relaxes and stops trying to push away. Louis smiles, ending his kissing spree with a kiss on Harry's lips, but Harry pulls away when he tries deepening it, his nose wrinkling. "You taste like blood."

Louis bursts out laughing, throwing his head back. Once his laughing fit ceases, he apologizes, though the smile is still tugging at his lips. "Sorry, pretty."

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, burrowing his head into Louis' throat.

"I didn't feed from him. Zayn, I mean." Louis confesses after a while of silence. Harry pulls back to see his face, finding blue eyes on the ceiling, though they quickly dart to his own emerald ones. "By bringing me breakfast I meant that," He nods his head towards the metal mug. "It's blood, which I'm sure you know, but it's bagged blood, donated blood. I don't feed straight from humans anymore, not since I first saw you."

"Why?" It falls from his mouth without him meaning to say it.

Louis smiles, a smile that doesn't meet his eyes. "Guess it's time for that talk, huh?"

"Is it bad?" Harry whispers.

"I really hope you don't think it is." Is Louis' vague answer. Then he sighs. "I really don't know where to start." 

Harry patiently waits for the man to get his thoughts in order, choosing to press himself even closer, nosing Louis' throat.

"Basically," Louis starts. "You're my mate."

Harry freezes, pulling away to look him in the face, showing Louis the confused expression on his face, though Louis isn't even facing him anymore. "What? What does that mean?" 

"Mate as in soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

When Louis nods and still doesn't face him, Harry reaches over and pokes his cheek until he turns his head. Once he finally does, Harry leans forward and pressing a quick kiss to his mouth.

"I'm not mad or upset, just confused. Explain?" Harry asks softly, staring into his eyes. 

"Explain the whole soulmate thing?"

"Please."

"Basically every vampire has a soulmate. Most vampires usually end up having another vampire as their soulmate though, so barely any humans know about." Louis explains. Harry opens his mouth, then quickly closes it. "If you have any questions, ask them please." Louis encourages.

"I just- how do you know that I'm your mate? Not that I don't believe you, just how do you know?"

"A vampire finds their mate by smell, and confirms it by touch. If you were a vampire, that would confirm it for you too, but with you being a human, instead of a touch, a kiss does."

"So that's why you didn't want to kiss me." Harry realizes, eyes widening. 

Louis smiles softly, nodding. "Like I said, I wanted you to be aware of what you were getting yourself into. But that didn't exactly happen, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Lou. It was my fault it happened, and honestly even if I would have known, I still would have kissed you." Harry admits shyly.

Louis beams, burying his head into his boy's neck and inhaling deeply, a small blush tinging his cheeks.

"But what exactly is going to happen now?"

"Usually about 24 hours after the first kiss, the human begins getting, well for lack of a better word, clingy. Whereas, it's after the first touch for the vampire." Louis explains, pulling back. "It doesn't ever really go away, you just learn to control it." 

"So have you learned to control it?" Harry teases. 

Louis chuckles. "Not even close, love." 

"Is there anything that would help us control it?" Harry inquires. 

"Well there is one thing," Louis answers, rubbing the back of his neck. 

When Louis doesn't explain more, Harry raises his eyebrows. "And that thing is?" 

"Claiming." Louis sighs. "A vampire claims their mate by biting right here." He taps the spot at the base of Harry's throat, right above his collarbone. "And if the other mate was a vampire, they'd bite back. Since you're a human, the only way to accept the claim would be.. well, making love after I bit you." 

"Oh." Harry's cheeks go bright red, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yep." Louis responds just as awkwardly. "Um, any other questions?" 

"Oh, um. So that day we bumped into each other, was it because you just smelled me and was wanting to confirm?" Harry asks, the heat in his cheeks slowly going down. 

"Well, I was wanting to confirm, yes. But I'd smelled you way before that, almost two months before that." Louis answers. 

"Why'd you wait so long to confirm it?" 

"Wanted to find out more about you first." Louis cheeks darken, and he ducks to hide against Harry's throat. "And I was kind of scared to talk to you." 

"What? Why?" Harry gently tugs on the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck until he pulls back so Harry can see his face. 

"I didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset you, plus I figured you were scared of me from all the rumors. Honestly I really didn't even think you'd talk to me." 

"I was kind of scared of you truthfully. But you were really nice." 

"Thank you, beautiful." Louis kisses Harry's forehead. "Do you think that's enough of the heavy stuff for today, or is there anything else you'd like to know?" 

"No, that's enough for today." Harry pauses. "Well actually one more question." Harry gives a sheepish smile. 

"And that is?" 

"My friend, Niall, wants to meet you. Can he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update xx   
> What'd you think of this chapter? (:


	9. Chapter 9

Harry practically runs down the stairs, all the way to his room, over to Niall's bed, where the blond lays. "Ni!" 

Niall hums in acknowledgement, refusing to open his eyes just yet.

"Louis said he'd love to meet you." Harry tells him. Niall's eyelids open, revealing his bright blue eyes.

"When? Now?"

"Whenever you want, I guess." Harry shrugs. Niall holds his hands out, throwing them all about until Harry grabs them and pulls him up. "Lazy arse," He teases. Niall sticks his tongue out in retaliation.

"Let's go."

Niall gestures for Harry to begin walking, following him as he goes up the stairs, into Louis' room. Louis stands up from the bed upon seeing them enter. He gestures towards the couch, already heading over to it.

Louis sits down with his back leaning against the right arm, grabbing Harry's hips and gently pulling him down beside him on the couch. Niall takes a seat, leaning his back against the other arm, while Harry situates himself, leaning his back against Louis' chest. "Hello." Louis nods once towards Niall, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls before hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder.

Niall doesn't respond, choosing instead to stare daggers at Louis, who actually shifts _nervously_. Harry snorts, immediately covering his mouth, his emerald eyes widening when both his best friend and soulmate turn to look at him, their eyebrows raising.

"What's so funny?" Niall demands, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry says. "It's just kind of funny how the Prince of Vampires is afraid of my best friend."

"Your best friend is quite scary," Louis comments, leaning further back, his arms pulling Harry with him.

"Flattery will get you no where," Niall turns his glare back to Louis. He pauses, tilting his head to the side. "Actually flattery will get you everywhere, but. Anyways." Niall shakes his head. "So what are your intentions with my best friend."

Harry turns his head to face the vampire, curious of his answer. "Harry's my soulmate." Louis says simply. Harry's eyes widen in surprise, having not been expecting Louis to tell anyone else that although extremely happy he did, but Louis ignores it, his cerulean eyes trained on Niall.

Niall's eyebrows come together, confusion clear on his face. "Soul.... mate?" He sounds out the word carefully.

"Yeah." Louis nods, his hair tickling Harry's cheek. "Most humans don't know about soulmates, because most soulmates are other vampires."

Niall's gaze flickers back and forth between the duo, finally coming to a stop on Harry. "Is this a joke?"

Harry shakes his head. "It's not."

Niall studies his face, looking for any telltale signs that his best friend is lying (Harry never has been a good liar), and when he finds none, Niall is hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out less than an hour ago, Ni." Harry tells him softly. "Plus I wasn't sure if Louis wanted anyone to know."

"I want everyone to know." Louis whispers into Harry's ear, pressing a kiss against it before pulling back. Harry holds back a whimper, shifting closer to Louis. 

Niall smiles softly at the pair, before his eyes light up. "That's why you tried killing me with your eyes the other day, Prince!"

"Sorry about that. Got jealous." Louis at least has the decency to look embarrassed. "No more of that Prince stuff though, call me Louis."

"It's fine, it's cute actually." Niall chuckles. "Are you sure?"

"Course. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine, and friends don't have to call me Prince." Louis smiles at the blond.

Niall returns the smile, nodding. He stands up from the couch, stretching out his hand. Louis takes it, shaking it once. Niall's hand returns to his side, whereas Louis' returns to Harry's waist. "Well it was nice to meet you, Louis. I'm gonna go back to the room now though, it's time for a nap."

Louis chuckles, "Nice to meet you too."

Harry hesitates, before following him out to the hall. "So?" He asks quietly, aware Louis can still hear their conversation whether he wants to eavesdrop or not due to his accelerated hearing.

"I like him. He's nice, and anyone with eyes can see he really really likes you. He treats you like a king... or is it queen?" Niall teases, laughing loudly when Harry rolls his eyes. "All jokes aside, he's perfect for you. Which I guess is why you guys are soulmates. You'll have to explain that to me in more detail sometime."

"I will, Ni. See you."

Niall heads down the stairs and Harry turns around and walks back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Louis' laying down on the couch now, and Harry can't round it fast enough, laying down on top of him and pressing their mouths together. Louis pulls away, his breathing slightly heavy. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining. At all."

"Just wanted to kiss you," Harry hides his face against Louis' throat, feeling his cheeks heating up. "I think the clinginess is starting, because, like, I missed you a little and I was literally 5 feet away."

Louis lets out a laugh, his arms tightening around Harry's waist. "I missed you too, _queen_."

"I'm gonna kill him." Harry mutters under his breath.

"Don't kill him, I actually liked him." Louis jokes.

Harry's body goes rigid. He knows Louis doesn't mean it like that, he really does, but this whole soulmate thing is messing with him and he feels, _jealous_.

Louis, feeling his boy tensing up, quickly realizes his mistake and backtracks. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that, darlin'. I'm sorry." He begins pressing kisses wherever he can reach until Harry calms down, which he slowly does.

Harry shakes his head. "Overreacted, sorry. Clinginess is definitely settling in."

Louis laughs, leaning in for a kiss. "It's alright, love. I've been clingy since before I even met you."

Harry smiles, letting his eyelids flutter shut. "Hey, Lou?" He calls out a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" 

"How come you're not cold to me anymore? Like your skin doesn't feel cold like it did when we first met."

"Another part of the soulmate bond. The more time I spend with you, the warmer I begin feeling to you. It's kind of like you adjusting to me. If our first kiss would have waited a bit longer, it would have took longer for me to feel warm to you. But once we kissed, it pushed it along quicker." Louis explains. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so, yeah." Harry nods. "So you only feel warm to me? Like if you touched another human, your skin would be cold to them?"

"Freezing," Louis agrees.

"Good," Harry smiles, nosing along Louis' jawline.

Louis' laugh echoes throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thank you for all the comments <3   
> These nicknamessss, I think darling is probably my favorite tbh


	10. Chapter 10

Harry presses his face further into the vampire's throat, whining. "I don't want to get up." 

"Then don't." 

"I don't want to leave you." Harry continues.

Louis runs his fingers through his boy's curls. "Then stay with me."

"I don't want to go do chores."

"Then don't." Louis repeats.

Harry sighs contently, shutting his eyes. He enjoys the moment, before saying. "I still have to get up though, love."

"I know." Louis sighs. He loosens his grip on Harry's waist, pulls his hand from his hair.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Follow you around." Louis answers.

"Stalker," Harry jokes, pulling back so he can see Louis' face.

"Your stalker." Louis grins. He leans in, his lips capturing Harry's in a kiss.

Harry allows it momentarily, but pulls back when Louis tries deepening it. "Stop trying to seduce me, I have work."

"Was the seduction working though?"

"A little bit." Harry admits, nodding. He rolls over, sitting up and throwing his legs off the side of the bed, standng up. He stumbles a bit, and Louis is immediately by his side, holding onto him.

"Are you okay?" Louis gasps out, scanning Harry's body.

Harry giggles. "Chill, Lou. I'm fine, just clumsy."

Louis sighs loudly, rolling his eyes (extremely fondly though). "My clumsy little human." He pecks Harry's node, grinning when the boy scrunches it up.

"I'm taller than you." Harry responds, raising his eyebrows.

Louis narrows his eyes playfully. "You shut your mouth, Harold."

"No thank you, Lewis."

Louis growls, tackling Harry backwards onto the bed. He holds down Harry's arms, straddling his waist. "How dare you, peasant?" He teases. "You should know to be nicer to the prince."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Forgive me," Harry plays along, fighting back a smile.

Louis hums, pretending to ponder the plead, before he shakes his head. "No can do, you must be punished."

Before Harry can ask what he means by that, Louis' hands come to his sides and- "No, Lou! Stop!" He begs, giggles erupting from him as he tries batting away the hands, but the vampire is too strong. "Have mercy please! Stop!"

Louis finally relents, grinning smugly while Harry pants for breath. "On second thought maybe you're not a nice guy after all."

Louis bursts into laughter. He falls off to the side, his legs still holding Harry hostage.

"I need to get dressed and head down for breakfast." Harry turns his head to face Louis. "Do you want to, like, come with me or do you just want to wait until I'm starting my chores?"

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind." is Louis' answer. He lets out a gasp, his eyes widening. "We should match, Haz!"

"Match?" Harry raises an eyebrow. "That's very cliche."

"Well then we're going to be very cliche." Louis pulls his legs from over Harry, standing up. He walks over to his closet, sorting through his clothes. "Black skinny jeans, or blue?"

"Red." Harry says sarcastically.

Louis throws him a look over his shoulder. "Don't play, I actually have a red pair."

"Really?" Harry snorts. "Wear them."

"Black skinny jeans it is." Louis mutters. He tosses two pairs to Harry, who then lays them out on the bed. "You have white converse, right? I do too. We can wear those. Now what color shirt?"

"A white one?" Harry supplies, shrugging.

"Eh, too basic."

"Black?"

Louis gives him a 'really' look.

"I'm wearing black." Harry decides, standing up from the bed. He walks towards the closet, moving to grab the black t-shirt, but Louis stops him.

"Don't you dare! Harold, we are matching."

"Lewis, you are annoying."

"Harry." Louis whines, throwing his arms around Harry's shoulders and bringing him in for a hug. "Please?" He asks quietly, his mouth next to Harry's ear.

Harry sighs exasperatedly. "Hurry up and pick something and we'll match. If not, I'll wear the black shirt. Servants are supposed to wear all black anyways."

"It's cold again today so you're not wearing a t-shirt anyways, love." Louis tells him.

"Hurry up and pick." Harry groans.

 

Half an hour later Louis finally decides on sweaters, though he gave up on trying to match them. They walk down the stairs together, Louis in a dark grey sweater and Harry in a lilac one. The kitchen is empty when the two mates arrive, except for Mary of course. Harry's beginning to think the woman lives in here.

"Good morning, Harry." Mary greets with a smile on her face and a plate of breakfast in her hand. The smile quickly falls from her face when her eyes drift to the person behind Harry. "P-Prince." She stutters out. "I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't aware you were joining us today. You can have that and I'll make Harry another plate."

Louis quickly shakes his head, holding his hands out. "No, no, it's alright. You needn't make me a plate, I just came down to join Harry here for his breakfast."

Mary turns back to Harry, her eyebrows nearly in her hair. "Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other."

Harry sends her a sheepish smile. "Haven't for too long."

Mary nods, forcing a smile on her face, though Harry can still clearly read the worry in her eyes. "Well, enjoy, dear."

"Thank you, Mary."

Mary nods once more, before scurrying past the duo and out the door.

"Well she doesn't like me very much, huh?" Louis comments, staring in the direction she went.

"Nobody really does.' Harry shrugs, taking his plate over to the table and sitting down. Louis follows behind him, sitting in the chair to his right and easing the chair over until it's pressed to Harry's.

"Oi, rude." Louis flicks Harry on the nose, glaring playfully.

Harry laughs, taking a bite of sausage. "She thinks I agreed to be your bloodslave, just like Niall did at first."

Louis tenses. "Bloodslave? They think you're my bloodslave?"

Harry drops his fork onto his plate, piece of sausage speared on it, a loud clang following it. He reaches over and grabs Louis' hand, squeezing gently. "Niall did at first, he doesn't anymore. And they only do because they don't know what else it could be. Like you said, most humans don't know about soulmates."

"I know, but it still makes me mad that someone thinks that. Even if they don't know." Louis hisses, glaring at the table.

Harry sighs, pecking Louis on the cheek. He waits until Louis' eyes meet him own before he says, "Don't worry about what they think, love."

"You're absolutely perfect, Harry, I have told you that, right?" Louis tells him, no hint of teasing anywhere.

Harry blushes prettily, emerald eyes darting down to his lap, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Thanks," He mumbles shyly. 

He feels Louis' lips press against his forehead. He feels them move as he speaks since Louis doesn't pull away. "Eat your breakfast now, sweetheart."

Harry obeys, picking up his fork and eating the sausage. At that moment, Niall walks in, grinning when he sees the couple at the table. "Mornin', lads." He greets cheerily, walking over to fix himself a plate.

"G'mornin," Louis nods, sending him a small smile. He reaches over and grabs Harry's free hand, fiddling with the boy's fingers.

"Good morning, Ni. Figured you would have ate already since I was running late." Harry says, watching the blond bring his plate to the table, sitting down straight across from him.

Niall shrugs, stuffing his mouth. He barely swallows the food before he speaks. "Apparently I was running later."

Niall allows the silence for a while, before he breaks it, a devious glint in his eye that harry hates. "So have you guys..?" He trails off, wiggling his eyebrows, smirking.

"It's none of your business, blondie." Louis answers.

"Exactly," Harry agrees, sending his friend a glare.

"The fact that you guys aren't wanting to answer makes me think you have. And now I can't stop thinkin about you two doing it."

Harry makes a disgusted sound. "You're so weird, why am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me." Niall answers, grinning brightly.

Harry cocks an eyebrow but doesn't deny it.

Niall doesn't allow any silence this time, saying "Can you two please kiss? I bet it will be hot."

"Niall, shut up," Harry sighs, glancing over at his wide-eyed vampire.

"Just do it," Niall pushes. Groans are his answer. 

 

"Please tell me we get to feed the horses today," Louis says as they make their way from the laundry room.

"I think Kyle has that today." Harry answers, leading the way to a servant's room, piles of sheets in his hand. Louis tried taking them from him, but Harry insisted he could handle sheets. Louis eventually gave up, but not without pouting first.

Louis stiffens slightly. "Who's Kyle?"

"Another servant," Harry tells him, frowning in confusion as to why his vampire is acting weird.

"Are you friends with him?" Louis pushes on, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, don't think I've ever even spoken to him." Harry glances over at him from the corner of his eye.

Louis relaxes at that, nodding his head and taking a deep breath. "Told you I still haven't controlled it."

"I'm going to get like that?" Harry asks, eyes widening.

Louis nods apologetically. The two enter the first servant's room they come to, and Louis follows Harry over to a bed. They set both their piles of sheets down on the bed next to it, holding onto one. Louis pulls the sheet from Harry's grip, throwing it in the air and letting it fall flat on the bed. "You fix the top of the beds while I take the bottom?" Louis asks, glancing up through his lashes.

Harry's breath stutters, but he shakes his head. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Harry climbs up on the bed, grabbing ahold of one corner of the sheet and pulls it, tucking it in. He does the same on the other top corner, then climbs off to watch Louis fight with the bottom.

Harry pouts when he doesn't struggle. "No fair," Harry whines, glaring at the vampire, who grins coquettishly. "Stupid vampire strength," Harry mutters.

Louis chuckles. "Trust me, baby, that stupid strength will come in handy." He winks, his grin growing as he watches the blush spread across his boy's cheeks.

Harry sputters, his eyes going wide. He quickly ducks his head, hiding his flaming cheeks. "Shush." He grumbles, nudging past the vampire to grab another sheet, purposely knocking shoulders.

Louis laughs, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy's back against his chest when Harry goes to walk away. "Pretty baby," He says, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. let's finish this please."

The pair sets about, developing a rhythm of sorts, fixing up each bed. They move on to the next bedroom when they're finished, bringing the few extra sheets with them. They put those sheets on the bed, and when they run out, Louis insists on going to grab another handful. Harry tries protesting, tries to go with him, but Louis gently pushes him back on a bed. "Stay, dear. I'll be right back."

Harry sighs, but lets the Prince walk off to the laundry room. He lets himself fall backwards on the bed, eyes falling shut. Moments later footsteps sound, but Harry stays in his same position, assuming Louis used his super speed.

"I hope you realize that I'm not doing all of this by myself." Harry hears Lexi's voice.

His eyes fly open and he quickly sits up, looking towards the girl hat's standing in he doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. You know, like you're supposed to be doing?" The girl bites back, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in uniform?"

"Shouldn't you be in your own business?" Harry responds, grits his teeth, standing up from the bed. "I'll be right back," He mumbles, but before he can even take a step forward, Louis is reentering the room, sheets piled high in his arms. He doesn't even notice Lexi, walking straight to Harry.

Lexi's whole attitude instantly changes; she stands up straighter, her lips form a smile, and her eyes zone on the Prince. Harry wants to hit her.

The urge to hit only gets stronger when she speaks, her voice seductive. "Oh, hello, Louis. I wasn't aware that you'd be with us today," She giggles, blinking her eyelashes.

Louis finally takes note of her presence, his footsteps pausing as he throws a brief glance her way. "That's Prince to you." He resumes his way to Harry, setting all the sheets down. "We're going to have to go back and put the covers on the beds, aren't we, H?" Louis asks, sighing.

"Yeah, once they finish drying. Which they should be done by the time all these are put on the beds." Harry says quietly, pulling a sheet free from the tangle.

Louis nods, grabbing ahold of one end. Once they get it successfully on the bed, with minor struggle on Harry's end, Lexi calls out. "Prince? I'm having trouble getting my sheet on the mattress, Can you help me?" Again with eyelash-fluttering, Harry rolls his eyes inwardly.

Harry tenses, crossing his arms. He watches Louis, as the vampire turns to the girl. "You can do it, it's not that hard." Louis tells her. He picks up the stack of sheets again, stepping around harry, grabbing the boy's hand, and pulling him to the beds in the far corner of the room, as far away from Lexi as they can get. "You alright, love?" He asks, setting the sheets down.

Harry stiffly nods.

Louis sighs, dropping the sheet their working on, ignoring when it fold itself back together, and pulls Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathes out after a moment.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Harry. Did you not see me out in the hallway a few minutes ago? Proper mess, I was. Over some guy you've never even talked to at that!" Louis says, relishing in the laugh that escapes from Harry after that. "We'll both get better at controlling our jealousy, yeah? And we'll do it together."

"Okay." Harry accepts, resting his head n louis' chest for another moment. He pulls back, grabbing the sheet.

They work rather quietly after that, even Lexi. Though she doesn't allow the rejection to last long. As they move to the third and final room, she walks close to Louis. When she tries grabbing his hand is the final straw for Louis. He stops, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him to a stop as well. Before Harry can even ask what he's doing, Louis pulls him into a heated kiss, stepping forward to push him against the wall. Harry moans, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Louis' hair, pulling the man closer.

Louis reacts, his hands coming down to grip Harry's hips. Harry pulls back, in need of oxygen, and Louis takes that opportunity to leave kisses along his boy's jawline. Right as Harry pulls Louis' mouth to his, a loud banging rings out, causing both boys to jump apart.

Lexi didn't try flirting with Louis again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than usual, sorry x

The two soulmates walk out of the barn after feeding the horses, Harry's last chore of the day. "Larry is so cute," Louis sighs happily, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

"Dusty is cuter." Harry shrugs, biting back a smile as Louis turns to him, playfully outraged.

"Nobody is cuter than Larry."

Harry holds his hand (the one that isn't tangled with Louis') up in surrender, giggles leaving his mouth, causing Louis to smile fondly. "Fine, fine. You still haven't told me what made you choose the name Larry though."

Louis shrugs, winking at his boy. "I think I'll let you try and figure that out yourself."

Harry groans, leaning his head against the vampire's shoulder as they begin walking up the stairs, ignoring the few servants' stares. "But that will take forever!"

"Too baby, darlin'." Louis grins. They enter his room, the door locking behind them, and separate; Louis walking over to his bed and plopping down, Harry grabbing a pair of sweatpants and heading to the bathroom.

When he joins his vampire on the bed minutes later, Louis sets his phone on the bedside table, sending Harry an apologetic glance.

Harry frowns, chewing on his bottom lip. "What?"

Louis sighs, his hands reaching out to grab Harry's hips and pull him to him. "I've got to go for a bit, princess."

Harry's cheeks flush at the new form of endearment, but he doesn't hide his face from Louis' view. "Go where?" Harry asks sadly, his hands moving up to grip onto Louis' jean jacket.

"The Queen has requested that I come talk to her about something." Louis slides one hand up Harry's body, cupping the boy's jaw. "I'm sorry, pretty boy, I really don't want to leave you, but I'll make it as quick as I can and rush back to you, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry breathes out quietly, though he doesn't relax his grip on the jacket.

"Hey, how about you and I go down and get Niall? He can come up here and keep you company until I get back." Louis suggests, one of his hand in Harry's curls, gently scratching his nails against his scalp.

Harry lights up at the idea, nodding eagerly. "Yes, please."

Louis laughs fondly, already climbing off the bed, pulling Harry up into his arms. Harry lets out a small squeak, his arms instinctively wrapping around the vampire's neck. Louis carries Harry down the stairs, stopping in the doorway of the room. Every servant in the room looks up at the couple, but they ignore them in favor of waving Niall over to them. The blond moves from the bed, walking to stand in front of them. "Yeah?"

"I have to go speak to someone for a bit, but Harry and I were going to see if you'd want to join him in my room until I get back so he won't be alone." Louis tells him, Harry still bundled in his arms.

"Hell yeah," Niall answers simply, already heading towards the stairs. Louis raises his eyebrows, chuckling, and follows after. He places Harry on his feet right outside the doorway, turning his boy around to face him. "Remember to lock the door, yeah? And you two stay in the room. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry nods, leaning up for a kiss, to which Louis is more than happy to oblige. When they pull apart, Harry flashes a smile and enters the room, shutting and locking the door. Niall is already sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Okay," Niall says, clapping his hands together. "Tell me everything you know about soulmates."

 

"Holy fuck this movie was sad." Niall whines out, wiping his eyes as the credits to The Fault In Our Stars roll in.

"Extremely." Harry sniffles.

"You know what might make us feel better? Snacks."

Harry rolls his eyes, though the smile on his face eliminates the bite. "I'll go get some."

He climbs off the bed, walks to the door, and exits the room. He barely makes it two steps before his name is called by a voice he's never heard before. He turns in confusion, his green eyes landing on a man just a few feet from him. The man is tall, taller than him, and he has blond hair, swept to the side of his forehead. Harry's too far away to make out the color of his eyes. "Uh, yes?" Harry calls back nervously. He doesn't know who this man is, but he looks familiar for some reason.

The man smirks, taking a step forward. "Well, I think I understand why Louis insists on disobeying mother now."

"What?"

The man ignores the fact Harry said something, stepping forward again. This time Harry's feet move and he takes a step back, but the man pursues forward, his smirk widening. Harry realizes why, realizes his mistake, when moments later his back hits the wall. "What do you want from me?" Harry gasps out, the man suddenly inches from his face.

"I want you to scream." The man answers and, before Harry can even process what he's said, his mouth is against his throat. A high pitched scream leaves Harry's throat as sharp teeth pierce his skin. Pain erupts as a hand cups his jaw, forcing his head back as the man takes large gulps of his blood. Vaguely he hears Louis' door being thrown open, hears Niall yell at the man, try to pull the man off. Then he hears a cracking sound.

Dots begin swarming his vision. He hears a growl, a growl so loud the walls vibrate from it, but he doesn't feel scared. He feels _protected_.

The man is ripped away from him. Another cracking sound is heard. Harry's eyes slip shut as his body falls limply to the ground, the last thing he hears is his name being yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bc I felt bad about how short the last chapter was x 
> 
> Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
> Tumblr; larrylashtonmalum

Before Harry even fully comes too, he hears light murmuring. Two different voices speaking. He can't make out who they are, all he knows is one of them, the one that sounds right next to him, makes him feel calm, safe. Harry's cheek is laying on something warm. He keeps feeling gentle scratching against his scalp. 

As he regains his senses, Harry makes out an unknown voice say, "I think he's waking up now, Lou."

Lou. Louis. The scratching stops as his eyes blink open. Though his throat is dry, he manages to rasp out, "don't stop" and nudges his head against the hand for clarification.

He hears Louis chuckle, feels a soft kiss being pressed into his forehead. The unidentifiable person speaks again, though Harry isn't able to see him in anywhere in his line of vision. "I'll just leave you two to it. Glad you're awake, Harry."

Harry tries lifting his head off of Louis' chest to see the person, but he doesn't have the strength. "See you later, Liam. Thanks for helping." Louis speaks softly.

"No problem." The person Louis called Liam says. The door shuts quietly behind him seconds later.

"Lou," Harry croaks out, his fingers loosely gripping hold of his vampire's jacket.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Louis replies, his nose pressing against his boy's hair, taking a deep breath as his eyes fall closed.

"Do you have any water? My throat's dry."

Louis quickly pulls back without moving Harry, his hands coming to cover Harry's ears as he says loudly, "Liam, come back!" He uncovers Harry's ears once he's finished and tells him, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone anytime, well probably ever, so I'm gonna get him to get you a glass of water."

"If he doesn't mind." Harry murmurs.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, a smile stretching across his lips as his bedroom door reopens. "Yes?" Liam asks, sticking his head in.

"Get Harry some water." Louis demands, hearing Harry make a displeased sound. He releases a sigh, correcting his order. "Get Harry some water _please_." 

Liam lets out a laugh. "Of course. Anything else you want, Harry? Maybe something to eat?"

Harry thinks for a minute, then rasps out a 'No thank you.'

"Are you sure, my love?" Louis asks. "You need to eat in order to get some strength back."

"I know," Harry says. "I will, just not at this exact moment."

Louis sighs, then the door closes again. "You will eat later." The vampire tells him, narrowing his eyes towards the top of the boy's head.

"I know."

Silence follows Harry's statement, stretching on until Liam rejoins them, carrying a glass of water. He walks over to stand in front of the pair, and for the first time, Harry can see his face and- woah, he's actually hot. Not as hot as Louis, but still. "Here you go," Liam holds the glass out for Louis, and Louis, after carefully maneuvering the two of them into a sitting position, takes it from him. "I got a straw as well, incase Harry would rather use it."

"Thank you," Harry says, returning the kind smile Liam sends his way. Louis takes the straw from Liam, opens it up and sticks it in the water, then holds the glass near Harry's mouth. Harry latches onto the end of the straw, gulping down mouthfuls of water. He downs half the glass before he lets go, returning his head to Louis' chest. Louis sets the glass on the bedside table, then returns back to their previous positions, resumes running his fingers through the curls.

"Sure you don't need anything else?"

"No thank you."

Harry waits a beat after the door closes before he asks, "Louis, what happened?"

Immediately, Louis' body tenses up, his hand pausing it's soothing movements.

"Lou?" Harry falls out quietly, forcing his head back to peer up at Louis.

"My brother attacked you. Nearly drained you completely." Louis growls out. Harry can see his eyes turning black, the tips of his fangs slowly making an appearance. "Was in the meeting with the Queen, Liam was there too, heard you scream and took off running. Then I heard Niall yell my name. When I got there, Liam was right behind me. I ripped Marcus off of you, went to rip his heart out, but Liam stopped me. He told me to take care of you, he'd handle Marcus."

"Oh god, Niall! Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." Harry pleads, his eyes squeezing shut at the thought of anything happening to his best friend.

"Niall's perfectly fine, pretty. Small bruise on his arm from being shoved away, but he's alright." Louis rushes to say, one of his hands rubbing circles into Harry's back to calm the boy down.

Harry relaxes automatically, as he releases a breath of relief. "Where is he?"

Harry sees the smirk that the vampire tries hiding, the laugh he turns into a cough, all of which makes Harry raise his eyebrows. "He's in Liam's room actually."

"Why is he in Liam's room, and why are you smirking?"

"Well, darlin', seems we're not the only vampire-human soulmates pairing." Louis tells him.

"Awe," Harry catches on quickly, smiling. "I bet they're really cute together."

"They are. But we're cuter." Louis shrugs, grinning so widely, his eyes crinkle in the corners.

Harry's smile fades rather quickly though. "Lou, you said he nearly drained me... that means he nearly killed me. How'd you save me from that?" Harry asks quietly.

Louis fidgets a bit, avoiding eye contact. Finally he speaks up, his voice nearly inaudible. "I fed you my blood."

"W-what?" Harry's breath catches in his throat. "Your... blood?"

Louis nods, biting his lower lip. He still refuses to make eye contact. "Vampire blood heals and I just, I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't lose you though. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Am I a...?" He trails off.

Louis quickly shakes his head. "No, only if you died with vampire blood in your system, which you didn't. You're still completely human."

Harry nods, leaning over and nosing against Louis' cheek. "Lou, look at me." He keeps nudging until Louis locks his cerulean eyes with Harry's own emerald ones. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always."

"But why did your brother attack me?"

Louis sighs. "He wants my other brother to have the crown."

Harry frowns in confusion. "Attacking me gets him the crown?"

"In a way." Louis answers. "Before my father died a few years ago, he declared I would be the next king. Justin was furious, said he should be the king since he's technically the oldest. Now, the Queen can go against my father's wishes, if she wanted. She has 10 years to say which one she wants to be the king, and to get them ready to be the king.

And the Queen, well, she's not exactly a fan of humans. She thinks humans are weak, unworthy of having a vampire for a mate. And she thinks vampires who claim humans for their mates are weak."

"So... you might not get the crown because I'm your mate." Harry concludes, finding enough strength to scoot back away from Louis.

"I couldn't care less about some fucking crown, if you're not by my side when I get it. Harry, I'd choose you over that crown any second of any day." Louis promises. His arms wrap around Harry's waist and lift him up, placing his boy on his lap and pressing a short but passionate kiss to the boy's lips.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck. "I still don't get why killing me would get him the crown though. If I'm dead, she wouldn't have that reason not to give you it."

"He knew there wasn't a chance in hell I'd let him kill you. He knew I'd save you, therefore successfully pissing the Queen off." Louis shrugs.

"I noticed you call the king father, but you don't call the queen mother." Harry speaks quietly, watching Louis' reaction carefully, not wanting to anger him.

Louis doesn't get angry, he just shrugs again. "She hasn't been mother to me since the day father died. She doesn't care about me. If she did, she'd be happy I found my soulmate, regardless to whether my mate was human or vampire. She'd be happy that I was."

"I'm sorry, Louis." Harry whispers.

Louis immediately shakes his head. "Don't you ever apologize for being you, Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Harry groans loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow, exposing the milky white length of his throat. Louis hovers over him, pressing openmouthed kisses along his boy's jawline, trailing the kisses down Harry's throat, occasionally sucking marks into his skin. "Fuck, you're so hot, H." Louis tells, his lips brushing across skin as he speaks, his voice heavy with lust.  

Harry whimpers, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "Louis, want you."

"Yeah?" Louis pulls back, a grin covering his face. "What do you want me to do, baby boy?" His fingers ghost down Harry's sides, until he's gripping Harry's thighs and hauling them up and around his waist.

Harry grinds his hips upward, aching to feel Louis against him, see if he's as effected as he is, but Louis' hands quickly come to his hips and pin them to the bed. "To-ouch, me." Harry stutters out, staring up into Louis' dark eyes.

Louis rewards him by grinding forward, his brief-covered bulge rubbing against Harry's own bare one, while simultaneously grabbing a handful of Harry's hair and bending forward to kiss him. It's a sloppy kiss, filthy. Moans leave their mouths as Louis' hips speed up.

Harry's back arches off the bed, pressing himself closer to Louis as he ruts upward to meet Louis halfway on his next thrust, mewling. "Lou."

"So pretty." Louis mutters almost inaudible, a groan following. "Harry." He says.

But his tone is completely different; instead of lustful, it's... worried?

"Harry!" Louis says again. Harry's body is shaken. He blinks and... he's sitting up in bed, fully clothed, looking over at Louis, who's watching him with furrowed eyebrows. "Harry? Are you okay, darling?" Louis' gaze pierces him, very different from the way he was looking at him in his dream. _Oh god_ , Harry thinks, _a dream._

Harrys cheeks darken, and he ducks his head. "'M fine, Louis." He tells him quietly.

Louis isn't convinced, but he lays back down on his back, his arms wrapping around Harry and pulling him down with him. Harry realizes the aching in his briefs too late. Louis gasps, his eyes darting down to Harry's face, taking in his flushed cheeks, tense posture, and lack of eye contact. "Love... it's okay. No need to be embarrassed."

Before Harry can attempt to stutter out something, anything, to change the topic, Louis slides his hands down to his hips and- _oh_. "L-Lou, what are you- ah."

Louis presses his thigh more firmly, guiding Harry's hips to roll against him. Pleasure tingles throughout him from the friction against his clothed c0ck, but Harry tenses, wide green eyes looking up at Louis' face. "Lou," He tries again.

"It's okay, darling'. It's okay." Louis hushes, kissing Harry. Harry's fingers tangle themselves into the hair at the nape of Louis' head, moaning into his mouth as he begins grinding forward on his own accord.

"God, you're beautiful." Louis breathes out, moving his mouth to the boy's jaw, sucking a mark into the skin.

Harry groans out his name, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure. Unable to help it any longer, Louis gently pushes the green-eyed boy on his back, making him whine at the loss of contact. But before he can even blink, Louis' on top of him, straddling his hips, his own grinding forward, causing the two to let out moans.

Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist, rutting forward to meet Louis' next thrust. "Jesus," Louis pants against Harry's throat.

"No- Not Jesus, ju-st Harry."

Louis' movements halt, despite Harry's cries, to stare at him incredulously. "You did not just..."

"Louis, please." Harry pleads. Louis sighs, but he's smiling. He grabs onto Harry's hair, tugging his head back (gently of course, he doesn't want to hurt his mate), exposing the milky white skin of his throat.

Louis leans down, biting his collarbone. Not hard enough to actually pierce the skin, but enough that he feels it. "I'm gonna bite you here one day, gonna claim you." He promises. His mouth moves to the area right above it, nipping at the skin until a bruise shows.

The vampire pulls back to look at the boy laying underneath him; with his messy hair, eyes so dark Louis can't see any green, flushed cheeks. He's a proper mess. And he's all- "Mine," Louis growls out, rutting forward with a renewed vigor. Harry cries out, clutching at Louis' t-shirt as his back arches.

"C-Close, Lou." He warns. Louis doesn't deter, if anything he goes even harder, faster, until Harry is coming in his boxers.

He rolls off of him then, both of their chests heaving. "Well, that took an unexpected route." Louis speaks up eventually, turning his head and shooting Harry a grin. Harry blushes red as a tomato, quickly bringing his hands up and covering his cheeks.

Louis grabs his hands immediately, pulling them from his face. "Don't be embarrassed, doll. It's perfectly okay. Now," He opens his arms. "Cuddle."

Harry dimples, though his cheeks are still red, and turns on his side, laying his head on his chest. Slowly Harry falls asleep, unaware of Louis slipping into the bathroom a little while later, hand already in his pants.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry opens his eyes, but immediately closes them due to the harsh light that streams in from the windows, landing directly on his face. He stretches his hands out, blindly searching for Louis, frowning when he feels nothing but sheets. He forces his eyes open again, sitting up, listening for any signs that he's in the bathroom. 

Nothing.

He hesitates, tempted to call out his name, but he stops himself. Instead, he climbs out of the bed and scrambles over to the closet, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants and Louis' Adidas hoodie, carrying it into the bathroom.

Harry turns the water on, adjusting the handles to the right temperature, before he strips his clothes and gets in.

As he begins shampooing his hair thoroughly, he hears Louis' bedroom door open. "Babe?" Louis calls out a second later.

"Shower!" Harry yells back. Louis' footsteps come closer to the door.

"Sorry I wasn't in here when you woke up, sweetheart."

"It's okay," Harry shrugs even though Louis can't see him. "'ve only been up a few minutes anyways."

"Do you mind if I...?" The vampire trails off, Harry can almost _hear_ him biting his lip.

"You can come in." Harry answers, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

The door opens, and Harry hears Louis enter the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He hears a small thump, and figures Louis leaned against the sink. "Liam told me what he did with Marcus."

"What'd he do?" The green-eyed boy asks quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Broke his neck," Louis answers simply.

Harry gasps though, covering his mouth. "He ki-killed him?"

"No, love." Louis softens his tone, realizing Harry is feeling scared. "Breaking a vampire's neck doesn't actually kill them, just kind of puts them to sleep for a few hours. Trust me, he got lucky that's all that happened to him."

"What do you mean?"

"If Liam would have gave me one more second, Marcus' heart would have been on the ground. That still may end up happening if I see him again." His tone takes a darker tone.

"Don't kill your brother, Lou." Harry pleads, sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain, making sure to keep his body covered. He sees Louis propped against the counter, his eyes (turning black, Harry notices) trained on him. "Please."

"He almost killed you, Harry." Louis grits through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm aware." Harry says.

"He purposely tried to kill you and almost succeeded." Louis elaborates as if Harry doesn't know this, his balled up fists beginning to shake.

"Lou, calm down, please. I'm okay," Harry all but whispers, watching as the veins appear around Louis' eyes.

"Can I- Can I hug you? I won't look at anything and you can wrap a towel around yourself if you want too, but I really need to touch you and breathe your scent." Louis asks, slowly opening his eyes.

Harry doesn't even hesitate to throw one of his arms out towards Louis, inviting him over. Louis uses his super speed to be next to Harry in the blink of an eye, his hands gripping his hips, his face pressing into his neck. Louis sucks in a deep breath, ignoring the fact he's getting wet from the water clinging to Harry's skin.

"You okay now?" Harry asks quietly, his mouth next to Louis' ear, when he feels the vampire beginning to relax.

"Yeah, sorry, Haz." He apologizes, pressing a small kiss to Harry's collarbone, some of the water that pooled there sticking to his lips, before he pulls his face away. "I still want to kill him, but if you don't want me too, I'll refrain. Unless he tries hurting you again. Then, I swear to you, I won't hesitate to rip his heart out, and Liam won't be able to stop me."

"Louis..." Harry trails off, not knowing what to say. He settles for, "I doubt he'll try anything again."

Louis hums in acknowledgement, but decides to change the subject. "I can't believe I've got you here, naked, in between my fingertips, and I haven't even so much as kissed you yet."

"You said you wouldn't do anything," Harry tells him, though his voice has no heat or fear behind it. If anything it has a bit of want, longing.

"And I still won't if you don't want me too." Louis promises, his eyes flickering down to Harry's lips when he licks them, then back to his darkening emerald eyes.

Harry doesn't waste any time on verbally answering. Instead he takes a more physical approach, gripping the ends of Louis' hair and tugging him into a kiss.

Louis groans, pushing Harry back until he's stuck between Louis' chest and the shower wall, his hands cupping the back of his mate's head to prevent him hitting it, ignoring the water pelting his clothes. Harry hisses when his back hits the cool wall. His fingers scramble to grab the bottom of Louis' wet t-shirt, tugging at it to let him know what he wants. Louis obliges, pulling back long enough to yank the shirt over his head and throw it somewhere behind him, quickly reconnecting their lips, tilting Harry's head back to get a better angle.

Louis reaches down and cups the back of Harry's thighs, lifting them up and pressing forward to hold Harry up against the wall. Harry lets out a moan at the friction.

Louis pulls back an inch. "What do you want to do?" He asks, soft in comparison to how heatedly he's staring into Harry's eyes. "We can pretty much do anything, except for full on sex. Our first time is when I'm going to claim you and is not going to be in a shower. It's going to be much more romantic."

"Whatever you want to do," Harry whispers.

"Love-"

"I'll tell you if it's too much, yeah?"

"Okay," Louis concedes, watching as Harry's long fingers trail down his chest, dipping below the waistband of his sweatpants. He lets out a moan, his head falling forward and landing against Harry's shoulder as his human wraps a hand around his hardening length.

"No underwear, really Louis?" Harry teases, though most of the effect is lost due to the breathlessness of his voice.

"Are you complaining?" Louis grits out, his voice faltering when Harry begins stroking him.

"Not really, no." Harry answers, thumbing at the head. "Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I suck you?"

"Oh god, yes please." Louis moans out. He hisses at the loss of contact when Harry removes his hand, but he complies as Harry jumps down and switches their positions so that the Prince is pressed against the wall. Harry drops to his knees in front of him, his hands quickly tugging the sweatpants down Louis' thighs and off his body, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder.

He can't help how wide his eyes get when he sees how big Louis actually is. Sure he could tell the vampire was big when grinding against him last night. Or even just a second ago, when he had him in his hand. But seeing him now, nothing covering him, he realizes just how _big_ Louis is. _Well, the foot theory is totally wrong_ , he thinks, before he wraps his fist around the base.

Harry takes a deep breath, then leans forward, licking the tip. Louis reacts instantaneously, a loud groan filling the shower, followed by the sound of his head falling back against the wall. Harry licks a fat stripe from the base to the head, allowing the head to slide past his lips.

Louis curses, his hands tangling in Harry's curls. He makes no move of shoving his head down, or fucking his hips up, letting Harry do this at his own pace.

Harry begins bobbing his head, slowly taking more in each time. His hand pumps the part that won't fit in his mouth, the movements in sync.

"God, baby, your mouth feels so good." Louis praises, his hooded eyes staring down at Harry. "You're really good at this." Louis pauses, gently pulling Harry off, ignoring the whine the boy emits. He narrows his eyes at him. "Why are you so good at this?"

"Niall made me practice on a banana." Harry admits sheepishly.

Louis' eyebrows raise. "I don't know if I want to thank him, or hit him."

"I vote hit," Harry murmurs, bracing a hand on Louis' thigh, leaning his head forward to take the vampire back in his mouth.

He continues working him until he releases in his mouth, swallowing. "C'mere, baby boy." Louis murmurs, pulling Harry up and pressing him into the wall. Their mouths fall together, Louis' hand skims down Harry's side, slides down his arse. He traces a finger around the outer ring of Harry's hole.

"We should probably get out of the shower now," Louis whispers against Harry's mouth, pulling back a bit.

Harry pouts, but nods. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You'll be out right now." Louis retorts, pulling his body away from Harry.

Harry's green orbs widen, peering straight at Louis as he nods, mumbling a meek, 'okay'.

Louis pauses, his hand on the nozzle. "Too far?"

"I told you I'd tell you if it was." Harry reminds him softly. Louis grins, quickly shutting the water off and stepping out, grabbing a towel to hand to Harry, wrapping another one around his waist. He grabs Harry's wrist when the boy moves to dry off, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Louis takes the towel from him, ignores his boy's protests as he spreads it out on the bed. Then he lifts Harry up and lays him on it, hovering over him. "Still hard for me?" He asks, grabbing Harry's now semi-hard cock in his hand, stroking it a few times to get him back fully.

Louis presses a short, but passionate, kiss on the human's lips, then brushes his lips across his jaw, latching on to a spot and sucking a mark. He continues on his path, occasionally nipping and licking spots as he makes his way down Harry's chest, down his stomach, and landing on his inner thigh, carefully avoiding the spot Harry wants him at most.

He pulls his head back to look at Harry. "Spread your legs for me, yeah lovely?"

Instantly Harry moves his thighs apart, allowing Louis to settle between them better. Harry feels little kisses being placed all over his inner thighs before he feels the tip of Louis' tongue circling his rim. "Louis." He moans, his hand instinctively reaching down, holding the vampire against him.

Louis grins, pointing his tongue and working the tip inside, loving the way Harry's body reacts to him. He pulls back, just enough to tap Harry's thighs and say, "Hold them up for me please."

Harry immediately does as asked, pulling his legs back against his chest, his body bent almost in half. In this position, Louis can get to his hole much easier. "Good boy," Louis praises. His hands grip the back of Harry's thighs, leaning his face in closer. His tongue darts out, prodding at Harry's entrance, reveling in the groan that resonates from within the curly haired boy.

Louis licks over it repeatedly, reducing Harry to a whimpering, begging mess. "Lou, stop teasing me. Please."

He finally gives into what his boy wants, pointing the tip of his tongue and breaching the entrance. Harry's body shudders,  his free hand goes to wrap around his own aching length, but Louis knocks it away, glaring at him, his tongue never relenting.

Harry reaches his peak embarrassingly quick, spurting across his stomach. Louis climbs up his body, planting a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hands and rolling over, pulling Harry on top of him.

"I hope you're aware you're not going to do chores today." Louis says after a beat of silence, both of their chests still heaving from their bout of illicit activities.

"Okay," Harry agrees, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

"Liam is going to keep Niall from doing chores today too- wait what? You're not going to argue?" Louis gazes down at him, surprised.

Harry shrugs halfheartedly. "Too tired and comfortable to."

Louis kisses his forehead, barely containing his smile.

 

"Guys," Niall yells out, wiggling the door knob. "Open the door!"

"Niall," Liam sighs, but he sounds more fond than annoyed.

Harry giggles, moving to untangle himself from Louis' limbs, thankful they had both already gotten dressed, but Louis tightens his hold on his waist, flipping them over so Harry is underneath him and trapping his legs between his own. "No, don't. Maybe if we ignore them long enough, they'll go away."

"I can hear you, you know?" Liam calls through the door. "Fuck you, Louis."

"You wish you could, mate." Louis replies, happiness filling him as he sees Harry grinning.

He's about ready to burst at the seams from how happy he is when Harry wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, burying his face against his throat afterwards and mumbling into the skin, "Mine."

The moment is broken when Niall loudly says, "Are they having sex? No fair, I want to hear too!"

 

The two vampires are sitting cross-legged on the bed next to each other, their human mates having locked themselves in the bathroom to discuss mate things, as they put it.

"Jesus, have you guys already done it?" Louis asks, eyebrows nearly in his hair as he glances at his friend, hearing the two in the bathroom discussing sexual matters.

Liam shrugs, grinning. "Niall didn't want to wait."

"Harry and I literally just started doing anything remotely sexual last night and we've known each other over a week. You guys just met yesterday and you've already done it." Louis shakes his head. "Have you claimed him?" He asks curiously.

Liam shakes his head. "He wanted us to get to know each other better before I claim him."

"But sex is fine," Louis mutters under his breath, though the other vampire can still hear it as if he's screaming it.

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation, and Louis gets up to open it, smiling when he sees Zayn with a travel mug. "Thanks, Z." Louis tells him, taking the mug from him. Zayn nods his head, returning the smile.

Louis' just about to shut the door again when Liam appears behind him, gasping. Louis turns around with raised eyebrows, and sees Liam staring wide eyed at Zayn, his face pale.

The two humans exit the bathroom, having heard the knock, curious to see who's at the door.

"Mate," Liam growls out, shocking everyone in the room.

Especially Niall, who stumbles back, stuttering out 'What?"

Liam jerks around, looking over to him. He takes a step towards him, but Niall stumbles back, hiding behind Harry and gripping his t-shirt between his fingers. Harry and Louis lock eyes, both mouthing 'Oh shit.'


	15. Chapter 15

"Shut the fuck up, Zayn." Niall growls out, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring over at the raven haired boy.

  
"I feel like we should get popcorn, but I don't want to miss the show." Louis whispers in Harry's ear, his arms pulling Harry further into his chest, nuzzling his face into his boy's neck. As soon as everyone realized what happened, and a fight broke out between Zayn and Niall, Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the middle, over to the bed.

  
"You're the only one running your mouth, dumbass." Zayn retorts, rolling his eyes.

  
"Aye, watch it, that's my best friend you're talking too." Harry jumps in, also glaring at Zayn.

  
"Stay the fuck out of this," Zayn bites out, though his glare towards Harry falters when Louis' face snaps up to stare at him.

  
"Excuse you?" Louis growls, baring his teeth, his eyes narrowing into slits, as he moves his body in front of Harry's.

  
"Like Harry said, that's my best friend you're talking too, don't you dare ever be rude to him." Niall hisses at Zayn, walking over to the bed and plopping down on Harry's free side.

He pokes Louis' side until the vampire leans back and tucks his face back against Harry's throat, then Niall leans his head down in Harry's lap, nudging at Harry's hand until the curly haired boy starts petting his hair.

  
"Is this even possible, Lou?" Liam finally speaks up after having gone silent once the two started arguing, lifting his head out of his hands and looking at his best friend. "Can someone actually have two soulmates?"

  
Louis pauses for a second. "I've never heard of someone having two soulmates. But that doesn't mean it's never happened before."

  
"If we're your mates, does that make him my mate too?" Niall asks, the distaste poorly concealed in his voice.

  
"I would assume so." Louis answers.

  
"But I hate him," Niall groans, pulling Harry's arm to cover his eyes.

  
"The feeling's mutual, mate." Zayn spits the last word out sarcastically, earning a furious glare from Niall, and even a small glare from Liam.

  
"Don't be mean, Zayn." Liam tells him, crossing his arms and staring the boy down.

  
Zayn quickly ducks his head, mumbling a small apology, along with, "Uh, Liam? Do you think we could go somewhere and get to know each other better?"

  
Liam nods, before glancing over at Niall. "Would you like to come as well, love?"

  
Niall immediately shakes his head. "You guys have fun."

  
Liam opens his mouth to say something, but Zayn grabs his wrist and begins tugging on it. Liam sighs instead, walking over to kiss Niall gently, and walks out, watching Niall the whole time.

  
A beat of silence passes, before Niall abruptly stands up. "I'm gonna go head to the room." He mutters.

  
Harry's up in a second, following him out. Niall pauses at the door. "I'm alright, Harry, I promise. You can stay with Louis."

  
Harry shakes his head. "I'm coming with you."

  
"Here," Louis offers, making the two look at him, as he stands up from the bed. "You guys stay in here, it's a lot safer and I'll feel better knowing you two are okay, and I'll go to the library for a while and let you two talk."

  
"It's alright rea-"

  
Niall's protests are cut off by Louis, who shakes his head. "No it's not. You two talk, do what best friends do. It's alright. Harry, just call me whenever I can come back, yeah."

Louis presses a kiss to the corner of Harry's lips, and goes to exit the room, but Niall grabs his arm.

  
"You don't have to leave, it's okay." Seeing Louis going to protest about them talking again, he adds. "We can still talk with you in here."

  
Louis glances at Harry, only to see he looks just as surprised as he feels. "Oh, are you sure?"

  
Niall nods, letting go of his arm, only to grab Harry's and drag him back to the bed. "Besides, you know more about all this soulmate shit than we do."

  
Louis makes his way to sit next to Harry on the bed, his arm wrapping around his boy.

  
Niall continues. "Is it really possible to have more than one soulmate? Like," Niall hesitates momentarily. "Like, do you think he might have smelled the wrong scent and assumed it was me and that I was his soulmate, when really Zayn is?"

  
Louis immediately shakes his head. "Trust me, there's no way to get the scent wrong. But even if there was, when he first touched you it would have confirmed whether or not you are his mate, and I know Liam. If he didn't feel that right then, then he wouldn't have continued, he would have told you he made a mistake. Now personally, I've never heard of having more than one soulmate, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. You guys are the perfect example."

  
"But Zayn and I hate each other."

  
Louis shrugs.

  
Niall pauses, tilting his head to the side. When he speaks, it's slow, cautious. "Do some soulmates not end up together?"

  
Louis nods his head sadly. "I've heard of thousands of stories where they didn't. Usually it's between vampire pairings. But there have been a bunch of vampire/human pairings in which they ended up not together, though those are mostly due to the vampire thinking they're better than humans."

  
Harry gently nudges Niall off of his shoulder and sits up on his haunches, crawling over to Louis and straddling his lap, pressing his face into his neck.

  
Niall smiles softly at the scene before him, of The Prince of Vampires holding his best friend and staring at him like nothing else matters in the world. "I am going to head down now," He speaks softly, causing the two to look at him. "I'm getting really hungry."

  
Harry giggles. "See you later, Ni?"

  
"Course, boo." Niall plants a kiss on Harry's cheek, a very wet one that makes Harry grimace and scrub at the spot. He laughs at the reaction, smiling at Louis and walking to the door, shutting it behind him.

  
The silence stretches among them for a little. Until Louis breaks it. "So, a nap?"


	16. Chapter 16

"I hate him!" Niall all but yells into Harry's ear once he finally finds Harry, sweeping the ballroom (the kitchen was the first place he checked for him, naturally). 

Harry pauses his movements, resting the broom against the nearby wall with a sigh. "What'd he do now?" Every since finding out the whole two soulmates thing day before yesterday, Niall's rushed to tell Harry (and by default, Louis too) every single thing Zayn's done. Zayn said this, Zayn said that. And once, around noon yesterday, Niall even went so far as to say 'look at him over there, making a sandwich like he owns the place'. Yep, Niall's being that petty. And the bad thing is, Zayn is actually trying to be nicer and fix the rift between the two.

"Last night I was eating my dinner right, and Zayn walks in and get this, he commented on how much I was eating! Said 'maybe I should slow down before I choke'!" Niall exclaims, his voice steadily growing louder.

"Maybe he really didn't want you to choke?" Louis says, though he ends the sentence sounding much like a question.

Niall's blue eyes immediately narrow towards Louis. "So you're on his side?" Then he turns to Harry. "Your mate is on our enemies side. Fix him!"

Harry groans, pinching his nose and closing his eyes. When he speaks, it's slow, slower than usual. "Niall, honey, aren't you supposed to be doing chores?"

Niall's glare lessens then, and he turns his face to the floor, a pout forming on his lips. "I was! But Zayn tried talking to me, wouldn't leave me alone. So I came to find you guys."

Harry feels his annoyance leaving him, as he opens his arms, which his best friend quickly dives into. Louis crosses his arms in order to prevent himself from pulling the blond away from his mate. "Ni... I know he hurt you, but I really think you should give him a chance. I really think he's trying to make it up to you."

"He really hurt me, Harry." Niall mumbles, his voice muffled from his mouth being pressed to Harry's shoulder.

"I know he did. I think he knows he did too though."

"Fine." Niall sighs, pulling out of the embrace. "Louis, do you know where he might be right now?"

Louis smiles softly. "He's still in the kitchen."

Niall nods, seems to give himself a pep talk, before he's gone, with one last encouraging smile from Harry. Louis immediately pulls Harry into his arms, nuzzling into the spot Niall just did, effectively replacing the scent with his own.

Harry giggles, nudging Louis' shoulder until he backs up, then leans up to kiss his pout off. He backs away, grabbing his broom, and Louis speaks. "What exactly did Zayn do to Niall in the first place that made him hate him?"

"It's not my business to tell, sorry Lou." Harry frowns, honestly wanting to tell the vampire, not wanting any secrets between them. But like he told him, it's not his story, it's Niall's. And he won't tell anyone, even Louis, unless Niall's okay with it.

Louis automatically shakes his head, not wanting his mate to feel bad for that. "Hey, stop, no need to apologize. I shouldn't have even asked, it's none of my business."

"I don't think Niall would care about you knowing, but he hasn't specifically said that yet. Besides, I'm sure he'd rather tell you himself." Harry shrugs. Then he resumes his sweeping.

 

"Let's go, I'm ready to cuddle!" Louis chirps, eagerly pulling Harry in the direction of the stairs.

Harry pauses right by his old room, sticking his bottom lip out at Louis when the vampire turns around. "I want to stop by and talk to Niall about how things went. I'll be up in a few minutes?"

Louis' body suddenly becomes tense, his cerulean eyes darting all around them as if someone might attack any moment. "How about you and Niall go up to my room? And like, talk in there."

Harry feels his eyebrows knitting together, his head tilting to the side, his eyes carefully examining his soulmate. "Lou.. what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry." Louis answers rapidly, his voice sounding a little hard.

"Lou-"

"I said nothing!" Louis snaps, his eyes narrowing for a split second before he's backing up in pure horror. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't- I didn't..."

Harry shakes his head, feeling his eyes return to their normal size as he steps forward to try and calm the Prince down. "It's okay, Lou, seriously. Calm down please." His own voice goes soft toward the end, pleading.

Louis hesitates, looking unsure. Harry takes a step towards him and it's like he breaks out of his trance. Before Harry even blinks, Louis' arms wind around his waist, pulling his as close to him as physically possible. "I'm sorry, Harry." He whispers quietly against his boy's hair, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Lou..." Harry trails off.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you... always want to be in your room if I'm not doing chores?"

"I just," He pauses, gathering his thoughts to form a coherent sentence. "I don't trust my family. Especially after Marcus already attacked you. I don't want to risk something and you end up hurt, or worse killed."

Harry ignores the shiver of fear that runs down his spine, more focused on the fact that Louis, his vampire Prince, is scared. "I doubt a locked door would really stop them, if they wanted to hurt me, love."

"I know," Louis sighs, sounding deeply bothered by this fact. "I guess it's like, a false sense of security. I feel like nothing can hurt you if I have you locked away. It helps keep me calm when we're apart."

Harry leans in, presses his lips to Louis' in a sweet kiss. Pulling away, Harry whispers. "I'll just wait until I see Niall to ask him about it, who knows he might be with Zayn right now. Come on, I want cuddles."

Harry grips Louis' wrist, moving him in the direction of the stairs, then once on the correct floor, into his room. "Find us a good movie, yeah? I'm gonna go change into something comfortable."

"Okay, darling." Louis answers, flashing a grin. Harry digs through Louis' closet (he can't even remember the last time he wore his own clothes) until he finds what he's looking for.

Then Harry enters the bathroom, changes, runs his fingers through his hair a few times in an attempt to tame his curls, and exits the bathroom again.

The room is dimmer now, Louis having turned off the main light and instead turned on a small lamp resting on his bedside table, along with the light from the TV.

He sees when Louis glances up at him, sees how he does a double take, and how his eyes darken; not the scary I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off darken, but lustful- when Louis realizes what Harry's wearing. An oversized purple New York City sweatshirt. Nothing else.

Harry, feeling a tad bit more confident due to Louis' staring, prances his way over to the bed, climbing in the bed next to his vampire and pulling the cover over his bare legs.

"So what are we watching?" Harry asks, grinning cheekily over at Louis.

Louis swallows thickly, forcibly tearing his eyes away from Harry's figure to try and remember the movie he just picked out less than two minutes ago. "Uh.. Finding Dori."

Harry nods his head excitedly, his attention captured immediately from the first flicker of the movie.

Louis on the other hand, spends more time watching Harry than the movie playing on his tv screen.

"That movie was so cute." Harry sighs happily once the ending credits begin rolling across the screen.

Louis murmurs his agreement, although honestly he couldn't tell you anything about what he just 'watched'.

"What was your favorite part?" Harry asks with a smile, turning his emerald eyes on Louis, who's own eyes immediately widen.

"Favorite part?" He repeats, racking his brain for any specific part of the movie. He watches Harry's head nod enthusiastically. "Um.. the ending, definitely. So cute."

"You didn't watch any of it, did you?" Harry says, but he doesn't look angry. More amused than anything.

"Not really, no." Louis grins sheepishly.

Harry rolls his eyes, biting back a smile which tugs at the corners of his lips. "What movie should we watch next?"

"You want to watch another movie?" Louis asks, his voice filled with disbelief. "Because I had something else in mind."

"Oh?" Harry allows his voice to take on a seductive tone, a seductive smile on his lips. "Like what?"

Louis' own grin slips on his face as he places one hand on Harry's smooth milky white thigh. He leans in, his lips barely brushing against Harry's when-

Harry pulls back.

"On second thought, I want to watch another movie." Harry grins cheekily, gently removing Louis' hand from his thigh. He giggles as Louis' jaw drops in shock, climbs out of the bed to go find another movie, purposefully causing the shirt to almost uncover his bum. Harry hears Louis' groan behind him, smirking to himself.

He shuffles through several movies before pausing on a certain one; Abduction. Harry squeaks happily, opening it up and taking the disc out, placing it in the DVD player.

He turns back to the bed, his eyes going wide when they land on Louis, who's kicked the covers off of himself, his dark eyes focused on Harry as he palms himself over his sweatpants.

Louis forces his hand away after a moment, spreading his legs wider and beckoning Harry over to rejoin him. Harry does so, his limbs clumsier than normal as he trips over air, thankfully catching himself. His cheeks flame in embarrassment.

Louis doesn't laugh, doesn't even grin, which calms Harry down a little, only reaches out once Harry's close enough and grips his shirt. Louis helps guide him on the bed, yanking him down to sit between his spread legs.

Harry barely holds back a groan when he feels Louis' hard on pressing against his back. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and, when Harry tries to wiggle back against his cock, tightens his grip.

"Lou," Harry groans, throwing his head back to land on Louis' shoulder.

"Press play." Louis whispers in his ear, nipping at the skin after.

Harry's hand shakes as he grabs the remote, fumbling to hit play. The movie begins, and so does Louis' torture.

He starts out by tracing his fingers up and down the sides of Harry's thighs, slowly inching higher with every caress. Harry's breath hitches when Louis ghosts his fingers across his bulge over the sweater.

Halfway through the movie Harry's aching and ready for a release.

"Louis, please, do something." Harry whines, elongating his neck, which Louis quickly latches on to a spot.

After a moment, Harry moves Louis' face away from his throat and pulls him into a bruising kiss. Louis licks into his mouth, his fingers moving away from Harry's crotch in order to grip his boy's hips and turn him around in his lap. Harry's hands come up to rest on Louis' shoulder, pushing at them until the vampire lays back. Then Harry's crawling up his body, their lips never losing contact.

Harry ruts his hips forward, clothed cocks rubbing together. Louis grips Harry's hips, forcing him to stop. Then Louis detaches their mouths to whisper, "I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

Harry shakes his head rapidly, watching as Louis grins wickedly at the response. Louis pecks his lips one more time, before he's sitting up with Harry straddling his lap. "Too bad, now I do."

"But, Lou." Harry groans, letting his forehead land on Louis' shoulder, pout appearing on his lips in full force.

Louis chuckles, kissing the side of Harry's head, before turning his attention back to the tv.

 

"You look so adorable, yet so sexy at the same time. What the actual hell." Louis groans out, watching as his boy finishes pulling on the pair of converse.

Harry grins brightly over at him, his dimples becoming craters in his cheeks, as he finishes tying up the shoelaces. "I hope Niall will come by today, or we run into him, so I can ask how it went between him and Zayn." Harry tells the vampire, walking over to the door.

Louis nods his head in agreement, stuffing his hands inside of his jacket pockets. "Are we going to the kitchen for breakfast first?"

Harry contemplates the question, pursing his lips. Finally he shakes his head. "I think I'll wait a bit to eat anything, I'm not that hungry yet. I am a little thirsty though, so if you don't mind we'll still stop by for some water."

"'Course I don't mind, love." Louis reaches out to grab Harry's, intertwining their fingers together.

Arriving outside the kitchen though, they see Niall, along with a few other servants. Niall's crying.

Louis looks around in confusion, a faint scent of blood in the air surrounding him, as Harry takes off running, his fingers slipping from Louis' as he runs towards his best friend. "Ni? Ni, what's wrong?" Harry asks, pulling Niall in for a hug. Louis walks up behind them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Harry," Niall whimpers, gripping onto the back of Harry's shirt, pressing his face into his shoulder. "It's not good, Harry." Niall shakes his head, a tear slipping from his eyes.

"You've gotta explain more, Ni." Harry says softly. "What happened?"

"It's... Mary." Niall chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut. "Someone, Tim I think, found her this morning, in the kitchen. Someone killed her."

Harry gasps, covering his mouth, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "What? Why?" He stutters out, one of his hands moving off of Niall to instinctively search for Louis. Louis meets his hand instantly, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

"Everyone," Louis speaks up, his voice loud and firm, but kind. All eyes, including Harry's and Niall's, go to him immediately. "Chores are cancelled for today. Go back to your rooms, get some rest, grieve. I truly am sorry for your loss."

All the servants nod their heads gratefully, saying a small thanks as they pass him, of course making sure not to touch him or make eye contact with him.

Once the room is cleared, Louis turns to Harry and Niall. "Niall," He addresses, causing the blond to look up at him, rubbing his eyes. "Do you want us to take you to Liam, or do you want to stay with Harry?"

"Would you be offended if I said I wanted to go to Liam?" Niall asks Harry.

Harry shakes his head, managing to crack a small grin. "Not at all, cause honestly I kind of just want Louis."

Louis begins walking over to the stairs, then up them, with the two boys right on his heel. Harry never releases his hand.

They walk further down then Harry's used too, Liam's room being passed Louis', but they come to a stop in front of one. Niall raises his fist to knock, but before he can, the door is being opened and Liam is there, a smile on his face as his eyes are drawn to Niall. The smile fades when he sees the tears tracks on his cheeks, sniffles coming from both him and Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asks, pulling the blond against his chest. Liam's eyes go to Harry next, as Niall burrows into his neck, only to see he's also crying. He looks at Louis, furrowing his eyebrows.

Harry looks up, sees Louis' mouth move, but doesn't hear a word he says. So Harry turns to Liam, only to see him nod in understanding. But then Louis is placing a kiss on his cheek, asking "Do you want to go back to our room?"

Harry nods, and they both murmur their 'see you later's to Niall and Liam, and then they're walking back to the room. Harry automatically kicks his shoes off and burrows into the bed, curling up into a ball and pulling the covers tightly over him.

"Do you want me to turn the lamp on instead of the main light?" Louis asks softly, his hand hovering over the light switch.

In lieu of an answer, Harry eases his body off the bed to hit the switch to turn the lamp on. Louis flips the light switch and, after double checking that the door is locked, heads to join his baby in the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry sniffles, clutching onto the front of Louis' jacket, and presses his face against his throat. Louis' hands begin rubbing circles into Harry's lower back, and Harry can't help but ask.

"Louis?"

"Yes, darling?"

Harry pulls his face back to look up at Louis, biting his bottom lip as he hesitates, before spitting out, 'Did you know they were going to kill her?'

Louis' cerulean eyes widen at the question, but he understands why Harry wants to make sure. "No, love." He answers sincerely, shaking his head. "I wish I would have known though, so I could have stopped it."

It's as if that statement alone triggers the dam. Tears pour out of his eyes, sobs leaving his mouth, but Louis only pulls him closer, squeezes him tighter. A few tears even slip from Louis' eyes.

He didn't know her very well, but he knew how much she meant to Harry. And whoever took her from him is going to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

Niall's arms are wrapped around Liam's neck, his body shaking from the heartwrenching sobs leaving his mouth. 

"Baby," Liam whispers softly, repeatedly pressing kisses all over the blond's face. "I'm so sorry."

"Why would they kill her?" Niall asks, his voice shaking. "She never did anything wrong. She always did as told, when told. Never argued. She was a good person. She didn't deserve to be killed.

"The Royals, minus Louis, are horrible, wretched people." Liam sighs, shaking his head.

A knock sounds on the door, making Niall pull back in confusion, staring at the door with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's Zayn," Liam says softly, glancing down at the crying boy in his arms, unsure if letting Zayn in would be best right now.

To Liam's complete surprise, Niall moves out of his arms and heads towards the door, yanking it open. Before Zayn or Liam can say anything, Niall burrows into Zayn's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Zayn stumbles back from the unexpected force, but quickly catches his balance, squeezing the Irish boy against him.

"I'm so sorry, Niall." He whispers into Niall's hair. "I just found out, and I know you and Harry were both close to her."

"Just... come inside and hug me, yeah?" Bright blue, tear filled eyes peer up at Zayn, causing the raven haired boy to smile softly and nod. He bends over slightly to lift Niall up, carrying him into the room and shutting the door behind them.

-

When Harry wakes up the next morning, his body curled up to Louis', it's to blue eyes staring at him, fingers playing with his curls.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Louis greets quietly, smiling softly.

"Morning," Harry replies, his cheeks heating up.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asks, twisting his body around so he's on his side, facing Harry.

Harry thinks about the question, before he shrugs. "I'm okay, I guess."

Louis purses his lips, looking as if he's thinking about something. After a minute, he says, "How long has it been since you've been out of this place?"

"Uh, I haven't since I started working here, so maybe four years?" Harry answers hesitantly, his eyebrows furrowed, confused as to where Louis' going with this.

"Well, I was wondering," Louis starts off. "If maybe today you'd like to get out for a little while. I mean we could just go for a walk if nothing else. Whatever you want to do."

Harry looks up at Louis, thinking it over. "Would the Queen get mad at you for taking me out?" He finally says quietly.

"Definitely," Louis shrugs. "But I don't care. You know I won't let her hurt you though, right?"

"I'm not worried about me." Harry admits. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me, love."

"I'll always worry about you, Lou. But yeah, I'd like to go out." Harry agrees.

"Okay, love, you go ahead and take your shower, and I'll take a quick one after you, then we can go. Alright?" Louis says, rubbing Harry's back, pressing a kiss to his lips, then moving to climb out of bed.

He pauses when harry speaks up.

"Will- Will you take it with me? A shower, I mean." Harry's cheeks flame, as he scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck, carefully avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

Louis lays back down beside him, using his hand to gently lift Harry's face back up to his own. "Do you want me too?"

Harry nods shyly, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "I don't want to do anything, but like, I really don't want to be separated from you either. Especially right now."

Louis nods easily with a smile. "'Course I'll take a shower with you, beautiful. Wanna wear more of my clothes?"

At that, a grin finally makes it's way onto Harry's face. "When do I not?"

"Fair enough," Louis grins, finally making his way off the bed. Harry follows right behind him, shivering when his feet touch the floor. Louis, of course, notices, frowning as he says, "It does feel colder today, doesn't it? Gonna bundle you up good."

Harry shrugs instead of answering, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind, and presses his face in between Louis' shoulder blades.

Louis rubs one of the hands pressed against his stomach. "You can go ahead and get in the shower if you want, babe. I'll be there in just a moment."

Harry hesitates, honestly not wanting to leave Louis' presence for even a minute, but he nods, also not wanting to be clingy and annoying. He steps away, moving towards the bathroom.

Harry leaves the door open and goes to fix the water temperature, then sheds his clothes and hops in. When the water, hotter than he'd normally have it, hits his cold skin, he shudders, feeling it slowly start to warm him up. He turns his back to the spray, his eyes falling shut as he tilts his head to let the water run through it. Blindly he reaches off to the side, to where he knows the shampoo bottle is, and grabs it.

Fingers curl around his wrist, another hand pulling the bottle from his grip. Emerald eyes fly open and he jerks around, relaxing when he sees it's Louis. The vampire smiles softly, letting go of Harry's wrist to cup his face, his thumb brushing across Harry's cheek. "Can I wash your hair?"

Harry nods before he can even comprehend it, but he doesn't want to change his answer. Louis gently moves Harry from under the spray, squirts some of the shampoo in his hand, and gently begins massaging it through Harry's curls. The boy tilts his head back with a sigh, his eyes slipping shut again, finally beginning to warm up and relax now that Louis' with him again.

Louis takes his time, thoroughly washing his boy's hair. Then tells him to get back under the water, and rinses all the suds out.

"Can I wash your hair too?" Harry shyly asks once Louis' done with his hair, peering up through his lashes.

Louis chuckles, nodding his head. The two switch positions, for Harry to wash his hair.

After he's finished, the soulmates clean the rest of their bodies off fairly fast, and climb out. One towel is put around Harry's waist, another around Louis'. Louis comes up behind Harry with a third towel, and runs it over Harry's hair several times until it's almost dry. Then he repeats the process with his own hair.

They brush their teeth in silence, constantly glancing at each other out of the corners of their eyes and grinning when they get caught by the other. Louis finishes first, grabbing his briefs and sliding them on, followed by a pair of his black sweatpants.

Harry finishes then, reaching over to the pile of clothes Louis brought for him. He pauses, raising an eyebrow at Louis, when he sees that he too has a pair of sweatpants. Louis grins, setting his shirt back down and walking over to wrap his arms around Harry, which, shirt please Louis. "I want us both to be comfortable today, and what better way then in sweatpants and hoodies?"

Harry sighs, places his hands against Louis bare chest, and leans up to kiss his cheek. As he pulls away, he whispers. "I don't wear sweatpants in public."

Louis rolls his eyes, cheekily biting Harry's ear. "Too bad." He whispers into it after. He grabs the boxers he brought in for Harry, then crouches down on the floor. Harry rolls his own eyes, but a smile takes over his face as he steps into the boxers. Louis stands up, dragging the briefs up with him, then lets go so the waistband smacks against Harry's skin, earning a squeak from said boy.

Next he grabs the sweatpants, which Harry tries to take, but he shakes his head and repeats the process. When he grabs Harry's t-shirt, just a plain grey one, Harry complains, 'I'm not a little kid, Lou, I can dress meself.'

"I know," Louis responds. "But dressing you is fun. Almost as fun as undressing you would be."

And Harry doesn't have any more arguements, only a fierce blush on his cheeks that doesn't want to fade, even by the time Louis has his own shirt on and they're walking out of the bathroom and slipping on their shoes and hoodies.

"Okay, pretty, where do you want to go? Just go for a walk in the woods, or maybe go into town?" Louis questions, lacing his fingers with Harry's and exiting his room.

"Maybe go out into town? It's a little too cold to just walk outside." Harry answers, leaning into Louis' side. The vampire is quick to let go of Harry's hand and wrap his arms around Harry instead, rubbing his hand up and down harry's arm in an attempt to warm him up faster.

"Sounds good. We can just drive around if you want, stay warm in the car, but also get away from here."

As they pass the kitchen, a voice, calling out Harry's name, stops them. They turn around, but when they see who it is, Harry freezes, his eyes widening in fear, while Louis tenses up and pulls Harry behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Marcus?" Louis hisses, a growl rumbling in his chest when Marcus attempts to step closer.

Marcus smirks at the reaction. "Just wanted to say hi to Harry here," Marcus tries to look at Harry, but Louis is completely blocking him.

"Get away from him, before I rip your throat out with my teeth." Louis warns, his eyes flashing black. Harry grips the back of Louis' shirt, pressing his body completely against Louis'.

"You won't kill me in front of him. You don't want him to be terrified of you." Marcus laughs, a manical hint to the tone. He steps closer.

Louis bares his fangs, stepping back and gently pushing Harry with him. "You're right," He says after a minute. His voice is low, dangerous. Harry probably shouldn't be thinking about how sexy it is at this very moment. "I won't in front of him. But I can always get Liam to take him away while I do it."

Harry furrows his eyebrows, peeking around Louis' shoulder, only to see Liam, Niall, and Zayn (he pauses when he sees Niall and Zayn next to each other, holding hands) on the other side of Marcus. Marcus turns around too, like he didn't know they were there. Then he laughs. "Sure, get Liam to babysit your stupid little human while you play protector."

"Don't you dare ever insult Harry!" Louis growls, his eyes narrowing as he moves forward. Harry quickly pulls back on his shirt, immediately halting Louis, who turns around and pulls him into a hug. "Baby, you, Niall, and Zayn go talk for a bit, yeah? I know you wanted to ask him what happened."

"No, Louis, please." Harry instantly shakes his head, fingers clutching at the fabric of Louis' hoodie tighter as the vampire moves to pull away from him. "Don't leave me."

Louis' arms pull him tighter against him. "Okay, sweetheart, I won't go anywhere."

"Can we go to town?" Harry asks quietly, pressing his face into Louis' shoulder.

Louis rubs Harry's lower back, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Anything you want, love." Without even turning back, he walks forward, making sure to keep Harry in front of him. Harry chances a glance back, seeing Marcus gone and Liam, Niall, and Zayn leaving.

Louis ushers Harry out of the palace, around to the side of the house, where a black Audi R8 is parked. Louis pulls open the door, shutting it after Harry is inside, then jogging around the car to the passenger seat.

"You ready, baby boy?" He asks, grinning over at his curly haired boy, his hand reaching out to start the car.

"Extremely," Harry answers. "You're sure you won't get in trouble?"

"We'll be okay," Louis grabs Harry's hand, pulling it up to his mouth to press a kiss to it as he pulls the car out onto the road.

It's quiet throughout the car ride to the city, but not an uncomfortable kind of quiet. Louis never loosens his grip on Harry's hand, and Harry never stops watching him. Even when Louis teases him for it.

They drive almost completely through it, stopping in a parking lot just on the outskirts. Louis removes the key from the ignition, grinning at Harry when he sees his eyebrows raised. He pushes open his door, gesturing for Harry to do the same. They meet at the trunk of the car, Harry's body already beginning to shiver from the wind, and Louis lifts the trunk up. Harry's eyebrows furrow more when he sees the picnic basket.

Before Harry can ask, Louis says, "I may have had already planned all this while watching you sleep this morning. Figured we could have our own little picnic."

The corners of Harry's mouth tugs into a smile. "That's really sweet, Lou, but it's freezing."

"I know, H." The vampire answers, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to where he opens the backseat door to the car. "After you, my love."

Harry climbs in, scooting over to make room for Louis, who shuts the door behind them. "C'mere," He says, setting the picnic basket down on the floor between his feet. Harry doesn't hesitate, sliding over and straddling his lap.

Louis holds him close, reaching behind him to pull a blanket from the basket. He unfolds it, wraps it around Harry's shoulders, then proceeds to rub circles into his back.

When Harry's shivering eases off, Louis lifts the picnic basket from the floor and sets it down beside them. "Okay, so I'm not the best cook, but I didn't want to ask anyone else to make it, I wanted to do this for you myself, so I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I can go back to town though if you'd rather-"

Harry kisses him, successfully shutting him up. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are perfectly fine, thank you, Lou." He murmurs after disconnecting their lips.

Louis smiles shyly, leaning up for another kiss, before bringing out the sandwiches. He pulls two out, handing one to Harry, and taking a bite out of the other. Harry glances down in the basket, spotting the metal mug Zayn brings Louis' blood in.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat human food, Lou." Harry tells him, reaching down to pull the mug up. "It's okay."

"I know I don't have to, beautiful, but I want too." Louis takes the mug from Harry's hand and places it back in the basket, pulling a bag of chips over it.

Harry raises his eyebrows, but shrugs, taking a bite of the sandwich. "This is really good. I haven't had one of these in forever."

Louis grins. They finish their sandwiches in silence, Harry even eating a second one. Once both of them are done, Louis claps his hands together, asking, "Now where would you like to go?"

"To sleep," Harry answers, shifting his body on Louis' lap so that his head rest against the vampire's chest, his eyes slipping shut.

He feels the vibrations from Louis' chest as he laughs, feels his arms tighten around his waist. "How about we go to the mall?"

Harry freezes, his eyes opening as he pulls back to look at the Prince. "Okay I'm like 99% sure the Queen wouldn't like that."

Louis shrugs. "I don't give a fuck honestly."

"Are you sure?" Harry checks, his fingers mindlessly messing with the strings on Louis' hoodie.

Louis leans forward, cupping Harry's chin, staring intently in his eyes as he says, "Absolutely, completely, one hundred thousand percent. You're mine, and I want everyone to know it. And she isn't going to stop that, no matter how much she tries."

Harry nods his head after a few seconds. "Okay."

"So, to the mall?"

"To the mall."

-

Walking around a mall with a Royal Vampire is extremely weird, especially when you're just a servant. When they first walked in, Harry released Louis' hand due to all the staring and whispering. Louis immediately stopped walking, turning to make sure his mate was okay. Once Harry explained what was wrong, Louis calmed him down, pulling Harry into a hug and letting him hide his face against his chest. "We can leave whenever you want, alright my love? Just say the word, and we'll leave."

Harry nodded gratefully, leaning back from the hug just enough to see Louis' face. "'m okay now, we can walk."

Louis' eyes scanned his face, looking for any signs of a lie. When he didn't detect any, he nodded, holding his hand out and letting Harry make the decision on whether or not he wants to hold hands. It only took a second for Harry to decide, and he's reaching out to lace his fingers with Louis'

They don't stay very long in the mall, don't even really go into any stores. Then Louis' leading Harry back out to the car, starting it up and driving back to the palace.

"Thank you for today, Louis." Harry says as they're making their way inside. "Really."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Louis kisses Harry's cheek.

Suddenly a body is running at them, jumping up and knocking Harry back. Louis quickly catches him, glaring at the blond headed boy. "Let's try not to give my boy a concussion, yeah?"

Liam rounds the corner, gasping for breath. When he sees what's happening, he falls back against the wall. "Oh thank god, he's finally still."

Zayn walks up and leans beside Liam, panting. "We have chased him all over this palace the past hour. How the hell does he have so much energy?"

"He's Niall." Harry shrugs.

Niall grins, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging on it. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Harry turns to Louis and raises an eyebrow, silently asking if it's okay. Louis shrugs. "My room, or Liam's room."

Niall gives a particularly hard jerk, causing Harry to stumble forward, barely managing to catch himself. Louis groans loudly then, yelling after them, "Niall, seriously, stop trying to kill my boy!"

Niall drags Harry up the stairs, yanks him into Louis' room, where he shuts the door. Almost instantly he's shouting out, "Zayn and I kissed!"

Harry's emerald eyes widen in shock, before he's saying, "Okay, I"m going to need you to rewind a bit. When did you guys stop hating each other?"

Niall blushes, remembering he hasn't had the chance to tell Harry yet. "Well, remember how you and Louis told me I should try talking to him?"

Harry nods.

"I did, and you guys were right, I was being extremely petty. We talked everything over and both of us apologized, and we agreed that moving forward, we would try and get along better. And we have been."

"I'd say so," Harry laughs. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing," Niall flops himself back on the bed dramatically. "He's so pretty too. Like how have I never noticed it before? I just want to sit on his face."

Harry and Niall pause, look at each other for a moment, before they're howling with laughter. Harry doubles over on the bed, clutching his stomach, while Niall rolls over, burying his head into the cover.

Once the laughter subsides and both boys are wiping their eyes, Niall says, "But seriously though, I do." sending Harry into another fit of laughter.

"Excuse you, what about mine!"

Harry and Niall turn to each other in confusion, then climb off of the bed. Niall yanks open the door, only to see Zayn sitting down with his back against the opposite wall, Louis and Liam standing near him. Louis' glaring at Liam, who has a hand slapped over his mouth. "Oops?" Liam laughs nervously, glancing up at Niall.

Louis turns to Harry, grinning sheepishly, holding his arms out. Harry narrows his eyes, shaking his head, but he finds himself hugging him anyways. "I can't believe you guys came up here to listen to us." Niall shakes his head, but he's amused.

"I can't believe Liam gave away the fact that we were listening." Louis grumbles.

Liam awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. Then his eyes narrow at Niall. "You never answered my question."

Niall's eyebrows furrow for a moment, but then realization flickers across his face. "I already have yours." He shrugs.

Louis and Harry's jaws drop in sync, a perfect mirror of each other, as Liam's face turns bright red. "Fair enough." He manages to mutter after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Wait," Zayn jumps up. "Already have yours what? I couldn't hear half of what you guys said."

"Nothing, dear." Niall smiles innocently, reaching past Liam to pat Zayn's shoulder.

Louis turns to Harry, cocking an eyebrow. "So I guess the better question is, what about mine?"

Niall's head jerks over to face them, his eyes lighting up. "Can I watch?"

Louis growls playfully, shifting the two of them so that Harry is behind him, away from Niall's view.

"So I guess I shouldn't ask to watch too?" Zayn jokes, winking at Harry when he catches his eye.

"I'll bite the next person that asks." Louis threatens, baring his teeth.

"Kinky," Niall and Harry say, wiggling their eyebrows.

"Hey, Haz?" Niall speaks up again a moment later, stepping around Louis to view his best friend. "Our group got to talking about who's going to take over cooking now, I said I would do it. I was wondering if you'd help me though."

"Yeah, course, Nialler." Harry agrees. "We start tonight?"

Niall nods.

"Can I help too?" Louis asks, turning his body sideways and slinging an arm around Harry.

"And me!" Zayn says.

"Me three." Liam nods.

"Sure," Both friends shrug.

-

They start dinner a little late, having temporarily forgotten about it due to all playing a board game together. Once they realize what time it is, they all five hop up and head downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"What should we make?" Niall asks everyone, his hands clasped together in front of him, glancing at each individual.

"Liam, what would you like to eat?" Harry asks, leaning against the counter as he turns to stare at the vampire in question.

Liam's eyes widen as all the attention turns to him. "Why me? Louis' a vampire too."

"Yeah, but Royals don't eat the food we make. Vampires like you do. So what would you like?" Harry explains, repeating the question.

"Oh," Liam murmurs, thinking it over. "Maybe just a simple hamburger and hot dog kind of night? With chips and everything."

Niall shrugs. "That's doable. But if any vampire complains, your ass better be there to take the blame."

"I won't leave your side." Liam promises sincerely, walking up to kiss the blond.

Harry, Niall, and Zayn send Louis and Liam off to grab a bunch of bread, having ran out in the kitchen. While they wait for the vampires to arrive back, they busy themselves with beginning to cook the chosen food.

Suddenly the double doors to the kitchen burst open, an angry vampire standing on the other side. "Where the hell is the rest of the food at, servants?" The man growls out, his eyes a frightening blood red color.

Niall and Harry freeze up, so Zayn speaks up, slightly more used to dealing with angry vampires than the two boys behind him. "Apologises, Sir. We started a bit late. It should be out very shortly. We're cooking it now."

"I don't want to wait I'm hungry now." He snaps, taking an intimidating step forward.

"It will be out shortly." Zayn repeats, his voice getting firmer. "Please go back to the dining room."

The man glances at all three of the boys, pausing on Harry. A wicked smile stretches across his lips as he says, "No, I think I'm good in here." He begins walking forward.

Zayn quickly realizes where he's headed and what he's planning, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And who's going to stop me? You?" The vampire snorts, his hands reaching out and shoving a frightened Harry back against the counter. Harry winces from the push, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels the vampire's fangs press against his skin without breaking it.

"Hey, babe, sorry it took so long-" Louis cuts himself off, his eyes turning black and a resonating growl ripping out of him as he sees the scene before him. Before anyone can blink, he's across the room, grabbing the vampire's shoulder and throwing him across the room. "What the hell were you doing?" He yells, following after the vampire. He lifts him up by the collar of his shirt and shoves the vampire's face into the wall, a crack and a cry of pain following it.

"P-Prince," The vampire stutters out, truly frightened. "These servants hadn't finished our supper yet, so I was just having a bit of a snack."

"A snack?" Louis hisses. "You think my soulmate is a snack?"

The vampire's eyes widen at the new, realizing quickly his mistake. "I'm sorry, Sir Louis, I didn't realze-"

Louis cuts him off. "Harry, close your eyes."

"No, Louis," Harry tries, stepping closer, but Louis turns to him, effectively cutting him off too. "I said close your eyes."

Harry wants to fight it, but he knows it's no use. With a heavy heart, he turns and buries his face into Niall's chest, who in turn buries his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Zayn too turns away from the scene, squeezing his eyes shut. Liam's the only one who watches Louis rip the vampire's heart out, the only one who isn't scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you guys would like more Niall/Liam/Zayn scenes?   
> Harry and Niall's friendship is my fave haha   
> Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
> Tumblr: larrylashtonmalum


	18. Chapter 18

After about 5 minutes of an awkward silence with nobody moving, Niall clears his throat. "Well, uh, I guess we should finish the food, huh?"

Harry pushes away from his best friend's chest, stepping back to the stove. Zayn begins removing the twist ties from the bread, placing two on each plate. Despite all the movement though, Liam's eyes stay locked on Louis, who's watching Harry sadly. "I'll just uh, go take a shower real quick." Louis mutters, his cerulean eyes falling to the ground as he walks out of the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Harry turns around, opens his mouth to say something, but Louis' gone. Liam sighs, walking over to stand in front of them, offering a small smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Get rid of the body," Zayn nods towards the corpse in the corner of the room, wrinkling his nose.

Liam chuckles, nodding. "Right, yeah that's probably a good place to start." He hesitates, glancing towards the doors. "Maybe I should wait till Lou comes back though, so you guys aren't left alone again."

"We'll be okay, get the body please." Niall orders, waving his hand at Liam without looking at him. Liam hesitates, but only for a moment, before he nods and begins work moving the body.

Between the three of them, and Liam when he gets back around 5 minutes later, they quickly put each burger and hot dog on their corresponding breads, and place them in the entrance that will take them directly to the vampires. Liam grabs a couple of bags of chips and tosses them through as well. Harry wipes the back of his forehead once the last thing is sent through and the entrance is slid shut again. But with one quick glance around the room, he notices something.

Louis still isn't back.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna go find Louis." The curly haired boy tells the others and steps forward. Liam places a hand on his shoulder though, halting him. His brown eyes glance at the double doors, as Liam starts chewing on his bottom lip. "Maybe you should just call out for him? I don't know if he'll want you wondering around the palace, especially after what just happened..." Liam trails off, obviously unsure.

"I'll be alright, Li. He said he was going to shower, some he's probably just in his room. I'm gonna go there and check for him, and if he's not there, I'll just lock the door and wait for him in there." Harry says, giving Liam a reassuring smile.

Liam ponders over it, before he nods. But he quickly says, "Fine, but we're gonna walk you to his room."

"We're going to Liam's room anyways." Niall butts in, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly at his best friend.

Harry snorts, but nods his head in agreement, gesturing for Liam to lead the way. Liam steps forward, glancing over his shoulder once to make sure all three humans are following him, even though Harry knows Liam can clearly hear that they are. They walk up the stairs, until they reach Louis' door. Harry grabs hold of the doorknob, but pauses when he sees the other three waiting for him. He raises his eyebrows at them as if to say 'Shoo'.

Liam hesitates, Niall pouts, and Zayn grabs both of their arms, leading them away. Harry flashes him a thankful smile, to which Zayn nods and smiles at, before he's opening the door and stepping through.

His emerald eyes scan the room, with no Louis in sight, until they land on the closed bathroom door. Harry walks forward, coming to a rest with his hand against the doorknob. Softly he calls out, "Louis?"

No reply comes for a minute. Right as Harry's about to repeat his name, a raspy, "Yeah, lovely?" comes through the door.

"Can I," Harry cuts himself off, wiggling the doorknob to show what he's asking.

"'Course," Louis answers. Harry opens the door, expecting to see Louis taking a shower, but he has the drain plugged up and he's laying in the water. Harry shuts the door behind him and walks to the tub, easing his body down on the ledge. The whole time, Louis' eyes never leave him.

"You okay, love?" Harry asks, his hand falling to rest on top of Louis', his fingers lacing with his mate's. The vampire's eyes fall to their hands.

"Did you guys finish cooking?" Louis asks instead. "I'm sorry, wanted to help."

"We just finished. Don't worry about it, Lou. Seriously, it was no big deal. We were practically finished anyways." Harry reassures, offering a smile when Louis finally looks up. Louis returns it weakly, his eyes scanning Harry's, unsure. Harry frowns, moving his body off the edge to instead kneel beside the tub, his hand never moving from Louis'. "What's wrong, love? Is this about.. what happened? Because if so, I'm not like, mad or scared or anything."

Louis sighs, and suddenly he's wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into his chest. Harry goes pliantly, ignoring the splashes of water dampening his clothes. Louis' nose presses into the side of Harry's throat, inhaling deeply. Harry reaches up, combs his fingers through Louis' hair. Slowly he can feel the tension leaving Louis' body. After he relaxes completely, Louis murmurs against Harry's skin, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not scared of you, Louis." Harry responds, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis' forehead. "I was in a bit of shock, yeah, but I'm not scared."

Louis pulls back to look in Harry's eyes, searching for any signs of a lie. When he finds none, his shoulders slump forward and he's reburying his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

They stay like that for who knows how long, before Harry's pulling away, a whine slipping past Louis' lips at the loss of contact. Harry grins, leaning forward to peck his lips. "Have you already washed your hair and everything?"

Louis nods. Then he elaborates, "I'm finished. I was about to get out when you came in here."

"Alright, c'mon." Harry says, standing up, holding his hands out for Louis. Louis takes them, though he doesn't actually put any of his weight on Harry as he stands up. Harry grabs a towel and wraps it around Louis' waist before he allows the vampire to step out. Instantly Louis is wrapped around him, his face pressed against his skin, his arms holding Harry flush against him. "Aye, love, let's go lay down, yeah?" Louis nods in agreement, but he doesn't move away. "Lou, we've gotta get you dry and dressed so we can." Harry giggles, running his fingers through the vampire's damp hair. "Actually we've probably got to get me dry and dressed too."

Louis grunts against his skin, but he complies, stepping back just enough to run the towel over his body. He growls when Harry tries to step away from him, presses his body back against Harry's. "I'm just going to get us some clothes, Lou." Harry tells him, smiling softly when Louis gently bites his shoulder, careful not to break skin.

"No, don't leave me." Louis tightens his arms around Harry's waist, the towel lying forgotten on the floor right next to his feet.

"How are we supposed to change, if we don't have clothes to change into?" Harry laughs. Louis shrugs. His hands grip Harry's thighs, lifting the boy up. Harry squeals, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist and his arms around his neck. Louis walks out of the bathroom, over to the closet, and sets Harry down right in front of him. He grabs the first items his hand lands on, using a bit of his vampire speed to put in on. Then he's stripping Harry of his clothes, minus his briefs, and sliding on some dry one.

Then Louis picks Harry up again and carries him over to the bed, climbing in right behind him, returning his face to Harry's neck. "I'm sorry, being close to you just calms me down. Your scent.. You smell like me and I love it." Louis whispers, his breath fanning across Harry's skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

"Trust me, it's okay." Harry chuckles, pressing his face into Louis' hair, only to laugh a little more. "Your hair is still wet."

Louis laughs, tilting his head up and rubbing his damp hair against Harry's cheek, pulling giggles from his boy as Harry tries to move his face away. He stops his torture a moment later, laying his head back against the pillow, watching his boy with a smile. It slowly fades though, as he starts thinking about what happened in the kitchen. He rolls over on his back, stares up at the ceiling, but makes sure to pull Harry against his side. "Me killing that guy probably seemed a little extreme, but I had a reason. Or reasons, honestly. For one, I hate seeing vampire's feeding from humans without consent. Second, I hate anyone touching you, much less attempting to hurt you. And lastly, it just- it reminded me a lot of when I got turned, and-" Louis cuts himself off, shaking his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw.

Louis tenses up though, stuttering 'I uh - I'm."

"Hey, hey," Harry pushes up so he's leaning on his elbow, and gently grabs Louis' chin, turning him to face him. "It's okay. You don't have to, but I am here if you ever want too."

"I want too." Louis tells him, his eyes shining sincerely. "I really do. I've just never told anyone about it, not even my father, and I just.. can't right now. I will tell you someday though, I promise."

"Okay." Harry nods, laying back down. His cheek rests against Louis' chest, feeling the rise and fall of it. Louis' nose presses into Harry's hair, inhaling deeply every now and then. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Louis, stop!" Harry giggles, trying to hide his face from Louis' view. Louis ignores his boy's pleads, continuing to pepper kisses all over every inch of exposed skin; Harry's cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, and occasionally his mouth. "Stop!" He squeaks, finally managing to turn his face into the pillow, leaving the right side of his face open for the attack. 

"The correct response is: harder, not stop." Niall informs as he enters the room, Zayn on his heels, a cheeky grin on his face. 

His entrance causes Louis to pause, ceasing his attack on the curly haired boy, and said boy rolls his eyes at the Irish lad. "Fuck off, Ni." Harry retorts halfheartedly, his arms loosely wrapping around his vampire's neck. Louis' chest rumbles contentedly, nuzzling into Harry's neck, his eyes shutting. 

"What the hell are you doing, Lou?" Zayn asks, chuckling as he walks up to pat Louis' leg. Louis thinks he's trying to touch Harry though, and he shoots up, baring his teeth at the raven haired human. Zayn raises his hands in surrender, a grin toying at the corners of his lips. "Awe, how cute. Bit like an angry puppy if I'm honest. Anyways, here's this." He holds his hand out to the vampire, the metal mug in his grip. Louis takes it quickly, sets it down beside them on the bed. 

"He won't let me go." Harry informs Niall, grinning when his comment makes Louis burrow back into his neck. 

"Mine," Louis rasps out, nipping at his boy's skin, careful not to break the surface. 

"Has he been like this all day?" Zayn asks, laughing as he watches his boss cling onto his mate's friend. 

"Since last night." Harry answers, moving his head to the side when Louis pokes at his cheek, causing Louis to hum in approval, attacking the newly exposed skin. 

Zayn tilts his head, pursing his lips in thought. "Maybe it's because it's been over a week and you guys still haven't claimed each other?" He suggests, his eyebrows knitting together. "I know what it does to humans, but I've never heard of what it does to vampires. Them suddenly being clingy makes sense though." 

"I don't know," Harry shrugs, well as best as he can with the weight of Louis pinning him to the bed. "That might be some of it, but I don't think it's the only reason." Zayn hums in acknowledgment, stepping back beside Niall. But then Harry processes what Zayn has just told him, his eyes going wide. "Wait, its been over a week?" 

Zayn nods slowly, staring at the curly haired boy like he's mental. "I don't know exactly how long its been, but I do know the week was up right around the time Mary, uh." He trails off, awkwardly shifting on his feet. 

"Oh," Harry mumbles, peering down at the vampire curled into him. 

"We should probably go," Zayn murmurs to Niall, grabbing the blond's arm and pulling him out of the room. Niall pours, but allows himself to be dragged from the room. 

"Lou?" Harry softly calls out, carding his fingers through the feathery hair, his nails gently scratching his scalp. 

Louis hum, rolling onto his back and pulling Harry with him. "Yes, princess?" 

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but halts, raising his eyebrows. "Princess?" 

"Mhm," Louis nods. "I'm the prince, and you're my princess. And the one day I'll be the king, and you'll be my queen." 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, trying to ignore the heat he can feel rising to his cheeks. Louis doesnt try, gently pinching the skin and cooing, leanjng up to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. "Its been over a week, Lou." Harry says. 

"Good observation, my lovw." Louis teases, grinning. 

Harry pinches his hip in retaliation, making the vampire wince overdramatically, only to get slapped on the chest. "Don't be rude." 

"I'm sorry," Louis replies, puckering his lips out until Harry gives in and kisses him, rolling his eyes again as he does so. 

"Seriously though, since it's been over a week, what's going to happen to us?" Harry asks, frowning slightly as his mind conjures up the worst thing he can think of; Louis no longer wanting him. 

Louis notices the seriousness with which the boy speaks, a hint of fear mixed in. "What do you mean, H?" 

"I mean," Harry starts off. "You said most couples that want to, like claim each other, usually do it within the first week. Now that it's been over a week, can you still claim me?" Then in a voice that's barely audible, he mutters weakly. "Do you still want too?" 

Harry knows Louis heard when the vampire uses a bit of his speed to sit the two of them up, Harry straddling Louis' lap while Louis' back is pressed against the headboard. The metal mug slides down the bed and rests against the side of Harry's calf. Louis takes Harry's face between his hands, firmly but gently forcing him to maintain eye contact. "Baby, I can claim you anytime. The end of the first week isn't a deadline, it's just usually the point where the two can't wait any longer to do it. And hell yes I still want too. I want to right this very second," He extends his fangs and leans in, letting his fangs brush carefully over the soft skin, the spot where he will claim Harry. "But I'm waiting for you to tell me." Louis whispers, kissing the spot and leaning back to meet Harry's eyes, his fangs retracting themselves. 

Harry feels his breath catch in his throat and his eyes fall shut as he roughly pulls Louis' mouth to his. They separate after a minute, both panting and chests heaving. "So nothing's going to happen?" 

"Well," Louis bites his bottom lip, thinking over how to word it. "You're going to get extremely horny, probably going to have a bunch of wet dreams." Harry blushes furiously as he remembers the one this morning, that thankfully Louis didn't wake up for. "And I think Zayn was probably right about me clinging to you more because of it being past a week, but you were also right that that's not the only reason. But yeah, so I'll probably get way clingier." 

"I'm okay with that." Harry grins cheekily, his dimples flashing. 

"Oh yeah?" Louis laughs, allowing Harry to grab his biceps and start pulling him back down. 

"Yeah." Harry nods, propping his head on his head and his elbow on the bed, his other hand loosely gripping the fabric of Louis' t-shirt. "For a little bit anyways. But then you'll probably have to claim me to make it stop." 

Harry waits for him to catch on, which is pretty fast, cerulean eyes lighting up. "I can definitely do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update since its my baby's birthdayy :)) this chapter turned out way fluffier than I had planned lol.   
> When do you guys think Louis should claim Harry/they say I love you? I'm not sure if I should do it fairly soon or wait a bit still   
> If anyone wants to talk/has any questions, I'm almost always on Twitter/Instagram (:  
> Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
> Tumblr: larrylashtonmalum


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this update came a little later than normal. x

"Seriously?" Liam questions from the doorway, his arms crossed over his toned chest causing his muscles to bulge as he stares at the scene in front of him; Niall pinned to the bed, Zayn kneeling between his thighs. "You were literally just screaming at him not even 10 minutes ago."

"Angry sex, duh." Niall pants out, his hands scrambling for purchase on the raven haired boy's back, his own back arching obscenely.

Liam shakes his head at the pair, but he's unable to make himself walk away.

"You can come join, Li." Zayn says, looking up towards the vampire without ceasing his movements, the blond beneath him letting out a string of moans.

Liam hums, but makes no movement forward. Well, not until Niall grunts out, "C'mon, daddy." Then Liam can't control himself anymore, and he's laying down next to Niall in a split second, his teeth sinking into the side of his neck.

-

As Harry exits the bathroom the next morning, dressed in fresh clothes after his shower, he's met with the sight of Louis draining the blood in the mug, a trickle running down his chin.

"You could just drink from me, Lou, really." Harry tells, plopping down on his stomach next to the Prince.

Louis visibly stiffens at the offer, quick to shake his head.

Harry frowns, scooting closer until he can rest his head on Louis' thigh, peering up at the vampire who looks back down at him. "It's no big deal, babe." Harry says. "Niall says Liam drinks from him all the time now. He says it doesn't even hurt, that it actually feels good."

"I'm not drinking from you, H. Give it up already." Louis teases, though the smile he forces on his face doesn't quite meet his eyes as he sets the presumably empty mug on the bedside table, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Which of course only serves to smear the blood into his skin.

Then Louis leans down for a kiss.

Harry's quick to place his head over Louis' mouth, shaking his head. Louis frowns beneath Harry's palm. "Is this because I won't bite you?" He asks, his voice muffled. His blue eyes stare warily at Harry, watching his every move.

"No, it's because you're covered in blood. Go wash your face and brush your teeth. Like ten times. Please." Harry ends his request with a sweet smile, watching as the tension leaves Louis' body and a smile grows on his face, followed by a fond eye roll.

"Fine, but if I'm going through all this trouble, I'm going to need more than one kiss. Maybe like a thousand or so will do." Louis jokes, carefully lifting Harry's head from his lap so that he can stand, then gently laying it on the bed. "I'll be right back, darling."

He walks into the bathroom, only to walk right back out. "On second thought maybe you should come with me." Louis says, pulling a loud laugh from Harry that has the curly haired boy slapping a hand over his own mouth to quiet the noise. Louis grins triumphantly, lifting his boy into the air. "I told you to stop being embarrassed about your laugh," Louis scolds lightly as he reenters the bathroom, this time with his boy in his arms. "I love your laugh, it's adorable."

"It's loud," Harry argues, shivering when he's set on the counter, the cold seeping through his clothes.

"It's adorably loud." Louis compromises, his eyes crinkling in the way that Harry oh-so-loves to see. Louis keeps one hand on Harry's thigh as he brushes his teeth, and then brushes them again when Harry insists.

After the third time, he turns to Harry with a sigh, toothpasting covering his mouth, sliding down his chin. "My mouth tastes so minty I could throw up. Please tell me three times is good enough."

"Don't throw up; you'll have to restart this process." Harry snickers when he sees the look Louis' giving him, before nodding his head. "Just get all the toothpaste from around your mouth."

"So bossy." Louis mutter, laughing when Harry lightly kicks his hip.

Once his mouth is rinsed and clean, Louis turns to Harry with his lips puckered. Harry rolls his eyes but complies, leaning in until his mouth is a centimeter away from Louis' and, at the last second, turns his face and kisses Louis' cheek. Harry retreats quickly, hopping off the counter and running for the bedroom, hearing the loud whine Louis emits from behind him.

He manages to make it through the door before he feels arms wrap around his waist and lift him in the air, a squeal leaving him as he's spun around in fast circles. Harry's dizzy by the time Louis puts him back on his feet, the boy stumbling forward with a giggle. Louis catches him, laughing out a 'Steady there, dear.'

Harry leans forward to slot his lips with Louis', his hands wrapping around his shoulders to get a grip onto Louis' hair. Louis' eyes widen in surprise, but not even a second later he's responding, grabbing the younger boy's hips and pulling him flush against his body. He steps forward, easing Harry backward until the back of his boy's knees touch the bed. Then Louis' pressing him down, climbing on top of him.

Harry pulls back a moment later to regain his breath. Louis takes that opportunity to nip at the side of his throat, sucking new marks into the skin. He's noticed that his marks on his boy started fading yesterday, and that's not good. Everyone needs to know who Harry belongs too.

Harry groans, his head lolling to the side, exposing more skin. Louis rewards the boy by rocking his hips down, creating friction against Harry's clothed cock. Then Louis remembers something, something he learned about Harry within the first few days of them actually talking.

One of his hands come up to tangle in Harry's curls, and he yanks. A loud moan, one of the loudest Louis' heard from his boy, slips from Harry's mouth, the boy's back arching.

"Harry, let's get to wo- holy _fuck_."

The two on the bed jump apart, heads darting towards the doorway.

"Fuck, Horan, couldn't you have waited a bit?" Louis grumbles, glaring at the extremely happy blond. 

"I could have, but I'm so glad I didn't." Niall sighs happily, beginning to pat down his clothes. "Fuck, where's my phone? Damn it, I can't find it. Anyways, Lewis, is my best friend still a virgin?" Niall adds an eyebrow wiggle to the end of his ramble, a stupid smirk on his face.

Louis' eyebrows shoot up, but Harry quickly cuts in, a fierce blush settled on his cheeks. "Fuck off, Ni. Let's get to work."

"We can go to work as soon as Louis answers my question." Niall replies, his blue eyes locked on Louis'.

Louis' eyes widen, and he throws a quick glance to Harry, seeing his boy's cheeks crimson. "Like Harry said, fuck off." He says, dragging Harry closer to him. Harry buries his head into Louis' shoulder, his fingers toying with Louis' shirt.

Niall leans back against the door, crossing his arms and legs, clearing his throat loudly. "I'm waiting."

"Yes, Niall!" Harry exclaims a minute later, throwing his hands into the air. "Yes, I am."

It's Niall's turn for his eyes to go wide, turning to Louis. "He is? Why?" His nose scrunches up.

"You're very annoying, you know that right?" is Louis' retort, the vampire pulling Harry even closer.

"Awe, thank you." Niall smiles widely, holding his hand over his heart for a second, before letting it drop to his side again. He turns his blue eyes to Harry, cocking one brow. "Well if Louis' not up for the challenge, you can always borrow Liam for a night. I'd say," Louis' chest rumbles with a loud growl, using one hand to press Harry's head into his chest, the other wrapping around to cover Harry's exposed ear. "You could borrow Zayn, but he goes rough. Liam's more gentle for a first time. After that he gets-"

"Shut. Up. Niall." Louis grits out, his eyes squeezed shut.

Niall smirks, winking when he catches Harry's eye. "Yeah, you probably won't be a virgin much longer. You're welcome." Niall turns and pushes open the door, exiting with his parting words being, "I'll cover for you today, H, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Why am I friends with him?" Harry huffs out once the door is shut.

"Mine." Louis whines, shifting around until he can push Harry down on his back, immediately climbing over him and burying his head in Harry's chest. "All mine."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Lou?" Harry turns over on his side, facing Louis, waiting until blue eyes are open to speak again. "I wanna cut my hair, I think." 

And if Louis' eyes weren't open before, they definitely are now. "What, why?"

Harry shrugs, grabbing a few strands of his hair in his hand, looking down at it. "It's getting really long."

"Your hair's gorgeous, Haz." Louis tells him, moving closer until his body is against Harry's, replacing Harry's hand with his own. "Besides, if you cut your hair, then I can't do this." He finishes his statement by gently tugging on the curls in his hand, pulling a startled moan from Harry. And causing his cheeks to darken.

"Never mind, I won't get it cut." Harry relents, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he gazes at Louis.

Louis grins sharply, leaning forward and bopping his nose against Harry's, and murmurs, 'Good boy.' His lips slot against Harry's without giving the boy time to stutter out an answer.

Harry doesn't waste any time responding, moving his lips against Louis'. His arms wrap around Louis' neck, catching in the vampire's hair. Louis' hand grips Harry's hip and yanks his boy forward, while simultaneously rolling on his back. Harry clambers on top of him, setting his thighs on each side of Louis' hips. Louis slides his hands down Harry's back, cupping his bum and squeezing. A gasp escapes Harry's mouth, causing him to disconnect their lips. He brushes his lips across Louis' jawline, gently biting. Louis groans, pushing his hips up to meet Harry's and-

"Got it!" Niall cheers, his (Liam's) phone held in front of his face.

"Damn it, Horan!" Louis snaps, glaring at the blond as Harry burrows into the side of his neck, hiding his face from everyone.

"Liam has your number, right? I'll send you the picture!" Niall all but yells, his eyes locked on the picture on the screen in front of him.

"You only got one?" Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows, peering over Niall's shoulder at the phone.

"It's a damn good one." Niall shrugs.

"That is pretty hot." Zayn admits, nodding his head.

"I see why you lock the door now." Harry mutters into Louis' skin.

"Anyways, we came in here for a reason." Liam claps his hands together. "Niall, take it away."

"Well, guys." Niall says, turning the screen off and pocketing the phone, walking closer to bed and sitting down on the edge. "Liam and Zayn and I were talking, and we all agreed we should go on a double date, do something together."

"Why?" Harry asks, lifting his head up, scrunching his nose up. Louis coos, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Because it will be fun." Niall shrugs, lifting one of his knees up on the bed.

"C'mon guys, it actually feels decent outside today. I've been wanting to do a picnic for ages." Zayn whines, walking up to the bed and dropping down beside the two, his arm brushing against Harry's. Louis not-so-subtly scoots away.

"Sorry, bud, we've already had a picnic." Louis answers, shrugging unapologetically.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to deal with another one, aren't ya?" Zayn retorts, narrowing his eyes. Then he turns to Harry, pouting. Harry's emerald eyes widen and he looks between Zayn and Louis, who's raising his eyebrows at him.

"Uh." is all Harry offers, quite unhelpfully.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, a smile toying at his lips. "It's up to you, love." (Gif/Picture)

Harry sighs. "Fine, we'll go."

"Ooh!" Niall squeals all of a sudden, jumping up from the bed. "I just thought of something really fun. Let's go camping!"

Cue the groans.

-

"Wait, we're actually gonna camp?" Harry frowns, swatting at his arm when he feels a bug land on him. "Why?"

"Would you stop asking why and just have fun?" Niall complains, glaring at his best friend.

"I can have plenty of fun in Louis' room, thank you very much." At his comment, everybody snickers and wiggles their eyebrows, minus Louis, who hides his laugh with a cough. "Screw you guys, I did NOT mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't, H." Zayn chuckles, pushing a limb out of his way and holding it to the side for everyone to step by.

"I didn't!" Harry whines, crossing his arms as a pout forms on his lips. 

Louis laughs, pulling Harry into his side. "Alright guys, stop teasing my baby."

"Here!" Liam screams, stopping abruptly and causing everyone to bump into his back. "This spot is perfect. Let's set up the tents."

Niall grabs Harry's arm and lugs him away from Louis, grabbing one tent while Liam grabs the other. "Race you?" Niall asks. When Liam nods, he clarifies, narrowing his eyes, "No vampire shit, do you hear me?"

With Liam's big brown eyes and innocent face, it's easy to believe him when he says he wouldn't dare even think of using his vampire capabilities.

And he doesn't.

But Niall and Harry still lose, miserably. 

"Babe, I don't think that's how that thing's supposed to be in the ground." Louis offers his advice from his place in his chair next to the wood Zayn's piled up.

"Oh, fuck off." Harry replies, glaring over at the vampire who has done literally nothing at all to help.

"Well, that seems a little rude."

"Good."

-

"Well, that was fun." Liam sighs happily, leaning back in his chair.

"For you, maybe." Harry grumbles, shifting around on his own chair.

"Why didn't we bring s'mores?" Zayn questions.

"Because we're not smart." Louis shrugs.

"One of you vamps go get us marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate, please." Niall demands.

"And a blanket." Harry adds, pulling his feet up and curling up into a ball.

"Awe, baby, c'mere." Louis opens his arms, encouraging Harry to leave his chair in favor of Louis' lap. Harry doesn't even have to think about it before he's standing up from his chair and crossing the short distance to Louis', curling up in his lap. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and shifts around, blocking him from the tiny bit of wind occasionally blowing.

"I'll go get everything." Liam offers, dashing away without waiting for anyone to answer.

"Z, cuddle me." Niall groans out, opening his arms.

"Cuddle yourself."

Niall glares at Zayn, then turns to Harry, jutting his bottom lip out. "H, cuddle me?"

"No."

"Lou-"

"Don't even think about it." Louis cuts him off, rubbing his cheek against the top of Harry's head, his eyes falling shut.

"Can someone help me set everything down?" Liam asks, moving the items in his arms around. Zayn stands up and takes the three blankets from him, passing one two Harry and Louis while throwing the other two to Niall. Next he takes the marshmallows and chocolate from Liam and sits back down. Liam resumes his seat, the graham crackers being the only items left in his hand. He scoots his chair closer to Niall, offering the blond a smile.

Zayn drops the unopened chocolate and marshmallows onto the ground and also scoots his chair over to Niall. Liam reaches out to grab part of the blanket Niall's got covering him, only for his hand to get swatted away. "Uh?"

"Nobody would cuddle me, nobody's sharing my blanket." Niall grumbles out, sliding further down in his chair and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"I wasn't here when you were asking someone to cuddle you or I would have, babe." Liam tells him, his brown eyes widening in sincerity.

"Too bad."

Liam sighs, leaning back in his chair. His eyes fall to the ground, landing on the food lying about. "Aren't you going to make s'mores, Z?" He asks, pursing his lips.

"Eh, I don't think I want them anymore." Zayn shrugs, pulling his feet up into the chair. 

Liam groans, his head falling back as he closes his eyes, muttering something that the three humans can't hear under his breath.

"I'd offer for you to share Harry and I's blanket," Louis speaks up, his eyelids fluttering open and darting to the other vampire. "But you'd probably touch him some way and I'd have to kill you."

Liam opens his mouth to answer, but gets cut off by Niall. "Someone start the fire."

Nobody moves for a minute. Then Liam groans, standing up. "Fine, I guess I'll do it."

-

"Why the hell did we come camping, Lou?" Harry grumbles, pressing his body closer to Louis' on the little sleeping mat in the tent they claimed to get some warmth. "It's cold, and raining, and I really just want to be in your bed right now."

"We can go back if you want? Ditch these losers." Louis tells him, one of his hands running up and down Harry's arm beneath the blanket, the other under Harry's shirt resting on his back.

A muffled 'hey!' is heard from Zayn, followed by 'if you go back, please take me with you' from Niall. Harry and Louis both roll their eyes in the direction of the next door tent. Harry leans forward, his nose brushing against Louis' jaw. Louis grabs the blanket and pulls it further up, until it's actually covering Harry's ears. Finally Harry sighs, his breath fanning out across Louis' throat. "I don't know. It's your call."

"So helpful." Louis teases, bumping his nose against Harry's forehead. Harry tilts his head back, capturing Louis' lips with his own. His teeth clamp down on Louis' lower lip, the vampire releasing a startled groan. "We're definitely going back to our room." Louis breathes out, his lips brushing against Harry's with every word, his hands sliding down to Harry's thighs. The boy is lifted and he instantly closes his eyes, pushing his face into the crook of Louis' neck. Wind hits his skin for maybe a second, and then Harry's being laid on a bed, Louis crawling on top of him.

"You're so beautiful." Louis whispers, reclaiming Harry's lips. His tongue darts out, trailing across Harry's bottom lip. The curly haired boy automatically opens his mouth, allowing Louis' tongue to slip inside. Louis' hands lift Harry's thighs around his hips, pressing forward. Harry tugs at the bottom of Louis' shirt, dragging it up. Their mouths separate long enough for the shirt to come off and Harry doesn't bother paying attention to where it's tossed because he's distracted by Louis' lips again.

Harry pushes at Louis' shoulder, his hand tangling in Louis' hair when the vampire goes to pull away. He shoves again, successfully pushing Louis on his back and straddling him without breaking the kiss. Louis laughs into the kiss, his hands kneading Harry's thighs. Harry breaks away, sits up and grabs the hem of his shirt, moving it up his chest and over his head. Louis' eyes, with his pupils dilated to the point where there's just a tiny ring of blue visible, trace every inch of newly exposed skin. Harry bites his bottom lip, his gaze dark as he glances up at Louis, sliding further down his legs. Louis stops him right as he sticks the tip of his middle finger right beneath the waistband of Louis' joggers.

Harry freezes, shyly peering up from his place between Louis' thighs, his body completely still. Louis recognizes it immediately, rushing to reassure him. "S'not that. Not that at all, actually." He huffs a laugh, his fingers absentmindedly brushing across Harry's cheekbone. "I was just going to see if you wanted to try something new."

"Okay." Harry agrees, sitting up on his haunches. Louis smiles softly, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his lip, before ordering a 'pants off, please.' Harry stands up from the bed to tug his sweatpants off, of course being him he almost trips himself, before he's scrambling back in front of Louis, who already has his off.

"C'mere," Louis says softly, guiding Harry to straddle him again. He leans forward, attaching his lips to the side of Harry's neck, soft kisses pressed to the skin. His hand trails down Harry's stomach to the growing bulge in his briefs, while his mouth makes its way to one of his nipples. Louis starts palming Harry, slipping his hand beneath the band and wrapping his fingers around his length. His other hand goes to his own boxers and he shoves them down until his length is slapping against his lower stomach. Then he's pulling Harry's down and moving him forward.

When their lengths are pressed together, hissing through their teeth, Louis wraps his hand around them, though his fingers don't circle completely. Harry certainly isn't complaining though, as the vampire begins pumping, pulling away only for a second to lick his palm, the slick helping the slide to be better. Harry wraps his hand around their cocks too, moving in sync with Louis, moans falling from their mouths. Harry's the first one to finish, spilling over their fists. His orgasm provides even more lubricant for Louis, and a few tugs later and he's coming.

Chests heaving, they fall back, Harry's head cushioned by Louis' chest. "Well, that was fun." Harry rasps out, letting his eyes fall shut.

Louis chuckles, nodding. He reaches between them to pull both their boxers up, then pull the cover up. "We should go camping with them more often if it ends like that."

"Niall's gonna kill us for leaving him."

"Probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story's so fun to write. thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting x I love reading all the comments   
> Also: Next chapter, Zayn/Niall/Liam smut scene?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got a bit carried away xD Almost 5k words

"I can't believe they just left me." Niall huffs, grumpily crossing his arms, a fierce-but-extremely-adorable pout on his lips as he looks between his two mates.

"If it helps, I think they were very distracted." Liam tries to console his blond, cuddling closer to him. Zayn, behind Niall, snorts, not even bothering trying to hide it.

"Are they doing it?" Niall asks, bright blue eyes peering up at Liam, blinking rapidly.

"Well, I'm sure they're doing something." Liam answers, scrunching his nose up. 

"Okay, they're forgiven." Niall shoves Liam on his back, quickly climbing on top of him. "But now I think it's our turn."

Zayn sighs, but when Niall glances at him, the raven haired boy is smiling. "You're insatiable, babe." 

"Are you complaining?" Niall retorts, grinning seductively. Liam leans up, his mouth latching onto the side of Niall's throat, his teeth sinking into the skin, wrenching a moan from Niall's throat. One of Niall's hands run through Liam's hair, the other extending to Zayn, beckoning him forward.

"Not in the slightest." Zayn breathes, moving his body so that he's also sitting on Liam, right behind Niall. By the time they're both situated, Zayn is on Liam's thighs and Niall is on his lower stomach. Zayn grinds his already half hard cock into the crease of Niall's arse, enticing the boy to arch his back, pushing his bum further back.

Liam retracts his fangs from Niall's neck, licking his lips and then the wound to remove all the blood and help the bite mark to heal. "Niall," Liam says, his voice gritty and raw. "Sit on my face."

Niall whimpers, staring up into the dark eyes of his vampire mate, scrambling up and forward. He hesitates once he's hovering over Liam's chest, but Liam just grabs his hips and helps him knee walk further up. He taps Niall's bottom twice. "Bottoms off."

Niall struggles, nearly choking himself as he tries to yank his shirt over his head. He's stopped by a harsh smack to his bum, jolting his body forward as a whimper escapes him. "Did I say take your shirt off?"

"No, daddy." Niall's quick to answer, glancing down but unable to see Liam's face beneath his thighs.

"Then why are you trying to take it off, hm?"

"'M sorry." Niall whines, shifting around in his place hovering inches above Liam's mouth.

Liam hums, restating his order. Niall follows it immediately, jerking his joggers off and kicking them to the side of the tent. "No boxers. Really, baby? Turn around and face Zayn."

Niall turns his body around immediately, being met with the sight of Zayn on his belly between Liam's thighs, Liam's hard cock between his lips. Then he feels a tongue, warmth contrasting the chill of the wind spreading around the three, prodding against his entrance, a moan resonating in the small tent. Liam grips Zayn's hair, bucking his hips forward and causing the man to gag, grip onto Liam's thighs for balance. Liam points his tongue, forcing the tip inside, the blond on top of him falling forward, his palms landing on Liam's chest. Both of Liam's hands come up to grip Niall's arse cheeks, spreading him open for better access.

It takes hardly anytime at all of having Liam's tongue fucking in and out of his hole before Niall's begging for more. "Love, we don't have any lube." Zayn speaks up, his voice raw and fucked out from Liam's dick having just been in his throat. Liam pulls away, and Niall scurries down his body, propping his hands on Zayn's shoulders.

"I'm still stretched out from this morning, and Liam's tongue helped even more." He throws a glance over his shoulder at Liam, pouting. "Please fuck me, Li?"

Liam responds by gripping his cock at the base and placing the tip at Niall's hole, slowly pressing in until his balls rest against Niall's cheeks. Zayn chuckles breathlessly when the Irish boy tugs at his shoulders. "What, Ni?"

"Want you too." Niall tells him, Zayn's clothed hardness pressing against his own bare groin.

Zayn shakes his head though, kissing Niall quickly. "No lube, no double penetration." He says, apologetically shrugging his shoulders.

"Zayn," Niall drags his name out, pitifully whining. "Need you too." His fingers slide down the front of Zayn's t-shirt, gripping the waistband of his sweatpants and jerking him forward. Liam's hands clutch Niall's hips, hoisting Niall up and letting him fall back down, emitting sounds of pleasure from both.

"Niall," Zayn hesitates, glancing over Niall's shoulder at Liam.

"I'm fine, Z, I can do it." Niall reassures his mate, pushing Zayn's sweatpants and briefs down his thighs in one go. Zayn's length bounces up, exposed to the cold. Niall leans back until his back is pressed against Liam's chest, the vampire's hands still holding his hips, a whimper leaving him from Liam shifting inside of him due to the sudden change of position. "C'mon, fuck me already."

"Seriously, hurry up so I can move." Liam gasps airily,  reaching up to grab Zayn's shirt.

Zayn huffs at both his mates' impatience, but he moves forward until his tip nudges alongside Liam's cock. "Tell me if it's too much, yeah?" 

"Zayn-"

"I know, I know. I'm coming."

"Well, that's a little fast." Niall snorts, spreading his legs.

Both Zayn and Liam freeze, turning to look at him. "Okay, someone's been spending too much time with Harry." Zayn sighs.

Liam's face scrunches up. "Please don't mention Harry when I'm literally inside Niall."

Niall shrugs. "I mean Harry's not exactly a bad thing to think about during sex. Don't tell Louis I said that though. I don't feel like getting my head chopped off. Or bit off."

"Oh my god, I'm going to sleep." Zayn tells them, his fingers gripping his boxers and sweatpants. Niall stops him, whining, 'No fuck me, Z.'

Zayn rolls his eyes, but he begins pressing in. Niall whimpers, his nails digging in Zayn's back, his own back arching and forcing Zayn further in. Liam groans, Niall's hole becoming even tighter around him, his hands pawing at Niall's sides. "You good, sweetheart?" Zayn checks, slowly easing in. Niall nods, unable to do much more than that.

A huge breath leaves all three of them once Zayn is fully sheathed inside. Liam and Zayn give Niall a minute to adjust, but the blond is impatient and pleads for them to do something, _anything_ , just move. Liam and Zayn pull almost all the way out together, and then they're slamming forward. Niall's body bounces from the force, his head tilting back, exposing his throat. As the two build a steady rhythm into their boy, moans and grunts fill the tent, along with the distinctive sound of skin slapping on skin. With Niall's prostate being hit on every thrust, he can feel his orgasm approaching him very quickly. As if sensing it, Liam bites Niall against, pushing him over the edge.

It's like a domino effect. Niall's orgasm causes his hole to clench impossibly tighter around Liam and Zayn, Zayn's orgasm pulled out of him. Just a few thrusts later and Liam's coming as well, the three collapsing on the tent floor in bliss. 

-

Harry wakes up with his face pressed into Louis' throat, his hand resting in the middle of Louis' chest, with Louis' nose against his curls. Everything's fine and normal, until he glances at the end of the bed, nearly having a heart attack when he sees his best friend perched near his feet.

"Jesus, Niall! What are you doing? How the hell did you even get in here?" Harry exclaims, sitting up, his hand over his heart as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

"The door wasn't locked." Niall shrugs, his fingers absentmindedly fidgeting with a loose thread on his joggers.

"Wha- oh." Harry flushes, emerald eyes darting to the duvet. "Yeah, we may have been a little... preoccupied, when we came in." 

"So Liam said. Did you guys do it?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows, staring interestedly at his curly haired friend.

"Niall, I told you not to bother them." Liam enters the room through the door Harry just noticed is open, disapproval clearly written on his face as he walks over to his mate.

"I'm not bothering _them_. I'm bothering Harry." Niall clarifies, smiling smugly, crossing his arms triumphantly. Next to Harry, Louis turns onto his side, his body curling around Harry's, his face pushing into Harry's back, his hands clutching Harry's boxers. Which Harry just realized is visible to the other two people in the room.

"Come on, babe. Let's leave them alone and go back to our room."

"No, Liam, now is not a time to try and distract me with sex." Niall fake-glares, swatting at the burly vampire when he tries picking him up.

Harry sighs, he knows his best friend won't give up until he gets an answer, so he interjects, "No, Niall, we didn't go all the way yet."

"Oh." Niall pouts. "Well, the offer to borrow Liam still stands." Ignoring the confused 'what' Liam produces, Niall's bright blue eyes scan the half naked body of Louis. "In exchange for a night with Louis."

"Hell no." Harry answers immediately, shifting his body to hide Louis'.

"I second that." Liam butts in, pouting. Then he pauses, his head tilting to the side. "Wait, what offer to borrow Liam?"

Niall waves him off without taking his eyes off of Louis' chest. "Fine, fine. No sex. Maybe a blowjob? Giving preferably."

"Niall." Liam and Harry grumble in unison.

"No blowjob?" Niall pulls his eyes away from Louis' shirtless body to look between his best friend and mate, then casts one last longing look at Louis' body before he huffs and stands up. "Fine, don't let me have any fun." With that, he stomps out of the room, nearly bumping into Zayn, who raises his eyebrows at Harry and Liam.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really, no." Liam sighs, patting Harry's head as he walks by, only to stop and stare at the boy incredulously. "Holy- your hair is so soft. How?" His fingers run through Harry's curls, stepping forward and cradling the boy's head with his free hand. "Z, come feel."

"Uh." Harry utters, glancing between the two boys now combing through his hair.

"Wow, that's really soft." Zayn mumbles, his lips parted as he watches his fingers brushing through the hair. 

"Why the fuck are you guys touching my boy's face?"

"Technically we're touching his hair." Zayn corrects, not even sparing a glance at the vampire who's sitting up beside his mate. Louis gives Liam's hand on Harry's cheek a pointed look, dragging Harry away from both of them and hiding him behind his body.

"Mine. Go away." He tells them, narrowing his cerulean eyes.

"But his hair-" Liam whines, his hand extending, only to get smacked away.

"Shoo fly." Louis growls pitifully, moving until his back hits Harry's chest, his arms trying to wrap around the boy.

"His hair is so soft though, Louis." Liam tries again, going full puppy dog eyes on his best friend.

"Out." Louis points towards the door, and Zayn and Liam head that way, Liam looking very much like a kicked puppy. If he was an actual dog, his tail would be between his legs. Once the door is shut behind them and Louis' sure they won't come back, he turns around and instantly his fingers are combing through Harry's hair. "Your hair is actually really soft."

"I'm going back to sleep." Harry informs his Prince, rolling over onto his stomach. Louis' hand doesn't detach from his hair.

-

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Louis says, his face inches from Harry's, a wide smile on his face, his hand still tangled in Harry's curls.

Harry's emeralds blink sleepily, one hand balling into a fist to rub at them. "What t'me issit?" Harry slurs, his voice laced with sleep.

Louis' eyes darken from the sound, closing his eyes as a groan leaves his mouth.

Harry's eyes widen. "What'd I do?"

Louis shakes his head, opening his eyes a moment later. They're cleared, back to normal, but still a hint of longing in them. "Literally anything you do turns me on, H. It's probably unhealthy." 

"Hm, well that's nice to know." Harry grins, leaning forward to smack a kiss on Louis' lips, but thinks better of it.

"Um, excuse me, finish that please." Louis says, raising one eyebrow and puckering his lips.

Harry rolls his eyes, giggling. "I will after I brush my teeth."

Louis huffs, falling on his back. "To answer your previous question, it's shortly after 9."

Harry hums, scooting forward and letting his head drop to Louis' shoulder. "I need to get back to doing my chores today, Lou." 

"Not really." Louis mumbles, shrugging one shoulder, his head lolling to the side so that he can kiss the side of Harry's head.

"Lou," Harry sighs, tilting his head back to stare up at the vampire.

"I know you're going to say you do, but you don't have to, darling. I already told you I'll take care of them." Louis tells him.

"I'm not going to ask you to do that, Louis." Harry turns the offer down immediately, propping his elbow up under his head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I want to do it, H. My job is to protect you, and by default, your family. That includes helping out with money. I want to help. And besides, it's not like the Queen needs it." Louis rambles, his eyes locked with Harry's, blue meets green.

"Louis-"

"Just think about it, please."

"I will," Harry whispers, nodding. "But for today-"

He's cut off for the second time, this time by a knock on the door. Louis tenses up, looking towards the door, his arms pulling Harry against him. "It's Zayn." The person on the other side of the door reveals theirself.

Louis relaxes, rolling his eyes. "Why can't you people leave us alone?" He groans out, rolling over and firmly planting himself on top of Harry.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as Nialler. But this isn't just a social call unfortunately." Zayn replies.

"Louis," Harry breathes out, laughing slightly when, instead of getting up to open the door and let his friend in, Louis starts kissing up and down his neck. "Go open the door, love."

"Thank you, Harry." Zayn calls out. Louis groans again, extremely loudly as he pushes off of Harry and stomps to the door, huffing as he throws it open. "Calm down, it's not like I was interrupting anything." Zayn chuckles. "You're literally like a 2 year old kid."

Louis bares his fangs in response, already moving back towards the bed, claiming his spot on top of Harry again.

"Anywho, the Queen requested a meeting with you and Liam again." Zayn informs the vampire, staying in his spot near the door.

"When?"

"I'm guessing right now." Zayn answers, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

"Fuck." Louis sighs, looking to Harry. "You'll be okay while I go to the meeting? I'll cancel it if you want me too."

"No, it's fine." Harry smiles softly, brushing Louis' bangs back. "I'll be fine."

"You remember one of the first things I told you? Just say my name, and I'll be there." Louis reminds him, nudging his nose against his boy's cheek.

"I remember. Now go," Harry shoos him away, kissing his lips quickly, before finishing his request. "So you can come back to me quicker."

Louis smiles, leaning in for another kiss before he's gone. Harry stares after him with a longing sigh, finally noticing Zayn's presence when the man clears his throat. "You two are so fucking cute it's not even funny."

"Thanks, Z." Harry laughs, climbing off the bed, moving in the direction of the closet. "Where's Niall?"

"In the kitchen."

"Course he is."

The two share a laugh, Harry yanking clothes off the hangers. "Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower, get ready for the day. See you later?" Harry asks, pausing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Later, Haz." Zayn agrees, nodding his head and offering the emerald eyed lad a grin before he lets himself out of the room. Harry turns on his heel and enters the bathroom.

-

His list is in his bedside table drawer- or would it be his old bedside table (does Louis consider them as sharing the room, or is it still just his room?)- as usual. Harry picks it up, scanning through it to see what he's expected to do today. He releases a sigh, heading to the laundry room. Only to bump into Lexi.

"Oh great, you." Harry mumbles, shouldering past the girl.

"Oh, Harry! I guess we're working together today. I've been meaning to talk to you since Mary, but I haven't seen you anywhere. Where have you been?" She questions, turning to watch as Harry starts pulling clothes out to fold.

"That's not really any of your concern, now is it?" Harry retorts, not even sparing her a glance as he sets to work on folding a pair of jeans.

"Judging by how things went last time I seen you, I'm guessing you've been with Prince Louis." Lexi continues as if Harry didn't say anything, her hands resting on her hips as she watches the boy carefully.

Harry's body tenses at the mention of Louis' name, remembering how the girl acted around him last time, but he forces himself not to look at her. "Like I said, none of your business. So fuck off." He grabs another pair of jeans, ones that look very similar to a pair Louis wore just the other day, and folds them, placing them in a separate stack.

Lexi raises her hands in surrender, but by the smirk toying at her mouth, she's not that bothered by his hostility. "You know I never noticed how hot you are." She comments offhandedly, stepping closer.

Harry freezes, abandoning the shirt in his hands in favor of staring incrediously at Lexi. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He blurts out, stepping back when she moves even closer.

"Like I said, you're hot." She shrugs, not deterred in the slightest.

"You know what, Lexi?" Harry asks, setting the shirt down, unfolded. "You can finish this by yourself." Without waiting for a response, Harry shoves past her and walks out of the room.

-

Meetings with the Queen always seems to take forever. Louis lets his head fall back against the top of the chair, barely biting back a groan as he listens to her go on and on about who knows what. Why should he have to be here, when he could be with his mate instead? Nothing she's said has caught his attention. Or it hasn't until he just heard the tailend of whatever she's saying.

"-And that's why I want you two together." The Queen, a very tall, beautiful woman, claps her hands together once, watching the two vampires on the opposite end of the table.

"Wait, me and Harry?" Louis asks instantly, leaning forward in his seat excitedly. He turns to the side, a wide smile on his face, to look at Liam, expecting to see a happy smile on his face. Instead he gets a fearful, partially disgusted expression.

"No, of course not." The Queen replies, her face scrunches up in disgust at the mere mention of the human's name. Louis feels anger sieze him immediately at her regarding his baby with disgust. Liam's hand tightly gripping his knee all of a sudden is the only thing that stops him from lunging across the table. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? I want you to stop seeing that human, I know you haven't yet, and claim Liam as your mate."

"Why would I claim Liam when I have a perfect mate for myself already? Not to mention the fact that Liam's found his mates too." Louis raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair again.

"Perfect?" The Queen snorts, covering her mouth. "Honey, he's a human. Trust me, you'd be much better with Liam."

It's Louis' turn to snort. "Why, because he's a vampire? You don't even know him, therefore you have no right whatsoever to even say anything about him. Harry is an amazing person, better than literally everyone I know. Especially you." On that note, Louis stands up from his chair and storms out of the room, ignoring the Queen's outraged gasps. Liam follows right on his heel.

-

Harry feeds Dusty a sugar cube, stroking his mane as he does so. "Hey there, boy." He coos quietly, his palm tickling from the horse's nose. "How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed you so much, yes I have. Yes I have." Harry continues on, kissing the horse's cheek. Dusty neighs softly, before biting another cube.

"Wow, I feel jealous of a horse."

Harry's head jerks around so fast he fears he'll get whiplash, blushing profoundly when he sees the Prince behind him. "Oh, hey, Louis."

"Ello, love." Louis replies, grinning widely. He leans in to press a quick kiss on Harry's lips, before he's walking around to the other side of the horse. "Carrots, please. They're Larry's favorite."

Harry rolls his emerald eyes fondly, passing the carrots over to the vampire. Louis winks, turning around to the horse he named Larry, grabbing a carrot from the bucket and feeding it to him. Harry spends a few more minutes with Dusty, before he moves onto another horse. Louis stays with Larry.

"Have you figured out why I named him Larry yet?" Louis calls out, breaking the silence. He continues petting Larry, but his eyes zone in on Harry making his way around the barn.

"I forgot about trying to figure out why, if I'm honest." Harry answers apologetically, his thumb and forefinger pinching his bottom lip.

Louis huffs playfully, clicking his tongue. "Well then."

"Sorry," Harry apologizes, stopping his rounds to walk over and hug Louis. Louis chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry and squeezing gently.

"No need to apologize, babe, I was kidding." He says, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry leans up for a kiss, then goes on his way, picking up where he left off. "I named him Larry," Louis speaks up, catching Harry's attention automatically. "Because it's our names mixed together. Louis plus Harry equals Larry." He explains, shrugging, chewing on his bottom lip.

Harry's eyes light up in recognition, nodding his head. "Makes sense. That's... really cute, Lou."

"Shush," Louis mumbles, but he looks pleased. "What's left after this?"

"Uhh," Harry digs the list out of his pocket, scanning through it. "Gotta clean the ballroom floor, and make sure Lexi finished folding clothes."

"Be right back."

"What?"

By the time Harry's turned around, Louis' gone. Harry raises his eyebrows, shakes his head, and goes back to feeding the horses.

About 5 minutes later Louis returns, the bottom half of his shirt soaked. "What happened?" Harry asks, walking over to the man, his nose scrunching up at the sight of his shirt.

"Everything's taken care of. But I accidentally splashed some of the water on me." Louis explains, tugging the shirt over his head and holding it in his hands.

Harry eyebrows shoot to his hairline. "What do you mean 'everything's taken care of'?" Harry asks.

"I finished the floor and made sure she did the clothes." Louis shrugs like it's no big deal.

"That ballroom is a huge! How'd you clean it in just a few minutes?"

"Vampire speed, babe. You're gonna get used to that real soon." Louis smirks, his hands vining around Harry's waist and tugging the boy to him.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry whines, tilting his head back. Louis attacks, his teeth nipping at the column of his throat. His hands come up to yank Louis' head back, latching his mouth onto Louis'.

Louis pulls back teasingly, grinning widely at the annoyed huff his boy releases. "We will soon, love. But certainly not in a barn, filled with horses."

At that, Harry remembers where they are, pulling away. "Oops."

Louis chuckles. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

\- 

"Does biting hurt?" Harry asks Niall as they're walking back to their rooms, their bellies full and their mates behind them distracted by something else.

"Nah. I mean the first time Liam bit me it pinched a bit for a second, but now it feels good as hell. Why do you ask?" Niall answers, turning to stare curiously at his best friend.

Harry shrugs, digging his hands in his pockets, his eyes turning towards the carpet beneath his shoes. "I asked Louis if he wanted to bite me. He said no, but he got like really tense, so I figured maybe it hurt."

"Hm," Niall mutters, his eyes squinting as he thinks it over. "Maybe he thinks it does? Try telling him that it feels good, if you want him to bite you that is."

"I will, Ni. Thanks." Harry answers, leaning over to kiss Niall's cheek.

He's surprised when Louis doesn't say anything.

Glancing back, the vampire is brooding. His arms are crossed, his jaw clenched, and his eyes firmly locked on the carpet. Harry looks at Niall, who nods his head. Harry stops walking, waiting for Louis to catch up. The Prince doesn't even notice him, too deep in his mood to notice anything. Harry frowns, reaching out to wrap his arms around Louis' left bicep, walking in sync with him. "What's wrong, Lou?" He leans in to whisper it in his ear.

"Nothing, H." Louis replies, his voice tense, but he leans over to kiss Harry's forehead, his other hand reaching over to lay onto of where Harry's hands are clasped around his arm. Liam frowns over Louis' shoulder, but Harry can only offer a weak shrug in response. Louis pulls Harry into his room and shuts the door without even paying attention to the other three men.

Louis grabs Harry by the waist and backs him up, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. His mouth goes straight to Harry's throat, murmuring against the skin, "So you want me to bite you, huh?"

Harry swallows thickly, nodding numbly. A second later he feels Louis fangs pressing against the side of his throat, not breaking the skin. Harry shifts, the cool fangs lightly scraping his skin. Louis applies a bit of pressure and-

he's on the other side of the room, shaking his head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lou." Harry tells him, propping up on his elbows.

"I just... can't." Louis sighs, walking back to the bed and sitting next to Harry. The curly haired lad sits up the rest of the way, leaning his head against Louis' shoulder.

"It's okay." He repeats.

All of a sudden Harry's head is on the pillow, Louis' head on his shoulder, gasping out in shock. "A warning would be great."

"Sorry," Louis chuckles, nudging his nose against the base of Harry's throat. He sighs happily, the air swooshing over Harry's skin and leaving goosebumps in it's wake. "You smell so good. You smell like home."

"You feel like home." Harry responds, staring deep into blue eyes when Louis tilts his head back to look up at him, his thin lips parted at the confession.

Louis lets the silence sit for a bit before he speaks up again. "The reason I don't want to bite you is because... to a vampire, their human mate, should they have one, their blood is supposed to taste the absolute best to them. I've heard thousands of stories of vampires who thought they could handle the taste because of how much they loved their mate, and then couldn't control their selves and drained them. I don't want to take that risk with you, Hazza."

"That's fine. But Lou," He trails off, biting his bottom lip.

Louis' fingers skims across it, the touch barely there. "But what, lovely?"

"You said to claim me, you have to bite me. Won't you get some of my blood then?" Harry asks, emerald eyes carefully watching Louis' face.

Louis pauses, his cerulean orbs widening with realization. "Fuck." He runs his hand down his face, groaning loudly. "I didn't think about that."

"Liam controls himself with Niall." Harry reminds softly, his hand beginning to stroke through Louis' feathery hair. Louis leans forward, pressing a kiss to the base of Harry's throat. 

"I'll talk to Liam more about it, I think, before I do anything." Louis says after a minute, nodding his head once.

"Sounds good to me." Harry replies, pulling Louis in for a kiss. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, I haven't read through this yet. Is there anything you guys want to see more of? Like narry scenes, or lilo maybe   
> Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
> Tumblr: larrylashtonmalum

"So good," Niall groans, tilting his head back, his blue eyes closing in bliss. Chocolate chip muffin crumbs cling to his chin. 

"These are really good," Harry nods in agreement, placing the last bite of his muffin in his mouth, chewing.

The two friends are in the kitchen, sitting next to each other on the counter, a plate filled with muffins and muffin wrappers in between them. "Next we're making brownies." Niall tells Harry, finishing off his muffin and moving to grab another.

"Niall, we've literally already made a chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, and muffins. I think that's enough chocolate for one day." Harry scolds lightly.

"But I want brownies." Niall whines, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder and peering up into his green eyes. "Please."

"No." Harry flicks Niall's nose, shoving the boy's head off and hopping down from the counter. "I'm going to feed the horses."

"Oh! I'll come with. I've been wanting to come see Dusty and Niall Jr. for a while now." Niall jumps down from the counter, following his curly haired best friend out of the kitchen.

"Niall Jr.?" Harry snorts, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Harry, Niall Jr. Gorgeous name, innit?" Niall grins brightly. (Gif/Pic)

"Sure. Lovely." Harry murmurs, rolling his eyebrows. The two make their way out to the barn, heading over to Dusty.

"Hey there, girl." Niall coos, scratching behind the horse's ear.

"Boy." Harry corrects, sighing. "It's okay, Dusty, he tries calling me a girl too sometimes. He doesn't mean anything by it, he's just confused."

"I call you a girl because your hair is so fuckin' long, mate! Seriously, think about cutting it, will ya?" Niall retorts, his nose scrunching up.

"Louis likes my hair." Harry replies, smiling cheekily at the blond. "So your opinion doesn't matter."

"Harsh." Niall holds his hand over his heart, mock-hurt. He turns his back to Harry, stepping closer to the next horse. "There's my little Niall Jr. How are you, buddy?"

Harry's emerald eyes widen when he sees who Niall's referring to, biting his bottom lip. "Uh, Niall?"

"What Harold?" Niall responds without looking away from the horse.

"That horse has kind of already been named." Harry shrugs helplessly when the blond turns on him, bright blue eyes narrowed.

"By who?"

"Louis."

"And what did Lewis name him?"

"Larry."

Niall's eyebrows scrunch together. "Why the hell did he name him- oh. Combining your names, got it. Well, that's cute, so I'll allow it." He turns to the horse, nodding his head. "Sir Larry-Niall Jr."

"Um," Harry tries, only to be stopped by a harsh glare. "Sounds perfect." He corrects himself, his eyes widening when he turns his head away from Niall.

-

"Where's Niall?" Zayn frowns, his eyes scanning the room as he makes his way to the bed, joining Liam.

Liam's arms automatically wrap around Zayn's waist, shifting until they're both comfortable. "Him and Harry are having a bake spree, I believe."

Zayn hums, laying his head on Liam's shoulder. "Please tell me Harry's actually the one baking."

Liam nods. "Yes, Harry's letting Niall act like he is, but it's Harry baking. I would have already of had the fire extinguisher ready if Niall was actually manning an oven."

"Fair enough," Zayn chuckles. His eyes slip shut as he feels the vampire begin combing through his hair, the same hair he spent an hour this morning perfecting. If it was anyone else touching his hair, they would have already lost an arm by now, but when Liam does it, it calms him instantly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Liam asks, his face scrunching up in concern.

"Headache." Zayn replies, already sounding half asleep.

"You want me to go get you some medicine?" Liam offers.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Zayn tilts his head back, his eyes still shut, and waits for the kiss that Liam places on his lips. Then he's getting comfortable again and falling asleep within minutes.

-

Before Harry can even grasp the doorknob, Louis' opening the door and pulling Harry into a hug. His breathes leaves his body as the vampire crushes him against his body, though Louis' very careful not to hurt him. Niall raises his eyebrows at the display, bursting out laughing when the vampire growls at him. "Chill, Lewis. I've known Harry for years. If I wanted to sleep with him, I would have done it by now."

"Please, you couldn't get me to sleep with you for a million dollars." Harry scoffs, pursing his lips.

"That's not what you said November 13, 2013." Niall counters, his arms crossing over his chest as he stares cockily at the curly haired boy.

"Well, that's... specific." Harry giggles, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso when the vampire nudges his nose against his cheek. It's then that Harry feels something cool against his skin, and he turns to see what it is.

Glasses.

On Louis.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Harry asks, squinting his eyes in confusion. He can't deny the fact that Louis looks incredibly hot in them though.

"Oh, I didn't even notice." Niall comments, his eyes flickering to Louis' face. "Looks hot though."

In response, Louis backs him and Harry into his room, shutting the door.

"Rude! Now I see where Harry gets it. You know, he used to be a sweet boy. You're a bad influence, Lewis."

The two inside the bedroom ignore him. "He is right though." Harry admits once he hears footsteps walking away. Louis stares at him curiously. "The glasses look really hot." Harry elaborates, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he gazes at Louis.

Immediately Harry is backed against the nearest wall, Louis caging him in. Their mouths connect and Harry is hoisted up, his legs wrapping themselves around Louis' waist. Louis groans, gripping Harry's hips tightly, his thigh slinking between Harry's. He lets the boy's weight slide him down a little, putting pressure right against his crotch.

Harry moans, his cock beginning to fill up, his hands gripping onto Louis' shoulders. Louis pulls back, smirking, but Harry ignores it, kissing down Louis' jaw, to his neck. Louis chuckles breathlessly, his head leaning to the side to provide his boy better access. "What are you doing, darling?"

"Trying to give you a mark," Harry mumbles against the pale skin, his lips continuing their attack.

"I don't think you'll be able too. Vampires don't bruise easily," Louis tries to explain, his breath catching on a few of his words as his boy pays no mind to him, licking, sucking, and biting his skin.

All of a sudden Louis pulls away, gently dropping Harry to his feet, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks towards the door. "What's wrong, love?" Harry asks, frowning. Louis doesn't answer, instead walks over to the door, bending over and picking up a white envelope.

Harry walks over to him as he rips open the envelope, pulling a card out of it. Harry reads over Louis' shoulder.

Queen Tomlinson invites you to the Winter Masquerade Ball! Hosted at the palace, it will take place at it's usual time, one week from today! You may bring one person.

A note at the bottom of the card, written specifically for Louis reads; Remember what we discussed.

"Louis?" Harry calls out quietly, hesitantly placing his hand on the vampire's tense shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Louis huffs out, turning towards Harry, rubbing his eyes. He offers a weak smile as he says, "Just the Queen being a bitch like usual."

"What does she mean 'remember what we discussed'?" Harry asks, nervously biting his bottom lip.

Louis stares at Harry for a minute, before he releases a sigh. "She wants me and Liam to get together."

"Oh." Harry mumbles, his face turning to the floor.

Instantly a hand is under his chin, lifting his head to face Louis, who is inches away from him. "Don't get upset please. That will never happen, Harry. You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever. Nobody will ever change that."

"The Queen sure wants too." Harry replies sadly.

"Screw her." Louis replies, shrugging, grinning. He lifts Harry up, frowning when the boy doesn't squeal and giggle like usual, and carries him to the bed, where he proceeds to protectively curl himself around his boy and wrap the covers tightly around the two of them. "She doesn't matter, her opinion of us doesn't matter. The only person I care about what they think of us is you, nobody else matters."

The two of them stare at each other for a while, completely still, completely silent. Then Harry speaks up, his voice shaky and quiet, but Louis hears every syllable loud and clear. "I love you, Louis." He's blushing and fidgeting and Louis just wants to kiss the hell out of him.

So he does.

When oxygen becomes a priority for Harry, they pull apart and Louis speaks up. "I love you too, Harry. So much."

Harry beams, reconnecting their lips.

-

"Is it hard to control yourself when you bite Niall?" Louis asks his fanged friend the next morning, while the two are off to the side, watching their mates argue about which movie to watch.

Liam thinks it over carefully, before shaking his head. "Not anymore. The first time it was a bit hard, but it was nothing like the stories we've all heard. Are you thinking about drinking from Harry, or something?"

"Yeah." Louis shrugs lightly. "He's brought it up a couple of times now, and I told him I'd think about doing it, but that I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"You could definitely handle it, mate. You're far closer with Harry than I was with Niall the first time I bit him, it should be a piece of cake for you. The only thing I can think of as to why other vampires have a hard time controlling themselves is because they really don't care about their mates." Liam shrugs as well, glancing at his friend for a fraction of a second before turning back to Niall and Zayn. 

Louis takes that thought into consideration, nodding his head. He becomes sheepish all of a sudden, forcing his gaze away from everyone in the room, even Harry. "When was the first time you drank from him? Like was it during..." Louis trails off, knowing Liam understands where he's going with this.

Liam shakes his head, explaining. "The first time I bit him, we were just laying in bed, talking. I only just started biting him during sex, because I don't want to lose control and accidentally claim him before we've properly talked about everything."

"And you don't bite Zayn?"

"He isn't comfortable with it yet."

Louis nods understandingly, turning back to the fight in front of them. "No, Zayn, we're not watching a scary movie." Niall and Harry say in perfect unison, pulling a laugh from the two vampires.

"You guys want to watch Peter Pan, I mean come on!" Zayn groans, dramatically falling back onto Liam's bed.

"Exactly, two against one. We win, Peter Pan it is." Niall points out, standing up from the bed and walking over to the DVD player, picking the movie up and taking it out of the case, sliding it in.

"Guys!" Zayn whines, turning to the vampires. "Help me! Do you seriously want to watch Peter Pan? If we watch a scary movie, both of you will have an excuse to hold us." Zayn bargains with them, adding a full on puppy dog pout to the end of his offer. Niall glares at Liam when the vampire looks like he's going to cave in, and Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis when he appears to actually be considering.

"But if you take his side, neither one of you guys will get any kind of sexual favor from us for a month." Niall retorts. Harry hums in agreement, propping his arm on Niall's shoulder.

"And if you take his side, you won't get any kind of sexual favor from me for a month." Zayn responds.

"Oh, shit. You lose either way, mate." Louis pats his friend's shoulder sympathetically before he stands up and joins Harry's side.

"Story of our relationship," Liam mumbles exasperatedly. His eyes light up when he sees an out. "Louis chose Harry's side. That's three to one. No matter which movie I choose it won't change anything. So if I don't pick, I don't have consequences, right?" Liam rambles on, his wide eyes darting between his two mates.

Niall and Zayn stare at each other for a minute, before Niall shrugs. "I wouldn't have been able to last a month anyways."

"You wouldn't have to go a month without, you have me." Zayn reminds.

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't be able to take both of you and that's really fun."

"Oh my god," Harry groans, burying his head into Louis' shoulder, covering his ears.

"But I'm the bad influence." Louis grumbles, rolling his eyes at the blond, who, in return, sticks out his tongue.

"Peter Pan it is!" Liam exclaims as a way to change the subject.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a tiny bit shorter than normal, and it's literally just fluff and badly written smut I'm sorry

"Harry, love, I already told you vampires can't get hickeys." Louis chuckles. He contradicts his statement by tilting his head further back, exposing more of his throat for Harry to explore. 

"That's not fair." Harry whines from his place lying on top of Louis' body, his words muffling against Louis' skin. His hands ball into fists, smashing the fabric of Louis' t-shirt in his palms. "Want everyone to see you're mine, like they can see I'm yours." Harry's lips form a pout, pressed against his mate's skin. Louis' hands wrap around his human, beginning to massage Harry's back. His eyelids slip shut, hiding his blue orbs.

"I wish it would work too, darling, but vampires heal too quickly for a human to be able to leave a mark on them. Hell, vampires have trouble with it." Louis murmurs softly, but he doesn't make a move to detach Harry from his throat.

Harry gives up a few minutes later, burying his face into Louis' shoulder with a huff.

"I love you." Louis tells him, nudging his nose repeatedly against Harry's cheek.

"I love you too." Harry replies instantly, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. He leans his head back to accept the kiss Louis presses to his mouth.

"You smell so much like me already. It's amazing." Louis informs. His gaze slowly shifts to Harry's throat, and Harry can visibly hear him swallow.

Subtly, Harry tilts his head just the slightest bit to the side. Louis' gaze darkens, and he eases forward until his mouth is pressing against the side of Harry's throat. He places a sweet kiss to the spot.

When he leans back, Harry can see the hesitancy written all over his face. "I'm scared." Louis admits, his voice almost inaudible. His gaze drops to his lap.

"To bite me?" Harry guesses, his voice nearly as quiet as Louis'. His hand pushes under the neckline of Louis' shirt, resting on bare skin.

Louis nods, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as his eyes dart back up to green ones.

"You don't have too." Harry shrugs, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Louis' nose. "It's okay."

"I want too- Do you even want me to bite you?" Louis asks, not breaking eye contact as he waits for Harry's answer.

Harry nods timidly, his fingers scratching at the back of his neck. "Kind of, yeah."

But Louis shakes his head. "No 'kind of', H. I need you to be one hundred percent sure that you want to be bit, before I bite you."

"I'm sure," Harry replies.

Louis searches his entire face for any sign that he's still unsure about it, but seems to find none, as he nods. "This isn't going to be like that time he bit you. He was purposefully trying to make it as painful for you as he could. I'm going to do everything I can to make it painless. If it does hurt too much though, or you don't like it, or you feel like I'm taking too much and I'm not stopping, do whatever it takes to make me stop. Hit me, kick me, stab me with that pen over there. Whatever it takes, don't let me hurt you." His eyes stay locked with Harry's, begging him.

"I trust you." Harry answers, leaning forward and capturing Louis in a kiss.

Louis swallows thickly, before he nods. He sits up so that Harry is straddling him, his hands falling to rest on both of Harry's thighs. Harry tilts his head to the side, his eyes locked on Louis' as the vampire lets his fangs slide out. Louis keeps his eyes trained on Harry for another moment, measuring Harry's reaction to his fangs.

Once he deems Harry's not scared from the sight of fangs, he slowly leans forward, his lips latching on to a patch of skin. Louis slides the flat of his tongue across his skin, then sucks lightly, mindful of his fangs. Without realizing it, one of his hands cup the back of Harry's head, holding his boy to him.

He curls his lips back, and brushes the tip of his fangs carefully across the skin. Then he bites down.

And woah- Harry didn't know it would feel so _good_. Aside from the initial pinch of the teeth sliding in, of course. Harry's arms automatically wrap around Louis' neck, and he moves his body impossibly closer, his fingers curling around the hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis starts off easy, barely drinking anything, but he slowly picks up pace. The hand not holding Harry's head to him moves to his back, his thumb sliding back and forth across his shirt. Harry groans, feeling his dick begin to harden in his joggers. Pleasure runs throughout his body, all rushing to his groin. His hips shuffle forward, pressing his groin into Louis' lower stomach.

Louis huffs in surprise, the air fanning out onto Harry's throat. It doesn't deter Harry, the curly haired boy rocking his hips forward and back, grinding his steadily growing erection against Louis. The hand on his back helps guide him. A string of breathless whimpers leave Harry's mouth, fueling Louis' own hardening cock.

Louis' hand slips out of Harry's hair, makes it's way down Harry's back, around his hip, and down the front of Harry's pink joggers. Harry's back arches, his mouth dropping open as Louis works a hand over him.

Louis doesn't take too much from Harry, but he spreads it out enough that Harry's finishing just moments after he stops drinking. Harry collapses on Louis' chest, his eyes shutting in bliss, a content smile on his face. Louis chuckles breathlessly, propping his chin on top of Harry's head. "Is it like that for everyone?" Harry asks once he's regained some air in his lungs. Jealousy curls in his chest when he thinks of Louis biting Zayn, of Zayn experiencing that same feeling with Louis. Of Louis taking care of Zayn when he felt like that.

"No way." Louis answers, shaking his head. "I should have guessed you would like it though, what with the hair pulling kink you have." Louis grins teasingly when he catches Harry's eyes.

"Shut up," Harry pouts, nipping at the side of Louis' jaw that's clean.

Louis' grin widens, but his eyes fall to Harry's neck again. He leans forward again, poking his tongue out and running it across the wound, pulling back to watch the wound heal up. "It isn't sore or anything, right? And I didn't take too much?" Louis brushes a finger around where the bite mark was.

Harry shakes his head. He scoots back on accident, brushing against Louis' crotch, pulling a hiss of air from the vampire. "Oh," He mumbles, looking down. "Do you want me to take care of that?" Harry points, biting his lip as he looks back up.

Louis forces his stare away from Harry's mouth and towards the bathroom. "No, it's alright, love. It'll go down in a few minutes. I am going to go brush my teeth though." He pats Harry's thighs once, silently asking Harry to move off of his lap. Harry does so, rolling over on his side, and watches as Louis enters the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and sorry for any errors   
> Liam with his baby is so cute


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm not doing that!" Louis exclaims, pushing himself out of the chair. 

"Louis, sit back down please." The Queen calmly demands, her voice having a steely edge to it, pointing one thin finger at the chair Louis just vacated.

Louis pointedly ignores her, choosing to remain standing, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Queen closes her dark eyes and breathes in deeply through her nose. When she releases the air, her eyes open, instantly landing on Louis. "Sweetheart-" She tries, only to be cut off.

"Don't call me that." 

"Louis," She corrects herself, her jaw clenching just the tiniest bit, unnoticeable to a human eye. But Louis isn't human. "You have to do this."

"I don't have to do anything." Louis retorts, his eyes narrowing. "I'll do what I want, and what I want is Harry. You're not going to change that. If you really cared about me like you keep trying to play off like you do, you wouldn't care about who I'm with, as long as they make me happy."

"Of course I care that you're happy, but honey, he's human! He doesn't deserve yo-"

The Prince cuts her off for the second, this time unable to keep his voice down. "Don't you dare even finish that sentence!" He shouts, power and anger laced in his voice. "You don't even know him! How could you possibly know he doesn't deserve me? Hell, if either one of us doesn't deserve the other, it's me! I'm the one that doesn't deserve him!"

The Queen seethes with anger at this point, from what she views as unnecessary, purposeful disrespect. A deep, feminine growl echoes throughout the room, her eyes flashing red, her nostrils flaring. "Stop cutting me off, and stop defending this boy! You seem to be forgetting your place, and that is not yet King. And if you continue on with this boy, you won't be."

"Fine with me. Keep the fucking crown, I don't want it." That being said, Louis turns to the door and storms out of the room.

"Think about what you're doing, all for some human! Think about how disappointed your father would be if he was here to see what you're doing." The Queen shouts after him.

He doesn't even turn around or pause his movements in the slightest when he yells back, "The only thing he'd be disappointed about is the fact that he didn't do the same."

-

Louis storms across the palace, his ears attuned to Harry's heartbeat, hearing the air rushing in and out of his lings. He follows those sounds all the way to the ballroom, where he pauses in the door way, his eyes zeroing in on where Harry is helping a few other servants hang up lights.

Everyone is quick to take notice of not only a vampire, but the Prince near them, the noise in the large room quickly draining to absolute silence, everyone's eyes locked on the tensed frame of him. Especially Harry's.

The anger is clearly written on Louis, anyone can see it, and Harry isn't quite sure what to do to calm him down. He doesn't think he's ever seen him this angry. He wonders what happened, but he's pretty sure it has to do with the Queen and the thing Louis said he wanted to talk to her about.

Louis' gaze doesn't steer away from Harry as he shouts out, his voice ringing in the room. "Everybody out. Now!"

All the people in the room rush to follow the order, nearly tripping over themselves in effort to evacuate the room as quick as they can. Harry stays, occasionally getting knocked to the side, and everyone around him gives him confused or worried looks. He doesn't pay attention to them though, and when the last person is out of the room, Louis marches over to Harry, pulling him into a bruising kiss before the curly haired boy has a chance to so much as say hey.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise before falling shut, the few things in his hands (tape, cut-out letters, and a bottle of glue) dropping to the floor, forgotten. The now-empty limbs circle around Louis' neck, holding the vampire to him.

They separate a moment later, and then Louis' burrowing into the side of Harry's neck, inhaling deeply. Harry speaks up, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm guessing the talk with the Queen didn't go over well?" His fingers start brushing through Louis' hair, something he's learned that combined with his scent, helps calm down the vampire faster.

She kept insulting you and I wanted to kill her." Louis admits just as quietly, his eyes closing, his head tilting further into Harry's hand.

Harry sighs, expecting as much, but not knowing what to say.

Louis pulls back all of a sudden, his hands gripping Harry's and stepping backwards towards the door. "Wanna go for a walk in the woods? Today's fairly warm."

"Yeah, sure." Harry answers, glancing down at his clothes. "Can I change into something else before we go though?"

"Of course. Here," Louis stops and turns around, crouching down. "Hop on."

Harry raises his eyebrows, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, jumping and wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. Louis doesn't stumble or grunt, his hands instantly gripping Harry's thighs.

"You ready?"

Harry hums in agreement, using Louis' shoulder as a shield for his mouth and nose, and the vampire takes off. In less than 5 seconds the wind stops and Harry's being set slowly on his feet.

"I'm gonna change too, I think." Louis comments, already walking towards the closet. Harry follows, grabbing the first sweater he sees, which happens to be a black one with a large rose on it. He pairs that with a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots.

"I feel so weird in all black." Harry murmurs, scrunching his nose up as he looks down at his outfit.

"You look hot." Louis answers, throwing the boy a wink as he tugs a white shirt with a rainbow on it over his head. On his lower half sits light grey skinny jeans and white vans clad his feet.

"You look tiny." Harry retorts, laughing when Louis raises his eyebrows and steps forward.

"Oh really?" Louis teases, launching himself forward. Harry squeals, darting towards the door, Louis hot on his heels. Louis lets him get away up until the point Harry is about to run down the stairs. He races forward, wrapping his arms around his boy's waist and lifting him up into the air, spinning him around twice. "Let's not run down stairs, yeah?" Louis chuckles.

Harry scrunches his face up cutely, tilting his head back to see Louis. "Why not?"

"Because you can barely walk down the stairs without tripping and breaking your neck, lovely, and I really don't want to up those chances." Louis explains, swiftly lifting Harry into the air (Harry's realizing he does that a lot. He's not exactly complaining).

"I am not that clumsy!" Harry exclaims, glaring up at him.

"But you are, dear."

Harry huffs, but argues no more. Then again, it's kind of hard too when Louis is smiling like that.

Louis carries him out of one of the back doors of the palace, heading towards the woods.

"I can walk, you know?" Harry finally says.

Louis huffs, rolling his eyes playfully. "And here I was trying to be nice for once." His lips twitch in the corners as he eases Harry down on his feet on the dirt path.

Harry grins, reaching over and lacing their hands together. Louis leads him further down the path, the two of them enjoying the nice breeze and slight noise of the occasional bird chirping. Louis' sure to knock every branch out of Harry's way, to help Harry through particularly hard patches of land. Harry's the one that breaks the silence, once he's sure they've walked at least a mile away from the palace. "Are you feeling better now, Lou?"

"Yeah." Louis lets out a heavy sigh, jumping over a log that blocks their way then turning around to help Harry over it. "I've really got to work on controlling my anger around you. It's just, you're the only thing that can calm me down. And nothing makes me madder then when someone insults you."

"Or when someone flirts with me." Harry supplies, giggling when Louis turns to him with narrowed eyes.

His lips tug up into a beautiful smile, unable to help himself after hearing the wonderful sound that just escaped Harry's mouth. "Or when someone flirts with you." He agrees.

Harry smiles brightly, saying nothing more. His gaze drifts off into the trees, spotting a squirrel darting around way to their left. Louis captures his attention again when he says, "So what were you all doing in the ballroom? And why so many people?"

"Starting to get the room ready for the ball, it always takes a while to make sure everything is perfect." Harry answers.

"Oh, I forgot about the ball. Honestly I don't really care to go, but if you would like to go to it, I want to take you."

"That's okay, Lou. I mean I don't even have anything to wear to it."

Louis nods. "I'll take you shopping for something to wear, I've been meaning to anyways."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates. Finally he gets out, "Isn't it just going to be vampires there though?"

Sensing his discomfort, Louis squeezes his boy tighter to his side. "Yes, darling, but you know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, I just don't know if I'll comfortable around that many vampires. Especially when the Queen and your brothers will be there." Harry explains, chewing on his bottom lip as he turns his head to stare at Louis.

Louis understands, nodding and flashing him a reassuring smile, his hand rubbing the top of his arm. "That's okay, love. I'm fine with either way,  I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you." Harry admits, shrugging with a fierce blush rising on his cheeks.

Louis grins, leaning over and kissing the closest one. "I'm glad. There's something I found out here a long time ago that I want to show you."

"Is it far?"

"Not at all. 5 minutes tops." Upon hearing the small groan Harry makes, Louis chuckles and lifts him into the air. "Or 2 seconds."

Before Harry can say anything, he's being set back on the ground. Confused, his head turns, taking in the change of scenery. His eyes land on a particular spot, and he immediately knows it's what Louis was talking about; a smallish waterfall, leading to a beautiful lake.

"Woah." He murmurs, blinking rapidly.

"Get in with me?" Louis asks, walking forward and turning around to look back at Harry.

"I don't have any clothes." Harry replies, glancing between the vampire and the water.

"Who says you need any?" Louis winks, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it off in one smooth go.

Harry gives him a 'nice-try' look, walking over to the water's edge. He turns back to Louis, who's moved to right behind him, unsurely. "Is it even safe? Like there's no piranhas or crocodiles, right?"

"Yes, Harry, it's completely safe." Louis answers, nudging him even closer to the water. "Now get your clothes off and get in the water."

Louis uses a smidgen of his vampire speed to kick his vans and bottoms off, making a neat pile of a nearby rock, and dives straight into the water. Harry lingers for a moment, before he too begins shedding his clothes, taking a minute extra to fold the outfit (he does Louis' too, because he's so nice.)

"Hurry up, babe, the water feels great!"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, standing up and stepping back just enough to get a running start. He does a cannonball, sinking down beneath the icy water's surface. He breaks the surface, shuddering violently. "It's freezing!"

"I know, but if I would have said that you wouldn't have got in." Louis informs him, opening his arms up and stepping forward, enveloping Harry in a warm hug.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaRrYs SoNgggg I don't even know what to say except its amazing and I'm so so so proud of him :')   
> What's your favorite nickname Louis calls Harry? Mine's either Darling or Sweetheart   
> twitter/Instagram:toplinson_haz   
> tumblr: larrylashtonmalum


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 5k words :)

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Louis chirps brightly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose, before pulling back and leaning his weight on his elbow again, a smile etched across his face. He coos when Harry blinks sleepily up at him, a lazy smile making it's way across Harry's face. 

Harry shifts, the sheets moving with his body, the hand that isn't stuck under his head balling into a fist and reaching up to rub the sleep out of his right eye. "Morning, Lou." Harry's raspy voice drawls out, letting his hand drop from his eye and stretch across the short distance to grip Louis' t-shirt. "Why are you so far away?" He asks, pouting cutely.

Louis chuckles, sliding his body forward until he's pressed up against Harry, allowing his head to drop from his head to the pillow beneath him. "Got up a few minutes ago to get a glass of water, sorry, angel."

"You left me?" Harry asks, tucking his head under Louis' chin, pressing his face as close to Louis' skin as he can possibly get.

"For literally one second," Louis replies, scrunching his nose up as one of Harry's curls tickle his nose. He huffs a laugh when the curly haired boy starts pushing against his chest, slowly rolling him until his back is touching the bed, and then Harry proceeds to climb on top of him, settling down on his chest contently. Harry sighs, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Nah-uh. Wake up, baby boy." Louis pokes at Harry's side persistently, causing the boy to squirm on top of him. "No, don't do that." Louis whines, grabbing Harry's hips and lifting his lower half off of him. "I want to take you somewhere today and that requires us leaving this bed, and if you keep rubbing yourself on me, we aren't leaving this bed anytime soon."

"I'm okay with that plan." Harry says, propping his chin on Louis' chest to see his face, red flooding to his cheeks as his teeth sink into his lower lip.

Louis groans lowly, his hands on Harry's hips tightening. "H, I really want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, darling." Louis smiles, easing his body into a sitting position, with Harry shifting around in his lap until he's straddling Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. "Now, up." Louis demands gently. "Soon as we're ready, we can head out. I think it'll take about an hour, hour and a half for us to get there."

"Do we have to go right now? Can't we relax a little bit longer before we get ready and go?" Harry asks, sticking his bottom lip out and fluttering his eyelashes at the vampire.

Louis smiles softly, leaning forward to peck Harry's lips, before he says, "The sooner we head out, the longer we have to be able to stay there. And I know once we get there, you're gonna want as much time as you can get, lovely."

"Where are we going?" Harry tries again, his finger absentmindedly beginning to stroke Louis' shoulder, but Louis still doesn't take the bait.

"You'll find out in about two hours. Up, up, up."

Harry sighs, but climbs out of Louis' lap. When his feet hit the floor, he stretches his arms back above his head, his back arching. "How am I supposed to know what to wear is I don't know where we're going?" Harry asks, turning around to raise one of his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"Pick an outfit that's... casually dressy." Louis suggests, also standing up from the bed and heading over to the closet.

"Well, that's helpful." Harry snorts, lazily scratching his lower stomach, before he trails after him.

"I try," Louis throws a wink over his shoulder. A second later he's carrying an armful of clothes to the bathroom, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek as he passes by; he doesn't even bother shutting the door.

Harry huffs, running his fingers through his hair to push his curls out of his face, and begins to shift through the clothes hanging on the racks. T-shirt, t-shirt, t-shirt... Okay, how the hell is he supposed to dress up at all when all Louis has is various t-shirts?

At the very, very back of the closet, behind every other clothing item, Harry finds something interesting. He pulls it off of it's hanger and heads over to the bathroom with it, the sound of water running filling both the bedroom and the bathroom. "Hey, Lou?" 

"Yeah, babe?" Louis' head peeks out of the shower curtain, brows raised. 

"Where'd you get this?" Harry asks, waving his free hand towards the shirt.

"Oh god," Louis sighs when his blue eyes land on the garment Harry's holding. "I thought I threw that out already. Here, you can set it on the counter and I'll take care of it later."

"Why would you throw it out?" Harry frowns, his head cocking to the side. "It's cute. I like it."

"You like it?" Louis questions, his nose scrunching up. "Honestly?" 

"Um, yeah." Harry mumbles, shifting his weight from foot to foot, his eyes darting place to place but never landing on Louis' own eyes.

Louis backtracks instantly. "Hey, that's great! You can have it then. No need in throwing away a perfectly good shirt. And I know it will look amazing on you."

Harry bites his bottom lip, and glances unsurely at the shirt. "Are you sure? Like, it won't look funny?"

"I'm positive it will look great. The shirt isn't ugly or anything like that, it just isn't my style. But if you like it, I'm glad, and I know it will look good. Anything will look good on you though, beautiful."

The corner of Harry's mouth tugs up into a lopsided smile, flashing a dimple at the vampire. "Thank you, Louis."

"Course. Now, are you going to join me?" 

-

"Damn." Louis whistles, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he scans his boy over. "I mean I knew you would make that shirt look good, but... damn, H."

"It looks okay?" Harry double checks, twisting his body in the mirror, his gaze nervously shifting from the shirt to Louis' hungry eyes.

"It looks way better than okay. Wow." Louis shakes his head, forcing his eyes away. He grabs the jacket he had picked out and pulls it on over his white tank top.

Harry turns around, his head pointing towards the shirt, trying to fix it. When he looks up, his eyes widen. 

"Woah." He breathes. "I still very much like the staying in bed plan."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, grinning brightly, though his eyes are still darkened. "You ready to head out, pretty boy?" He runs his fingers through his hair, successfully messing it up (which only serves to make him sexier).

"I dunno," Harry says, looking between Louis' outfit and his own. "Should I dress up more?"

Louis shakes his head, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. "You're perfect, darling."

Harry smiles shyly, tilting his head forward to peck Louis' lips. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

- 

"How much further until we get there, Louis?" Harry whines, letting his head fall to the side until it lands on Louis' shoulder.

Louis chuckles, managing to kiss the top of Harry's head without taking his eyes off the road. "Not much longer, angel. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm good, thank you." Harry answers, lifting his head back up to stare out the window. Some of the things they're passing seems vaguely familiar, but he can't remember where he knows them from.

-

"We're here, H." Louis tells him, climbing out of the car and dashing around to open Harry's door for him. Harry steps out of the car, frowning at the house in front of them.

Everything feels so familiar...

Louis extends his arm and Harry wraps both of his around it, clinging to Louis' side as they make their way up to the front door. "Louis, who's house are we at?" 

Louis looks down at him, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You'll see in just a minute, love."

Louis extends his hand to knock on the door, and footsteps sound from inside. Harry has just enough time to give him a confused look, before the door is swinging open and revealing the owner of the house.

"Mum?"

Harry gasps, his hand automatically moving to cover his mouth. His vision becomes blurry, telling him that tears are welling up in his eyes at the sight of the woman he hasn't seen in several years.

"Harry!" Anne exclaims, jumping forward to pull her son into a tight embrace. Louis steps back from the pair, watching on with a smile. Harry hugs her back just as fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut after a tear slips from the corner of his eye. "Oh, Harry! You've grown so much." Anne says, holding the curly haired boy at arms length. "How did you get here though?" Her eyes flit past Harry, to where the vampire stands, and her breath hitches. Subtly, she shifts them so that Harry is behind her.

"Hello," Louis greets, giving her a kind smile. Harry can tell that he also noticed Anne separating them, and he's happy the vampire doesn't appear annoyed or make any move to stop her.

"Hi." Anne returns, giving a hesitant smile. She turns her head to give Harry a worried look. Harry smiles softly at her, then moves to step around her, but Anne grabs his arm.

"Mum, it's okay." Harry quietly tells her, gently tugging his arm out of her grasp, and takes the few steps to be in Louis' arms. One of his hands reach around to the back of Louis' head, tugging him forward into a sweet kiss. 

Behind them, Anne releases a startled gasp.

When they pull away and face her, she's shaking her head sadly. "What have you done to my son?" Anne whispers, her eyes flitting back and forth between the pair.

Louis opens his mouth to answer, but Harry interrupts him, speaking up for him. "He hasn't done anything to me, mum."

"Are you feeding off of him?" Anne continues in the same tone, completely ignoring the fact that Harry said anything. "Is that why a few months ago he started sending way more money than normal?"

"I'm not his blood slave, I'm- wait, I started sending more money?" Harry turns to face Louis, eyebrows raised. "Lewis, explain." 

"Harry-" Anne starts to warn, at the same time as Louis grins sheepishly.

"I told you I'd take care of your family," He tells Harry, then turns to Anne. "I hope it has been enough."

"It's been more than enough, but... what's going on?" Anne demands, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry doesn't miss the worried glances she keeps sending him.

"Is there anyway we can talk inside?" Harry asks, taking a quick glance around the neighborhood. People are surely starting to notice that the Prince of Vampires is here. A curtain quickly shutting from the house across the street only proves his point.

"Um," Anne casts a nervous glance at Louis, but nods after a minute. "Sure."

"Hey, H." Louis stands firm, stopping the boy from being able to pull him forward into the house. He doesn't miss how Harry's mum eyes him. "How about I let you guys go in and you explain everything to her, and I'll just... go ride around for a little."

"No, don't leave me." Harry murmurs, grabbing the collar of Louis' jacket. His eyes never leave Louis', begging him to stay.

"It won't be for long, love." Louis says quietly, his eyes flickering to Anne for a split second, but Harry catches the movement. "I think it would be better. Plus it gives you and your mum time alone."

Harry hesitates, but nods. "You won't be gone long, right?"

"Course not. And I won't go super far either." Louis answers, a lopsided smile on his face. A kiss is placed on Harry's lips before he's heading back to the car.

"Where's the Prince going?" Anne asks, watching as the vampire opens the driver side door and hops in.

"Oh, Louis said he's going to ride around for a little, give us some time to catch up and for me to explain everything to you." Harry explains, following her into the house, pausing long enough to turn around and wave at Louis.

"Um, honey, you probably shouldn't be calling him by his name. He's the Prince." Anne says wearily, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

"I know he is, but to me he's Louis." Harry answers, taking the spot.

"But won't he like... punish you, if he hears you calling him that?" Anne questions, turning in her place to see him better.

"No, he won't." Harry shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair, pushing his curls out of his face. 

"But-"

"I think we need to talk about all this actually, so that you'll understand." Harry says, taking a deep breath before he starts explaining.

-

"Wow." Harry's mum breathes out, taking a sip of her tea. About halfway through the explanation, she decided her and Harry both need something to drink, therefore she made tea. This is her third cup. "That's... wow."

"Yeah," Harry breathlessly laughs, bring his cup to his lips and taking a tiny sip. "It's a lot to take in, I know, and I'm really sorry for just dropping it all on you."

"Hey, hey, don't apologize. It's honestly a really cute story, and you guys are really cute together." Anne tells him, smiling softly as she reaches over to pat the top of his hand. "When is he coming back?"

"I have no clue. He said he wouldn't be gone long, or go far away." Harry answers, instinctively looking towards the door without realizing he's doing it.

Harry's mum nods, before she looks embarrassed. "Do you think he thinks I'm rude now? After how I acted?"

"I know he doesn't. You were scared. Like literally everybody that gets around him." Harry explains, shrugging lightly.

"Except you." Anne smiles.

"Yeah, now." Harry grins stupidly at his lap, attempting to bite back the smile, but failing miserably.

A knock on the door sounds not too much longer later, and Anne gets up from the couch to go open it. "Oh, Prince." She says, stepping aside and gesturing from him to come in. 

"Just Louis, please." He tells her, smiling nervously. Harry jumps up from the couch and walks over to join the two, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Right. That's probably going to take me a bit of getting used too." Anne jokes lightly, offering a small laugh at the end of her sentence. Louis' smile turns into a real one, the vampire nodding back.

They stay there for several hours. Louis tries to hang back for most of it, wanting to let Harry and Anne have their time together, but neither of them allows it. As the hours dwindle by, Anne becomes more and more comfortable around Louis, and by the time their leaving, even pulls him into a hug.

Louis' surprised, but happy, and when they separate, he gives Anne a glimpse of his beautiful smile. "You guys come back whenever you get the chance please. And I do mean both of you. You're welcome here anytime, Louis."

"Thank you so much."

"I'm so glad I got to meet you, the real you. Keep my son safe, yeah?"

"Always." Louis replies, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling the boy into his side. "You have my number, so anytime you want to talk to Harry, just give it a ring." He turns his head to Harry, kissing the side of Harry's head. "And same goes for you, love."

-

"It's raining!" Harry cheers, leaning forward until his face is pressed up against the window, watching raindrops race their way down the glass.

"Yes, beautiful, I can see that." Louis laughs, lifting their joined fingers up to his mouth and placing a kiss along Harry's knuckles.

"Hey, Lou? Can you stop the car?" Harry asks, turning around to give Louis the puppy dog eyes he's learning from Liam. "Please? I want to try something."

"Try what?"

"You'll see when you stop the car." Harry says cheekily, twisting his long fingers around Louis' biceps.

Louis sighs, clearly biting back a smile as he eases the car off the road, putting it in park. Seatbelts come off, and both boys turn to face each other. "Okay, now what do you want to try?"

"Come on," Harry giggles, throwing open his door and prancing around to the back of the vehicle where he meets up with Louis, who's already beginning to scold him.

"Harry, babe, get back in the car. You'll catch a cold out here!" Louis pleads with his boy, trying to usher him back in the car. Rain pelts all around them, Harry's hair quickly soaking.

"One more second, Lou." Harry bargains, not even giving the vampire time to respond before he's wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a cliché kiss.

Their lips separate and foreheads rest against each other, goofy smiles visible from a mile away. "Okay, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting back in the car."

-

"Thank you so much for today, Louis." Harry says, gently squeezing Louis' hand. 

Louis smiles, shifting his weight forward to press a soft kiss to Harry's mouth. "No need to thank me, lovely. Anytime you want to go, let me know and I'll take you, and you know where my phone is whenever you want to call and talk to your mum or sister."

"Thank you." Harry repeats, tilting his head the tiniest bit to recapture Louis' lips, reaching around Louis to tangle his fingers in the strands of hair at the back of Louis' neck. Hesitantly, he moves forward, straddling Louis' lap. Louis' hands instantly grips Harry's hips, long, thin fingers pressing into his hipbones. Harry lightly places his hand, palm first, against Louis' chest, and slowly starts pushing.

Louis goes flat on his back willingly- Harry knows this because, even with all of his force, he isn't strong enough to move him an inch- but he detaches their lips, smiling confusedly at Harry.

The indentation of Harry's teeth in his cherry lip is ever present, a soft 'I love you' on his mouth, vulnerability flickering in his greens. 

"I love you too- umpf." His words are muffled by Harry reconnecting their lips, and Harry subtly shifting his hips. 

And, not that Louis doesn't enjoy this sweet tasting boy, but- "Baby, what's gotten into you?" 

Harry bats his lashes in such a faux innocent gesture, widening his eyes innocently. "Well," He murmurs. "Was hoping you." 

"Fuck,"  because, Louis surely would have laughed had it been anyone else uttering those words, but it's _Harry_ , and it seems so naughty and _hot_ falling from his innocent lips. 

"Baby," Louis is whispering breathlessly, his breath fanning out across Harry's lips, as he leans in, his tongue pushing into his boy's mouth, their obscene moans echoing throughout the room. His hips press up, simultaneously pulling a whimper from his boy and rolling him over.

Louis' hand finds its way to the boy's hip, a burning sensation spreading out across every single nerve in Harry's body. "Darling," Louis groans, the soft roll of his hips eliciting a moan from the flushed boy beneath him. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Want it," Harry whimpers. "Want it so bad, Lou. Need you, need you to fuck me."

Louis may just cry, from how devilishly seductive his boy can be, his dainty little human, having such an effect on a vampire, a Prince at that! Harry's more powerful than anyone can imagine.

"Okay, baby." Louis murmurs, nudging his nose against Harry's cheek once, his spit slick lips kissing over Harry's jaw in careless movements, the drag of his teeth over the flushed skin of his boy forces a loud groan from Harry.

Louis stills his movements, sitting back on his haunches, easing his body back against the pillows until not an inch of his skin is against Harry's, Harry whimpering softly for Louis' touch. "Shh, darling." The vampire tells him. "Come sit on my lap." 

Harry's eager to comply, not a word falling from his lips as a warning, his lanky limbs tangling in the blanket as he attempts to get over to his vampire. Louis helps him, lifting him up and pulling him over to his lap. "Want you, now."

"Patience, sweetheart." Louis kisses his words into Harry's mouth and God, if Harry's already a writhing mess, how will he deal?

Harry can already feel Louis' hard on under his bum, incoherent words tumbling from his lips as he softly grinds down into it, his dick hardening all the while. And he's so ready, just so ready for the vampire to be inside of him. Fuck him open, doesn't wanna walk tomorrow.

"Take off your shirt, little one." Louis tells him, eyes ablaze with amazement for the creature before him, such a wreck, his mess. Will clean him so well.

Louis' hot mouth lands on his pink, puffed nipple, pulling a loud squeal from his  cherry blossom lips, Louis' tongue flush against his flesh.

"Louis," he moans, his back arching. The poor boy doesn't know how much he can take, it's already taking too long.

There's no response from the man, who's easily kissing around his skin, sucking marks into Harry's pale skin, hands harshly gripping the boy's hips. 

"Fuck," Harry murmurs, as Louis' teeth sink into his skin, blooding dripping out of the wound, hips jutting down to meet his vampire's cock. The tiny drops of blood that isn't caught by Louis' tongue makes a path down Harry's chest. "Fuck me, please."

Louis' grin is wickedly placed on his thin lips, as he lays his boy down once more, pulling his bottoms and boxer alike right off- Harry's cock laying heavy and curved against his stomach-, and Harry can't think of anything else except Louis' hot breath blowing across his skin, his fingertips pressing into his hipbones. 

"Need you to do something for me, Harry." Louis whispers, as he kisses down the boy's stomach, tongue flicking out in a quick lick of Harry's flushed tip, resulting in Harry sucking in a deep breath, his stomach caving in.

"What d'ya want, Lou?" Harry manages to gasp out, his eyes scrunched so tight, lips bitten raw, hands scrunching the blanket surrounding him.

"Two things, my pretty boy." The cerulean eyed man says. "One: open your eyes, want you to see everything, H. Two: open your mouth for me, sweetheart."

Both his mouth and his eyes fall open instantly.

Louis' slender fingers fall between Harry's plush lips, a groan bubbling up from the back of his throat as Harry instinctively starts sucking. "Such a good boy.."

Louis' arm extends far as the man bends down, tongue flat against the underside of Harry's cock, trailing downwards, until he's found himself at Harry's clenching hole, tongue wet against the pink thing, and Harry's crying out because it feels so fucking good, but he doesn't stop his sucking, knows Louis wouldn't like that.

"Gonna open you up now, okay, Harry?" Louis asks him in warning, as he slowly pulls his soaked fingers away from the boy's mouth, trailing them down his chest and over the slit of his dick, until finally they're pressed against the entrance of Harry.

He waits for Harry's nod before he edges a finger into the boy, who's staring at him with bright eyes, his teeth sunk into his lower lip. And he's just so beautiful. Even with his flushed skin, his shoulder that's still leaking the tiniest amount of blood, his hair matted.

"You're so beautiful, H." the man whispers, as he gives Harry a moment to get used to the new feeling, before he slowly starts fucking a finger into the boy.

Once Harry's ready, Louis slowly slips another digit in beside the first. This time the boy winces uncomfortably, his hand reaching out palm up for Louis' free hand. Louis complies, kissing Harry's inner thigh for reassurance. It takes Harry just the slightest bit longer before he's signaling for Louis to start moving.

Louis presses his fingers all the way inside, then eases them back out, scissoring his fingers, stretching the boy out.

Soon enough he's adding a third finger, pumping them in and out. Harry squeezes Louis' hand, whimpering out, "I'm ready, I'm ready."

Louis slides his fingers out of Harry's tight heat, and slowly he starts crawling up his body. His hands come to rest on either side of Harry's head, bending down to kiss him softly. "Are you sure about this, H? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Want this," The emerald eyed boy answers. "Want you."

Louis smiles softly, so much love swirling in his blue eyes that it has Harry gripping tightly onto his biceps, never letting his eyes stray from Louis'.

Louis sits up on his knees, Harry's hands dragging down Louis' arms until they slide off the end of his fingers, landing softly on the bed, and Louis' fingers grip the hem of his tank top and lift it up, exposing his chest to the boy.

Harry chews on his lip, his eyes locking on the exposed skin. Louis' hands then move to his jeans, undoing the button and zipper, his gaze locked on Harry's face. Not that it's not hot watching Louis undress like this, but- "Louis," Harry whines, drawling out the last letter of his name. "Use your vampire speed to hurry up and undress and get inside of me."

Louis grins wickedly, slowing his movements even more so to hear that whine fall from his boy's mouth again, chuckling when it does. He does speed up, not as fast as he could go, but fast enough that Harry doesn't complain again.

Once he's stripped of clothes, his hand goes to his length, and he kneewalks closer to Harry until the tip of his cock is pressed against Harry's stretched out entrance. His eyes lock on Harry and he doesn't move until his boy gives him a nod, and then he's pressing forward.

His cockhead pops inside, and Harry whines loudly, his hands scrambling for purchase on Louis' shoulders. Louis keeps pushing in until his hips are pressed up against Harry's bum, leans his weight forward, resting on his elbows, his face inches from Harry's. The movement causes him to shift inside Harry, the boy wincing in response. Louis frowns, leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead. "Alright, love?"

"'M fine, just give me a minute, please." Harry responds, his fingers squeezing Louis' shoulders a little bit. "Sorry." He mutters.

"Hey, don't you dare apologize." Louis scolds slightly, one hand gripping Harry's hip, the thumb rubbing circles into the skin,, while the other runs through Harry's hair soothingly. "Take all the time you need." As Harry adjusts, Louis busies himself with peppering kisses all around Harry's face.

"Okay, you can move." Harry tells him, tilting his head back for a kiss, which Louis accepts. He starts easy, barely rocking his hips. When Harry has no problem with that, his blunt nails digging in Louis' shoulderblades, the vampire starts picking up speed, moans and whimpers filling the room.

They lose themselves in each other. Every single time Harry is on the brink of orgasm, Louis slows his thrusts down, keeping him right on the edge, turning Harry into even more of a whimpering, incoherent mess.

"Lou-Louis, please," He stutters out, his back arching, pressing his chest even closer to Louis', his emeralds pleading with the vampire.

Louis takes mercy on him this time, not stopping his thrusts in the slightest. His fangs extend, Harry's eyes widening in surprise at the sight until he understands, his head turning to the side to expose his throat. Louis traces the sharp tip of his fangs across the skin, careful not to cut him. "Claim me, Lou." Harry orders softly, breathlessly, and then Louis' teeth sink in.

Harry's orgasm hits him like a train, his back lifting off the bed, his mouth dropping in a perfect 'O'. The pleasure causes him to clench around Louis, the vampire lasting only two thrusts further, before he's releasing inside of Harry. 

Louis collapses on top of Harry, their chests heaving, their breathing ragged. "Wow," Harry manages to gasp out, his hands sliding down Louis' arms limply. Louis nods in agreement, releasing a breathy chuckle.

He pulls back to stare at the curly haired boy, _his_ curly haired boy. "You're mine now."

"I've always been yours." Harry responds, gazing straight into Louis' eyes. 

Louis grins dopily, pressing his face against the side of Harry's throat, right above his claim, and breathes in deeply, grinning even wider when he smells his own self mixed in with Harry's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, sorry if its rough.also thanks to @-bottomharrie on wattpad for helping with the smut scene :)   
> whats your favorite song of harrys?   
> Carolina, kiwi, or from the dining table probably


	27. Chapter 27

Harry's eyes flutter beneath his eyelids, his bare body shifting around, trying to press himself impossibly closer to the vampire he can now claim as his. He has his bite on his neck to prove it.

Fingers comb through his hair, a thumb tracing circles into his hipbone. Harry sighs contently, refusing to open his eyes. Cool breath fans across his cheek, through his lashes. He blindly reaches his hand out, his fingers clutching Louis' biceps. 

Harry feels Louis shuffle closer, feels his lips press against the shell of his ear. "I love you."

Harry's lips stretch into a smile, but he still doesn't open his eyes. "Good morning to you too." He rasps. A kiss is pressed to his mouth, and that's what makes him lift his eyelids, revealing his gorgeous greens to his mate.

A breathtaking smile pulled across Louis' lips, his beautiful eyes crinkling in the corners, is the sight that greets him, his vampire a mere inch away from his face. "How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Louis asks softly.

"Great," Harry answers, a faint tint rising on his cheeks at the nickname, and also due to the fact he's becoming more and more aware that they're both still nude, which then leads him to remember the night before. The wonderful, wonderful night before. "How about you?"

"I always sleep good when I'm next to you." Louis says cheerily. His eyes drift to the mark he put on his baby's neck, his lips pulling into a huge smile. His hand moves to trace the mark with his finger, frowning when Harry winces slightly. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, jus' a bit sore." Harry tells him, smiling at the concern all over Louis' face. Adding on 'I'm okay though, Louis, really!" when the vampire doesn't look convinced.

Louis still leans forward and kisses it for good measure.

-

Harry hums, rolling over on his stomach, closing his eyes.

"Are you going back to sleep, beautiful?" Louis asks gently, laying back down on the pillow beside the curlly haired boy.

"No." Harry replies, blinking at the prince.

"Do you want to go do something today? Just me and you?" Louis offers, covering one of Harry's hands with his own and intertwining their fingers. "Go see a movie, or go out to eat. Whatever you want."

"No," Harry repeats, his eyes drifting to their laced hands. "Just wanna lay here with you, don't wanna get up."

"Sounds like a good plan." Louis accepts, nodding his head. He pulls their combined hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his boy's hand, earning a smile from him.

-

Harry's stomach growls a short time later, interrupting their plans of laying in bed all day. Harry blushes furiously, while Louis lets out a laugh, already climbing out of the bed. "What would you like to eat, love?"

"Pancakes? Blueberry?" Harry requests, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip without him even realizing.

Louis catches it immediately, eyes darkening as he leans forward and kisses the boy softly, but firmly, before he heads to the closet, then exits the room.

Harry grins, unable to help himself, and eases his body out from the covers, planting his feet firmly on the floor. He winces, a dull pain shooting up his spine when he moves to fast. He follows the path Louis took, limping slightly as he moves towards the closet.

He grabs a pair of sweatpants that are long on Louis and slides them up his legs, not even bothering with underwear. Then Harry searches for the biggest sweater Louis has, and pulls that on too, feeling a little chilly now that he's no longer under the covers.

His stomach rumbles once more on his way back to the bed, crossing his legs in front of his body and tossing the covers over them.

A faint buzz sounds, and Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion, scrambling around to try to find Louis' phone. Finally Harry finds it under a pillow, and lifts it up to see 'Anne Calling' written across the screen. He hesitates, hoping Louis will come back in the room. He knows Louis won't care if he answers, but he doesn't feel comfortable answering his phone without Louis knowing.

The phone stops buzzing a minute later, right before Louis walks in the room, plate in one hand, drink in the other. He stops when his eyes land on Harry, pout overtaking his features. "Why are you dressed?"

Harry giggles, making grabby hands for the food and drink. "Thank you, Lou."

Louis complies with his boy's wishes, passing him the drink first, and then the plate of pancakes, fork on top. He joins him on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over his legs.

Harry cuts off a piece of pancake and sticks it in his mouth, chewing the food up and swallowing it, before speaking, "My mum called."

"You didn't answer?" Louis frowns, his head tilting to the side.

"Didn't want to without you being in the room," Harry shrugs, forking another bite.

"You could've,"

"I know."

"Do you want to call her back?"

"I will after I finish eating." Harry answers, and Louis nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, and honestly not very good at all. and the wait for this chapter, I'm so sorry :/ I had like major writer block and idk why but it took me forever just to even write this.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short-ish update, I'm sorry

"The ball's in less than a week," Harry tells Louis a few days later, folding the last item that's in the dryer and setting it in it's correct pile. Then he turns to look at Louis, seeing that the vampire has his back leaned against the nearest wall, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Have you changed your mind about going?" Louis asks, opening his arms up as the boy begins stepping towards him. Since the claiming, they've been stuck together like glue, unable to keep their hands off of each other for more than a minute (even more so than normal). 

"No, I want to go still." Harry tells him, his hands balling into fists and clutching Louis' shirt (a habit of his that Louis finds extremely adorable. Well, Louis actually finds everything about Harry extremely adorable, but).

"When do you want to go shopping?" The vampire asks, tightening his grip around Harry's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Doesn't matter," Harry shrugs, leaning his cheek against Louis' chest.

"We can go tomorrow," Louis suggests, his thumb absentmindedly beginning to rub circles into Harry's back.

"Sure. Can we invite Niall and them too?" I haven't got to see him since we..." Harry trails off, fidgeting cutely, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

Louis chuckles. Leave it to his boy to prance around his room naked, but be too shy to say the word sex. "Course we can. But for now," He trails off, smirking, teeth sinking into his lip. Green eyes dart up to blue, the vampire's eyes darkening. "My room?"

-

"Harry!" Niall cheers, speeding up his pace so that he can get to his best friend quicker, circling his arms around Harry's arm.

"Niall," Harry replies, allowing his blond best friend to lead him ahead of the other three men.

"I'm actually really excited for the bal, and I'm definitely excited for today." Niall says, a wide grin coming across his face.

Harry laughs, though he doesn't disagree. His face turns thoughtful, his lips twisting to the side. "I was thinking about getting my hair cut." He says quietly, though he knows the vampires behind him can hear if they want to. But they seem preoccupied with talking to one another.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, if Louis' okay with it anyways."

"Of course Louis will be okay with it. He'll be okay with anything as long as it makes you happy," Niall says, blue eyes rolling. "Honestly, H, your hair looks good long, but I know it will look just as good short."

"Seriously?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. "Because last time I mentioned anything about getting my hair cut, you freaked out and told me not to 'cut the beautiful hai and turn ugly'."

"I was messing with you, Hazza, because I know you were joking then about getting it cut. You'll look good if you do, though I also still know you'll look good with absolutely anything."

"Thanks, Ni."

"So, what's this I hear about you finally getting laid?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously.

-

The five of them climb out of Louis' car, hands intertwining with their respective mates as they all make their way to the entrance of the mall. "So where all do you guys want to look?"

"There's a bunch of places I want to look, but not for the ball." Niall says, promting a laugh from Harry and Zayn.

Louis rolls his eyes, chuckling along. "Are we splitting up, or is everybody wanting to just stay together?"

"Might as well just stay together," Zayn shrugs, and everyone nods in agreement.

The doors to the mall close behind them, the coolness of the place feeling great on their skin compared to the heat of outside. It's instant, every single person's eyes turning to them.

"Oh, that's weird." Niall comments, his eyes darting around, and he makes a face.

"Just ignore it," Liam advises, edging the blond forward further into the building.

Louis pulls Harry closer to his side, his head held high as he leads everybody to the nearest store.

Once they're all distracted by clothes, they forget about prying eyes, the people with their phones out.

At the first store, Liam finds his complete outfit, while Harry finds his shirt. Before they exit, the five of them head to the check out line with the items in hand. When they make it to the front, Liam pays for his outfit first, and then it's Harry and Louis' turn.

The cashier, a younger human male, probably early twenties, turns into a stuttering mess when his eyes land on the Prince, right here in front of him. He tries letting Louis off without even paying, but the vampire refuses, insisting, "I want to pay for my baby's stuff, thank you though."

The boy nods shakily, taking the shirt and scanning it quickly. He opens his mouth to say the amount due, but Louis' already handing over his card. It's scanned and the shirt is bagged, passed over to Louis', who immediately hands it to Harry.

They exit the store, heading to the next one. This time Harry finds the rest of his outfit, and Zayn does as well.

"That would look great on you," Liam points out a plain white button up shirt, grabbing one off of the rack and holding it up against Niall's chest. The blond hasn't seemed satisfied with anything he's found so far.

"Is it too simple?" Niall asks, frowning in thought as he looks down at the shirt. He actually seems to like it.

"No, love, it isn't." Zayn assures him. "I think it will look great."

Niall eventually agrees on the shirt and they take their bags, heading out of the store, ready to leave the mall.

"You guys ready to head back?" Louis asks, twirling his car keys around his finger.

"Um, actually." Harry stops them, biting his bottom lip when his vampire turns to him, along with everyone else. "I was wondering... Could I, maybe, get my hair cut?"

"Of course, darling." Louis answers immediately. "If that's what you want to do. You want to go ahead and get it done today? I know a great place."

Harry shrugs his shoulder. "I mean, it doesn't have to be today. I was just hoping to get it done before the ball."

"It's your call, H. I can call them real quick and see when they have appointments open, and we can go from there." Louis suggests, his hand already digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Okay." Harry nods.

Everyone goes silent as Louis dials the number, bringing his phone to his ear. He speaks into it, waits for a minute, then answers the person on the other end. He tells them to wait a second, pulls the phone away from his ear, and turns to Harry. "They have one today at four, and tomorrow at eleven, three, and five."

"Um," Harry thinks about it quickly. "Can we do one tomorrow? Is that okay?"

"Stop asking if stuff's okay." Louis huffs a laugh, tugging the boy over closer to him. "Anything you want is fine, just tell me."

"Tomorrow." Harry decides, his fingers absentmindedly toying with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Which time?"

Harry shrugs. "I don't care. The three one I guess."

Louis nods, leaning over to kiss his forehead quickly, before he tunes back into the phone call.

He hangs up a moment later, the appointment booked. "Now, heading back?"

"Can we get Burger King?" Niall asks.

 


	29. Chapter 29

 "Oh- oh my god, H!" Louis stutters out, his head falling back against the wall. Harry smirks as best as he can with the length in his mouth, before he pushes himself even further, taking Louis down his throat. 

Louis' hips stutter, his hands tangling in his boy's hair. His eyes fall shut, feeling the coil in his stomach tightening. "I'm g-gonna,"

Harry eases off, keeping the head in his mouth, working his fist over the rest of the length until Louis releases, and Harry swallows what's been given to him like the good boy he is.

Louis' back slumps against the wall, his chest heaving. Harry pulls off, carefully tucking Louis back in his sweats. Then Harry stands up, his knees cracking a little in protest.

"I love you so much," The vampire says, blinking his eyes open and pulling Harry into a kiss.

Harry backs off, wide smile on his face, his eyelids slowly lifting up. "I love you."

"You ready to go get your hair cut?" Louis asks, his arms circling Harry's waist, his eyes trailing down the length of his curls. "Not gonna lie, I'm gonna miss the hair a bit. More to tug on." He demonstrates it with a yank of one of the blushing boy's curls, watching as the green eyed boy barely bites back a moan.

"Lou," He whines a second later, pout making it's way onto his plump lips. It should really be illegal how attractive that is. "Don't tease."

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle, but nods his head. "Let's head out, darling, or we'll miss the appointment."

The two of them hurry out to the car, climb in their respective seats, and Louis pulls out of the driveway. He speeds a little on the drive over, after noticing the time.

They're walking through the door, hands intertwined, right as the clock strikes three.

"Ello, Louis."

Harry's eyes dart around, in search of the source of the voice. He finally spots the person at the desk, a blond headed boy, hair pushed up into a quiff.

"Lucifer," Louis nods his head politely, but Harry can see his lips twitching at the corners.

The boy scrunches his face up, narrowing his eyes. "I'm telling Mikey."

"You do that." Louis tells him, and then Harry feels his fingers slide from his grasp, right before a hand is placed on the small of his back, gentle pressure applied to get him moving forward. "Our three o'clock appointment please."

The blond boy's eyes switch to Harry then, a wide smile taking over his face, which in turn drags Harry's attention to the shiny thing in his lip. "You must be Harry, Louis' human mate."

Harry nods timidly, his feet shuffling closer to Louis. "Hi."

Louis presses a kiss to the top of his head, his hand rubbing circles into his back as the boy grins. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Luke, also a human mate to a vampire. It's pretty great though, innit? The blood drinking. Not to mention the se-"

"Enough, Luke." Louis cuts him off, making him pout, his arms crossing over his chest. "You're making my baby uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Luke apologizes, his face clearing up into one of regret. "Been spending too much time with Michael. He's rubbing off on me."

"It's fine," Harry tells him, offering a small smile.

"Well, Ashton will be doing your hair today. Louis, you know where the room is. You two can head on back." Luke says. Louis nods, flashing him a smile as he leads Harry behind the counter, down a hallway, into the third room on the right.

A curly haired boy stands near a mirror, all kinds of cosmetic tools near him. He turns to face them when they walk through the doorway, a huge smile taking over his face. This must be Ashton. "Hello, Harry and Louis." He steps forward, gently grabbing hold of Harry's arm and tugging him away from Louis, ignoring the playful growl the vampire lets out.

Ashton leads Harry over to the chair, gesturing for him to sit as he moves to stand in front of him. Louis hangs back by the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the frame and crossing his feet.

"Alright, Harry, about how short are you wanting your hair to be cut?"

Harry looks in the mirror, frowning as he mulls over the question. He hadn't really thought that far. "Maybe about here?" He phrases his answer like a question, holding his hand up to right below his ears.

Ashton thinks it over, his lips pursing to the side. "That wouldn't look bad. Honestly, with your face nothing would. But, if you don't mind me saying so," Ashton waits for Harry's (and Louis', he really doesn't feel like getting attacked, thank you very much). "I'd say cut it about right here." He gestures to the very top of his head. "Leave just enough to form a quiff."

Harry thinks about it, imagining himself with that hair length. He twists in the chair until he's able to see Louis. "What do you think, Louis?"

"I think it will look great, darlin'. Different, but great." He tells his green eyed boy. "And Ashton has a really good eye for this kind of thing."

Harry nods his hair, turning back to where Ashton is patiently waiting. "Can we do it your way, please?"

"Course." Ashton grins brightly, grabbing the apron like clothing and helping Harry tie it around his neck. Next his grabs his scissors.

-

With every snip that Harry hears, more and more strands of his hair falls to the ground. Ashton had turned him away from the mirror before he started cutting and insisted that Louis stayed out in the hallway, so Harry can't see himself or see Louis' reaction to how his hair is looking.

After what seems like hours, Harry is turned to face the mirror. His eyelids slowly relax, before they blink open and- woah. Is that him?

He runs his fingers through his hair several times, his mouth agape. Vaguely he hears the door opening, hears Louis starting to speak, before he cuts himself off. "Woah."

Harry tears his eyes away from the mirror, turns around in his spot to see the vampire, who's staring at him without blinking. He opens his mouth to speak, but Louis' already taking steps forward, his hands cupping Harry's jaw when he's close enough, tugging the boy in for a rough, openmouthed kiss.

Harry forgets about Ashton's presence up until they break away for air, and only then it's because the male says, "So I take it you like the hair cut?"

Louis laughs, nodding his head. "See you later, Ash." He says, before he's pulling Harry out of the room. They walk back out into the main room where Luke's helping another customer and Harry begins heading over to stand behind the woman, but Louis' pulls him towards the exit.

"Wait, don't we have to pay?" Harry asks in confusion, turning his head to look at the blond, and then at his mate.

"Nope," Louis shrugs, smiling cutely. He holds open the door, letting his boy walk out first, throwing a 'bye' to Luke over his shoulder. A frown crosses his face when he's sees the rain, puddles of water already made across the gravel. "Stay here, love, and let me go get the car."

Harry stops him by grabbing his bicep, stepping closer to him when he turns back to face him. "I can handle a little rain, love."

"I don't want you to get sick, H." Louis frowns.

"I won't get sick." Harry tells him, and then his hand is sliding down to lace with Louis', and he's stepping off of the sidewalk, the two of them taking off in a jog towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how many chapters 5sos will be in, I wasn't even originally planning to put them in at all lol, but for the ones they are in (if they're in anymore) do you want them to be ot4 or muke and cashton?


	30. Chapter 30

"I told you that you were going to get sick, H." Louis sighs, tunning his fingers soothingly through the boy's (short short) curls. 

"I'm not sick," Harry tells the older man, sniffling before breaking out into a coughing fit, balling his hands into fists and covering his mouth with them. Louis gives him a look, pulls him further into his side and gently nudges his head down on his chest. Then the vampire presses his face against the top of Harry's head, inhaling his scent, smiling when he gets some of his own mixed in with Harry's. "No, Lou." Harry weakly pushes against his chest. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"I thought you weren't sick." Louis teases, laughing slightly as his mate gives up trying to push him away and instead burrows in closer.

"I'm not, but I don't want you to get sick." Harry reasons, letting his eyes fall shut, sniffling again.

"I won't get sick, sweetheart. Strong immune system. We need to get you some drink though. Don't want you getting dehydrated." Louis' voice comes out slightly muffled.

Harry clings on tighter, shaking his head once. "Don't leave me please."

"I won't, I won't." Louis promises. "But we need you something to drink." He thinks for a minute, then says, "What do you want to drink? I can call Liam and ask him to bring it up here."

"Just water." Harry answers, wincing as the small scratch in his throat seems to be getting worse.

Louis nods and reaches out to grab his phone off of the bedside table, careful not to jostle Harry, then dials Liam's number, pushing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Liam. Can you bing a glass of water up? Harry's sick, needs something to be drinking, but I don't want to leave him... Alright, thanks, mate."

The phone is set back on the table. "He'll be up in just a minute."

"I'm cold," Harry whimpers, a shiver taking over his body. Louis is quick to pull the cover over him, frowning as he presses his lips to Harry's forehead.

"You feel a little warm," Louis tells the boy when he pulls back. "Maybe I should ask Liam to bring up a thermoneter too."

"No, don't need that. I'll be okay in a day or two." Harry reassures the vampire who's looking increasingly more worried by the second. "I love you."

"I love you too." Louis replies, smiling, though his eyes still show his concern.

A few minutes pass by and Louis' huffing, glaring at the closed door. "Where is he with your water?"

As if on cue the door opens, Liam appearing in their view. "I'm here, Harry's water is here, calm down." Liam says, heading over to the bed. Niall follows behind him carrying a bowl.

"Here, H." Niall walks forward carefully, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Harry sits up, Louis sitting up with him, and looks into the bowl. "I brought you ramen noodles. I know you always like eating them when you get a cold or when your allergies start acting up some."

"Thanks, Ni." Harry takes the bowl with a grateful smile, balances it carefully on his legs, then takes the water from Liam when the vampire passes it to him. Harry grabs the fork to take a bite of the noodles, but when Louis gives him a look, he rolls his eyes and takes a sip of water.

The water soothes his throat.

"Your hair looks good, Hazza." Niall approves. "We're gonna look hot at the ball."

Harry nods in agreement, chewing the food he just put in his mouth. Once he swallows, he opens his mouth to respond, but his gaze falls from Niall's face to the spot right above his collarbone. "Wait, is that-" Harry cuuts himself off, pulling his gaze back up to Niall's face. Then his eyes dart between Niall, who looks smug and happy, and Liam, who looks embarrassed but incredibly happy as well.

"Yeah, he finally decided to claim Zayn and me." Niall teases the burly vampire, laughing happily when he pouts.

"I'm happy for you, mate." Louis tells his friend, smiling at him as he claps him on the back.

"Thank you. Well, we'll let you rest, Harry. Hope you get to feeling better soon." Liam gives the curly haired boy a kind smile. He turns to his friend next. "Call me again if you or Harry need anything, okay?" Louis nods, giving Liam another thankful smile. Niall stands up from the bed and grabs hold of Liam's hand, smiling at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry calls out to his friends before the door is shut behind them, his voice cracking.

"You want to watch a movie or something while you eat?" Louis offers, taking the glass of water from Harry and setting it on the table so that none will spill.

Harry nods. "You pick it out though." He tells his prince, shoveling another bite of food in his mouth. Louis stands up from the bed and heads over to the large tv on the opposite wall that's rarely used, grabs a DVD from the shelf beside it, and puts it in the player. He heads back to the curly haired boy in his bed, stopping once to pull his black out curtains over his window, darkening the room significantly. Next he props the pillows up against the headboard, leans back against them, spreads his legs, and pulls Harry back into his chest.

"What are we watching?"

"Nerve." Louis answers, smiling at Harry, before he turns his eyes to the tv, pressing play on the remote.

Harry practically inhales his noodles, mentally thanking the blond as he's hungrier than he originally thought. Once the bowl is empty, 'cept for the juice, Louis takes it from him and puts it on the table next to the drink. He also grabs the drink and makes Harry take a sip of it, before he puts it back on the table.

Harry shifts around so that he's sideways on Louis' lap, his head laying on Louis' chest. The vampire's arms tighten around him, and a soft kiss is pressed to the top of his head.

 


	31. Chapter 31

"So, how did it happen?" Harry asks, looking away from the lights that he and the blond are hanging up in the ballroom, turning his attention to his best friend. A light blush covers the boy's cheeks, his teeth nibbling on his lip. His blue eyes get a faraway look in them as he begins recounting the story.

_"Oh my- please don't accidentally stab each other with one of those things." Liam sighs, watching his two mates as they take turns throwing darts at the target (though Niall seems to wait until Zayn is yanking his dart out to throw a surprise one)._

_Niall grins innocently at him, throws one last dart, before he sighs and flops down on the bed next to a sitting Liam. "I'm bored. Li, cuddle me?" His blue eyes blink up at the vampire, his bottom lip sticking out in an irresistible pout._

_Liam rolls his eyes fondly, allowing the blond to cuddle into the side of his leg. Niall's arms wrap around his upper thigh, pressing his face into the fabric of jeans._

_Zayn continues throwing darts at the board for a few more minutes, until he too gets bored and joins the pair on the bed, wrapping his arms around the blond's middle. It's quiet for a while, the three enjoying each others' company. Niall breaks the tranquility, sighing out an overly-fond 'I love you guys'. He lets his eyes dart between them, watching the soft smiles blossoming on their faces, their lips parting as both men return the sentiment._

_Niall shifts after another minute passes, gently tugs Zayn's arm from around his waist and pushes himself up so that he's sitting beside Liam, then pushes up on his knees. He swings one of his legs over Liam's lap, straddling him. "Drink from me." The boy demands, tilting his head back and exposing the length of his throat._

_Liam chuckles, his hands falling to grip the blond's hips, his thumb gently rubbing the newly exposed skin. "I'm full, love. And besides, you still need to build back your energy from the little bit that I drank from you yesterday."_

_"I think he's got plenty of energy." Zayn teases, pushing up on his elbow, letting out a playful 'ouch' when Niall swats at his arm with a cute little pout on his face. "Love you, Ni."_

_Niall smiles then, unable to help himself when his very handsome boyfriend is declaring his love for him. "Love you too, Z."_

_Liam smiles fondly at the interaction between his two boyfriends, freezing when Niall twists in his lap and then lips press against his. It's unexpected, but not unwelcome at all, and it takes him less than a second to respond._

_Niall pulls away after a minute, reaching out for Zayn. The raven haired man complies, quickly sitting up and giving his boyfriend a soft peck that Niall lets out a whine at, pulling him back in. One of his arms wrap around Zayn's neck, while the other stays around Liam, holding both of his boyfriends against him._

"You don't have to be so descriptive." Harry interrupts the story, his face twisted up into a disgusted expression. He doesn't even try to school his features back to normal when Niall's eyes focus in on him. "I know I asked what happened, but I'm fine without all the details."

"The details are the best part." Niall retorts, rolling his eyes at his friend before diving back into his story.

_"Liam," Niall groans, his eyelids shutting in delight as the vampire's mouth trails across the skin of his throat, peppering kisses over every inch. Zayn scoots over, pressing his front against Niall's back, his hands clamping down on his hips, the space now abandoned by Liam._

_Liam breathes a chuckle, his lips twisting into a smirk. He drags his mouth up to the boy's ear, his voice deep and low. "Nu uh, love, try again."_

_Niall whimpers, his dull nails sinking in Liam's shoulders, clearly knowing what he wants him to say. And he doesn't bother holding it back. "Daddy, please."_

_"What, love? What do you want me to do, hm?"_

_Instead of answering, Niall tries dragging Liam's mouth back up to his own, but Liam tsks, shaking his head. "Gotta tell me, or I'm not doing anything."_

"Hold up." Harry interrupts again, his eyebrows knitted together, his nose scrunched up. His eyes dart to the side, noticing the girl who just let out a gasp, her cheeks flushing as she quickly looks away. "You called him daddy? Why?"

"Because it's hot." Niall says in a voice that makes Harry think he should already know this. "Louis hasn't got you to call him daddy yet?"

"No?"

"And you haven't wanted too?"

Harry repeats his answer, warily watching as Niall's jaw drops open.

"Seriously? He's so daddy. How do you date a guy like him and not call him daddy?"

"Why does this feel like a conversation we've had before?" Harry asks, getting a strange sense of Deja vu. He watches as Niall shrugs.

"Because we probably have had it before. Now will you please shut up and let me get to the smutty details?" Niall doesn't wait for Harry to answer before he launches back into his story.

_Zayn presses the blond further into the mattress, his hands resting on either side of his head so that his weight doesn't crush. Liam is watching on, pressing his palm into the bulge in his jeans. Niall whines high in his throat, his thighs spread, Zayn rocking their hips together._

_"Don't come." Liam instructs, reading his boys easily, knowing by their reactions that they're both getting extremely close. "Not yet." Zayn ceases their movements, both of the boys hissing at the loss of contact. But they both want to listen to Liam. "On your back, sweetheart." Liam gently nudges Zayn's side, and the man rolls on his back beside Niall. "What do you guys want? What do you want me to do?"_

_Niall and Zayn share a look with one another, a look way to innocent and thoughtful considering the situation. They seem to be having a conversation with their eyes, Liam frowns in confusion._

_Zayn speaks up right as Liam's about to start pestering them again. Niall, for once, is to nervous to speak up. "Have you thought about claiming us?"_

_"Wha- of course, I have." Liam pulls back, sits up on his knees, startled at the change of topic. "Why?"_

_Zayn and Niall share another glance before both boys shrug. "You don't talk about it much, hardly ever anymore, and I don't know. We just wanted to check and make sure that we were still on the same page in this relationship, I guess."_

_"I've thought about it literally every day since I met you two gorgeous boys." The vampire admits, letting his eyes bore first into Zayn's own brown eyes, then Niall's blue ones, letting them see the sincerity behind his words. "And I'm guessing by your question, you've thought about it as well? Why haven't you two said anything about it?"_

_"We were waiting for you!" Niall finally talks, pouting, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of all three of them._

_"And I was waiting for you." Liam sighs, a smile on his face._

"I can't believe it took us as long as it has to talk about it." Niall sighs, letting his eyes drift back to Harry. "Honestly though."

"It's cute." Harry tells him, holding up a finger when Niall is about to dive back into his story. The curly haired boy walks over to the nearby table real quick, grabbing a couple of more strands of lights to be hanging up while he listens to the story.

_Zayn lays off to the side, his chest heaving as he watches on. Liam's hands grip Niall's hips firmly, his thrusts getting sloppy. "Li, I'm- I'm gonna," Niall pants, his hands bracing themselves on Liam's shoulders, his eyelids falling shut._

_"Can you hold it off for a minute? Let us come together?" Liam asks, feeling his own stomach beginning to tighten. Niall manages a shaky nod of his head, holding it in the best he can until Liam tells him to let go. Teeth sink into his neck, right below his ear, causing Niall's moans to turn into a scream._

_"That's it, love. That's it," Liam soothes, his fingers running through his boy's hair. He rolls his weight off of Niall, not wanting to accidentally crushing him, but Niall hangs on, rolling over with him. Zayn pushes his body up, worming his way behind Niall, his arms circling his waist. "You alright?" Liam asks, his voice hardly over a whisper._

_"I'm alright." Niall answers, feeling his eyelids slowly getting heavier._

"... I feel asleep pretty quick, and when I woke up Zayn was claimed too." Niall finishes the story. Harry smiles, turning his body around to face Niall fully.

"That's really cute, lad." Harry tells him. "A bit too detailed for my liking, but still cute. I'm glad he finally claimed you guys."

"I am too, man. And I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm still surprised Louis let you out already though." Niall responds. Both of their eyes turn to the tables and chairs, off to their right, where Louis, Liam, and Zayn all sit. All three of them are talking with one another, but their eyes keep darting over to Harry and Niall.

Harry shrugs, a grin on his lips. "He's getting better about all of that. A little."

 

 

 **This chapter/smut is really bad and I'm sorry, but happy birthday to my Irish Leprechaun <3   
Twitter/Instagram: toplinson_haz   
Tumblr: larrylashtonmalum ** 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Harry feels cool air blow across the top of his ear, feels warm hands splayed across his bare hips beneath the thick covers. Hears Louis' voice as the vampire lets out a fond 'I love you' slip from his lips. It causes Harry to shiver, to grab onto Louis' arms to pull himself as close to him as he can possibly get. Louis pulls his head back in order to plant a kiss in the center of Harry's forehead, but the boy lets out a small whine, pushing his face back under Louis' chin, against the pale skin of his throat. Louis chuckles at the movement, the noise light and airy, and his hands start to rub soothingly down Harry's back. "Still sleepy, darlin'?" He asks, making sure to keep his voice soft and quiet. 

"Extremely sleepy," Harry forces himself to answer, sighing the words into Louis' skin. "And sore." He tacks on as an afterthought.  

Louis barely manages to bite back a snicker, Harry can hear him choke it back, and another kiss is pressed, this time on the top of his head. Harry shifts around, slowly getting himself more awake and alert. His head peeks up. A small yawn stretches his lips. "Good morning," He greets, blinking tiredly up at the vampire. 

Louis frowns at the bags under Harry's eyes, thumbing gently across the skin. "Are you ready for tonight?" Harry asks, before Louis gets the chance to say anything. He can easily see that he wants too, can see it in the squint of his eyes. 

Louis doesn't say anything about him changing the subject to obviously, just purses his lips together tightly for a moment. "Not really," He finally answers, shrugging the shoulder that Harry isn't pressed up against. "Are you?" 

"Actually, yes." Harry admits. He lets his hand trail down the side of Louis' body, coming to a stop right above the vampire's hipbone. "I'm kind of excited, honestly. But very nervous though." 

"Why are you nervous?" Louis asks, frowning as his eyes bore into Harry's. One of his arms is thrown around Harry's waist. The other he folds beneath his head, propping it up. 

"Because there's going to be a lot of important people there. Important vampires." Harry sighs, chewing on his lower lip. He pulls his eyes back up, not even realizing they had drifted anywhere else, to meet Louis' own again. 

"Hey," Louis says softly. His hand moves from Harry's waist, cupping Harry's chin. His thumb rubs back and forth across the skin. His gaze doesn't waver from the green eyes as he says, "You know I won't let anyone hurt you, right? And if they even attempt to say anything, I'll end them." 

"I know, I trust you with everything in me." Harry pointedly ignores the last sentence of that declaration. "But I'm still nervous. It's going to be the first time I see the Queen. What if she tries to start something? In front of everybody? Because you know she isn't going to like the fact that you're bringing me." Harry voices his worries, gnawing on his lip, his mind flooding with thoughts of all the things she could possibly try. 

Louis interrupts his train of thought by pressing their lips together briefly. "I'll take care of her too." He promises, when they break apart, his eyes staring intently.   
"I love you." Harry tells him, leaning up for another kiss. 

The two of them settle back down after a while, bodies sated and pressed flush together. "A stylist is going to come in and help us get ready. Well, two. One will help you, the other will help me." Louis speaks up, carding his fingers through the boy's soft curls. Harry's head is on Louis' chest, one of his legs kicked over Louis'. 

"Together though, right?" Harry asks, emerald eyes peeking up at Louis' face. 

"If you would rather us get ready together, then I'll make sure we get ready together." 

Harry ponders it briefly, before he shakes his head. "I kind of want to surprise you with - hopefully - finally looking dece- hey!" Harry's words garble together, muffled by Louis' hand. 

"Don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence. You look beautiful always." 

Harry's hand circles Louis' tiny wrist, tugging on it until he moves his hand away from Harry's mouth. "Thank you," He tells him. "But yeah, let's try separate rooms. Do you know the stylists?" 

"Okay, we'll try it. If you change your mind-" 

"Tell you and you'll fix it." 

Louis grins, kissing Harry quickly. "My smart boy." Several more kisses are peppered around Harry's face, before he remembers to actually answer the question. "Yes. You remember the lads from the hair salon? Michael is going to get me ready, while Ashton helps you get ready." 

"Alright, sounds fun. What time are they going to get here?" 

"In an hour or so," Louis answers, shrugging his shoulders. 

It turns out to be closer to two hours later before they arrive. They both greet the couple before demanding to know who's going to be in what rooms, to start getting ready. Louis tells them that Ashton and Harry will be in this room, that him and Michael will go next door. The two of them leave the room, after Louis gets about five more kisses from Harry, and Ashton orders that he not come back into the room until everything is completely finished. 

Ashton sends Harry in for a shower before they begin anything, giving him a simple pair of black briefs to put on, forcing him to sit down in the chair placed in front of the mirror. Ashton lays the suit Harry picked out across the bed, before he crosses the room, coming to a stop in front of Harry. "Alright, hun, there's a few things I need to go steal from Michael before we begin, I'll be back in just a moment, okay?" 

With Harry's consent, Ashton heads out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. A few beats passes, before the door reopens. Harry doesn't bother turning around, assuming it's just Ashton returning. 

"Hey, Harry?" 

Harry jerks around, because that's definitely not Ashton's voice. Liam is in the doorway, a long, black bag in his hands, a timid smile on his face. His expression changes as soon as his mind catches up to the fact that Harry is less than halfway naked, his eyes widen, his hands flying up to cover them. The bag tumbles from his hands, landing with a quiet thump on the ground. A quiet squeak leaves his mouth, a noise that Harry wasn't expecting to hear from the vampire. Harry scrambles around for something to put in front of his body, winding up pulling the top cover off of the bed. The suit is pushed this way and that in the process, and Harry rushes to fix it as soon as his body is cocooned in the blanket. "What's up, Li?" He asks, his fingers gripping the cover tightly. "You can look now." 

Liam slowly peeks from beneath his hands, dropping his hands once he sees that Harry is in fact covered up. Next his eyes shoot to the bag on the floor, letting out a loud groan as he scoops it back up. "I know you already got your suit, clearly." Liam gestures towards the suit that is on the bed. "But Niall insisted that we get this one for you too. Said it would be something that you would like, but be too scared to get for yourself. Just, take a look at it, yeah? I think you'd look great in it, personally, but if you decide you'd feel more comfortable sticking with your original one, that's great too. You'll look amazing either way." 

Harry steps forward, meeting Liam halfway through the room. He takes the hanger when it's extended towards him, still careful not to drop the blanket, glancing down at the bag. "Have you guys already shown Louis this?" 

"Nope." Liam answers simply, shrugging. A kind grin is on his face. "Look, it really is up to you what you wear, okay? If you decide not to wear that one, Niall, Zayn, nor I will be upset about it. We just want you comfortable in what you wear." He tells Harry sincerely. Ashton steps back inside the room right as the vampire stops talking. 

First, his eyes land on Harry; or more specifically, the cover wrapped around Harry's body. "Why are you-" Before he can even get the full question out, his eyes land on Liam, and then they narrow into a fierce glare. "Out." Ashton points to the doorway, leaving no room for argument. Harry holds back a snicker as the powerful vampire looks momentarily taken aback. 

"Nice to see you too, Ashton." He finally grumbles, walking out of the room without even bothering to wait for Ashton to answer. 

Ashton rolls his eyes at Liam's back, using one of his feet to kick the door shut. He turns back to Harry with a grin, clapping his hands together once in front of his body. "Drop the blanket and sit back down please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is next chapter! It's going to be really fun to write and I'm going to have it up as soon as I can x   
> twitter; clumsyxhes Instagram: toplinson_haz tumblr; larrylashtonmalum


End file.
